


THE LIFE OF A SEA WITCH

by evoliar (revolia)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, OP Reader, Power Development, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolia/pseuds/evoliar
Summary: [ various one piece x female sea witch reader ]Just a Sea Witch trying to do her job... unfortunately catches the hearts of many. 🌊 🌊 🌊[ from my wattpad ]
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Bartholomew Kuma/Reader, Coby (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Iceburg (One Piece)/Reader, Jinbei (One Piece)/Reader, Kaku (One Piece)/Reader, Kalifa (One Piece)/Reader, Kizaru | Borsalino/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Paulie (One Piece)/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Tashigi (One Piece)/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. START ━ AWAKENING

Shortened Intro: 

Tornado D. [f/n] is an infamous Sea Witch, who is also known as Hiyokebou no [f/n] or Sunhat [f/n]. The Hiyokebou is fairly different from the iconic Mugiwara. Both are made of straw, but the Hiyokebou is wider at the ends (wide enough to shade the top half of your body) and the top is flat. There is also a white ribbon wrapped around it, with a bow (of the same color) at the right side (of the wearer). Another unique trait [f/n] has is her dark yet hypnotizing black orbs. Weirdly, light never reflects off of them. 

[f/n] is a Sea Witch. A Sea Witch is a being with various powers relating to the sea. They don't possess any sort of Devil Fruit power. Sea Witches are extremely RARE since they only exist for obscure purposes such as, protecting lives and the sea, and "putting the world on the right path." Coincidentally, Sea Witches have been existing at the same time when many important events happen. Sea Witches have been known to communicate with sea creatures, cause tsunamis, and manipulate bodies of water. Due to their power, the World Government has set a starting bounty of B300,000,000 when turned in ALIVE. All other information has been lost or forgotten.

The reader is fucking overpowered, you might think. And I know that. But you won't ruin any important plot, and being badass is what makes this fan fiction writing fun, lmao [FULL INTRO](https://www.quotev.com/story/13032834/THE-LIFE-OF-A-SEA-WITCH-one-piece-x-reader/1)

━━━━━━ 

**_sea witches have to start somewhere._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

Amazing blue skies, bright and healthy plants. Children laugh and chase each other as their mother puts up wet clothes to be dried. The clothesline was sturdy so the clipped laundry flew gently. The children that played would sometimes pass by and hide in the sheets...

It was just like any other, peaceful day... at least for that moment it was.

The mother finishes, grabs her basket, and starts to head back inside. But before she took a step, a fairly strong breeze threatened to push her frail figure. Soon that breeze built up to become strong enough to take away the basket in her hands and force her to cling to a nearby tree. The children that were playing peacefully are now screaming and down on the ground, hoping that the wind doesn't decide to carry them.

At the village's harbor, fishermen scrambled everywhere in panic. They ran away in fear once they spotted the dark clouds that quickly travelled towards them. The nature was extremely abnormal, but all the villagers can expect is a strong storm. The tides rose, and the large waves crashed and caused destruction on many islands.

It was happening almost everywhere. What was happening? Why so sudden?

━━━━━━ 

**_Hey. Time to wake up._ **

_What..?_

**_Yeah, you. Sea Witch._ **

_Who are they... talking to..?_

**_We're talking to you, idiot._ **

Your eyes shot open, hoping to meet your insulter. But all they saw was blue.

A deep, and inconsistent kind of blue.

**_Sea Witch! Time for work!_ **

Your brows furrowed. _Who's speaking..? Where... am I?_

**_Oh! We always forget to do the usual introductions! Sea Witches are not common after all... I guess you do need some kind of explanation, huh?_ **

_..._

**_Okay! From the top!_ **   
**_You're a Sea Witch and you have a job to do!_ **

━━━━━━ 

She somehow had an understanding of her situation. The fish and Sea Kings told her about her job as a Sea Witch. She had to make sure the world was on the right and quickest route to the best outcome or fate. What that meant, she wasn't sure, but she knew that every life was valuable. And _valuable_ meaning, in the sense of the how important their actions can be. She also learned that most of the time, she can't interfere with anyone or anything. And that was because the world wasn't supposed to rely on her actions...

Next, she learned about the world and herself. Her name was Tornado D. [f/n]. Her bare body was underwater, specifically deep in some sea. Normally people should've drowned by now, but a Sea King told her to feel around her collarbones. There, she felt her gills, and learned that the Sea Kings have been supporting my body until this moment.

**_[f/n], now that you're awake, you need to rise to the surface._ **

_The surface..?_

She was suddenly sitting on the head of a Sea King, and held on to them as she was brought upwards. The salty waters that surrounded her soon became comfortable, not so pressuring as the deep waters. There she saw a light that stung her eyes. And then, without warning...

The liquid that surrounded her for so long suddenly disappeared. The droplets and her soaked [h/c] locks being the only pieces of the sea that remained. She was kind of shocked, and curious, and scared. A world without the sea? Or... a world with and without the sea? She was confused, lost in thinking.

**_Now this, is the air. The people you protect depend on this as much as you depend on the sea!_ **

━━━━━━ 

All these lessons of the world just hurt your brain... and you're supposed to protect all of that? Maybe you want to go back to sleeping again.

**_People live on land. The land has a lot of things you need to know about. And that... you have to find out yourself._ **

There the Sea King brought you to the sands of a nearby island. Cautiously, you stood up on your two feet and took a step. You stiffened a bit when you noticed that you sunk a bit.

**_Sand is soft... so it's uh, like that._ **

━━━━━━ 

Everything was confusing, but it all made sense since they all supported each other. [f/n] learned through observation that everything exists for a reason.

Also...

**_[f/n]! [f/n]! Sea Witch [f/n]!_ **

She turned to find a large fish holding something in its mouth. She walks toward them.

**_We almost forgot to give you this! It's yours!_ **

She takes it with her hands and examines it. She tilts her head in confusion.

**_It's a sunhat!_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊 ****


	2. PEOPLE

**_a sea witch? nothing out of the ordinary._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

The Sea Kings warned her not to be discovered. Especially from the gills on her neck. She was told that the people were all different. There was humans, Fish-men, merfolk, animals, and lots of others. She was told that the humans don't have good history with the fish-men, and with my gills I could be mistaken for one. The Sea Kings didn't want to tell me more, and forced [f/n] to explore.

She "found" and then wore a striped blue shirt that covered her gills and denim shorts. Her long hair was tucked in her sunhat, but she allowed two locks to framed the front of her face. She refused to wear shoes, or anything that covered her feet. In her mind she knew that the feeling of anything on her feet was uncomfortable and didn't feel natural to her. This had her gain a number of stares, as she roamed the village's marketplace.

Before she did anything, she watched.

She watched the humans trade items for these shiny round things that they call Beri. [f/n] had nothing like it, but even so, did she need it? For food she could go into the ocean and eat fish easily. For clothes, she already had them. Housing? She lived and slept in the sea for most of her life. And everything else? She didn't think she'd need them. Through careful thinking, [f/n] concluded that humans don't live like her...

━━━━━━ 

Organizations.

Pirates, the World Government, the Navy..?

She walks up to two men relaxing outside a restaurant. Their cheeks were flushed, and their mouths seemed to be attached to these weird smelling bottles. They made laughs that hurt her ears.

"Excuse me!" She interrupts.

The men pause, turning to look at the woman in a somewhat intimidating way. But their expression changes to a smirk once they fully see you. "Wha' ya want, cutie?"

"Yes! I want to know! What are pirates?" Her voice was soft, unstable, and confident at the same time. Still, heaven could be heard from her innocent intent.

"Haah? Ya dunno what a pirate is? Where ya from, angel?" This time the other man spoke.

"I'm curious! Please, I'm from the sea!" She wondered if she'd upset them, since their eyebrows curved to create an irritated expression.

The man took another swig. "Ehh... The Sea huh..? Well, pirates are deez dickheads that go doing wha'ever dey want."

_Dickheads..? Is that a nickname?_

"Deez dickheads would take yer women, burn yer homes, and steal all ya loot! We commonfolk hate 'em to no end!"

"You hate them..?" [f/n] held her chin and looked down, deep in thought.

_So even humans have problems between themselves..._

━━━━━━ 

The villagers soon came to stare at the odd woman as she consistently asked questions about the World Government and other stuff that a regular person should've known. Eventually the Sea Witch was ignored, and many began to run away at the sight of her. Her iconic Hiyokebou warned them from afar. The unusual behavior the woman had was what made the villagers assume that she was dangerous.

Her curiosity could only be satisfied at a certain point, was what [f/n] learned.

She now wandered the empty streets of the town and the sky slowly became darker. She started to consider going to another island and continue researching there. From there she turned back and started to head towards the sea-

"Hey! Woman with the Hiyokebou!"

She was stopped by a voice. 

"Over here!"

In a corner, [f/n] found a short old man with his face hidden by his dark cowl. 

"That hat," the old man trembled slightly, "are you..?"

"Hmm?" She couldn't understand him.

"You are... a Sea Witch, correct?"

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] held her hat as she spoke with the old man. Her unkempt and long [h/c] hair was down. They were currently in his house, relaxing at the dining table. The Sea Witch looked at all she could, since it was her first time going in someone's home. (She was told that they were in a kitchen, but she wasn't sure what that meant.)

The old man introduced himself as Mezo. 

"Your hat. It may be somewhat insignificant, but it was worn by another Sea Witch... I think, the one before you," Mezo states.

"The Sea Witch before me..?"

"Mhm! I guessed you were a new Sea Witch because of your hat and how young you looked... Well, it's not like I remember how old the last Witch was anyways, hurhurhur!"

_I never thought about other Sea Witches... The Sea Kings did say that this was a kind of "job."_

"So, got any questions? I heard about you asking weird questions at the market! I would've ignored it but once they mentioned that damned Hiyokebou, I knew something was up! Hurhurhur!"

The female's eyes widened and met with Mezo's. It was the first time she held eye contact with someone (other than sea creatures). "I am... grateful. I hope I am not a bother."

"Hurhurhur! The thing I know about Sea Witches, they don't like harming others! So, I know you're a good person."

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] learned a lot of things from Mezo. She appreciated his patience and all he could to help her understand the world. He became her first human friend... or more like instructor. 

The Sea Witch would sometimes live and help around Mezo's house. All the experience she had gained was extremely helpful, and the best start she had. But it soon came to a point where she had to leave, because she wasn't planning to live like a human forever.

🌊 🌊 🌊


	3. ABILITY

**_sea witch abilities, and stuff._**

🌊 🌊 🌊

[f/n] enjoys sleeping in the ocean.

Whenever she decides to sleep, her body just floats underwater. She is very much loved by the sea. Oxygen wasn't a problem because the fish that pass by would give bubbles that would then be used by the Sea Witch's gills. Fish would also stop her body from sinking to deep waters.

Then, in the morning, she would feel the slight change of temperature in the salty waters. The warmth of the sun's rays would wake her, or sometimes the fish would nudge her. Then she usually goes off to find some clams to break open and eat. Mezo told her that meals eaten early in the day was called "breakfast." 

For the rest of the day she'd spend time learning more of the world or carry out her tasks as a Sea Witch.

━━━━━━ 

After spending a long time in the ocean (where she's not unconscious), she noticed her abilities. The sea creatures helped her in this learning experience. 

She had the ability to manipulate water with her two hands. One hand would be the "capture" and you decided for it to be your right hand. The other would be the "control" which was your left. You have about 3 named moves so far!

( The capture hand is what chooses the bodies of water that you will manipulate and the control hand is what manipulates the chosen body of water. So far you can move, freeze, heat, and summon with water. For example, you grab a lake with your right and then bring your left hand to freeze it. 

You can only perform 1 kind of manipulation at a time. Your powers also depend on how hydrated you are. If you use too much of your power, you can faint, cough up blood, and etc. Some ways to get hydrated: swimming and drinking water! )

[f/n] also learned a special type of defense. Due to many years of sleeping in the ocean, she can use "Sea Guard." It's a defense that rejects Devil Fruit powers from harming your body. But it's not automatic. It only exists when intended to. So with Sea Guard active, your whole body becomes similar to a Kairoseki(Sea Stone). This ability also depends on how much water you have in your body. 

Even with these abilities, [f/n] can still do some fairly strong kicks as regular physical attacks. 

━━━━━━ 

Sea Witches depended on visions. 

Sometimes it's a quick flash, a dream, or a nightmare. Either way, whatever you get is important no matter what. They're important for your tasks in ensuring the best result. If you fail, a lot of things can change, and most importantly more casualties. (And you don't want that!)

You get these visions randomly at any time! They are sometimes... overwhelming. 

━━━━━━ 

Now you had everything you needed to survive. You weren't a Sea Witch in training anymore!

🌊 🌊 🌊


	4. LOGUETOWN

**_the sea witch watches and waits for the mugiwara crew to grow._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

THE SEA.

She secured her precious hat as she rode on the head of a Sea King. The Sea Witch was not in a rush, since her vision came a bit too early. The ocean breeze blew her long and flowing white skirt, and the cold air that comes through tickles her bare feet. She also wore a blue shirt with a fish design that hugged her waist perfectly. The [h/c] haired female didn't have anything she thought she should bring, but Mezo forced her to keep a small gourd full of water. The single strap it had went around your body, and the gourd secured at the crook of your back. 

The container proved to be very helpful. [f/n] now had easy access to water as she traveled. She heard of lands so big and dry that she might die in, but she may have a chance with the gourd. The Sea Witch thought the risk was interesting. 

_One day I'll visit these "deserts."_

It was amusing to her. She was already thinking of the future when there's still so much to do in the present. Her visions got her hopes up way too high.

She sighs and then lazily lies down on the Sea King's head. "After they beat Arlong... they'll soon reach Alabasta..."

━━━━━━ 

COCOYASI VILLAGE. ARLONG PARK.

The Sea Witch watched it all while sitting on the white walls that bordered Arlong Park. Or... all that she could see with her eyes and through visions anyway.

"This room can't be here anymore! I'll destroy every place she doesn't want to be kept in!" Luffy yells from above. 

The Mugiwara captain proceeds to destroy Nami's room and eventually the whole building with his Gomu Gomu no Ono. Though the attack also hit Arlong, [f/n] was aware of that in advance due to her visions. The building collapses and the strong wind caused by it made her hold onto her Hiyokebou. Her white skirt waved rapidly like a flag in the wind.

 _Hm..?_ The blonde male notices something at the corner of his sight. 

He turns to find an unusual figure- he assumed was a female. Her flashy white skirt was probably what caught his attention, but now he stared at something else.

"A Hiyokebou..?" The blonde narrows his eyes at the stranger. His swirl-brow twitched, an unknown fear arose.

The man with a long nose that was next to him heard his mutter, and now watched him walk away.

He was shocked. "Eh?! Where are you going, Sanji?"

Sanji stops and turns his head to reply, "I'm going to check on something, I'll be quick."

With that the blonde looks back in the direction where he saw the Hiyokebou woman, but she was gone. Sanji immediately starts sprinting, thinking she should still be around that area. He starts getting frustrated with himself.

"What the hell..! I know what I saw!"

On the other hand, just before the Sea Witch disappeared from Sanji's sight, a vision flashed before her eyes. It was of her being spotted by Sanji and getting captured by him. It felt more of a warning than a future vision. After it, she took off of Arlong Park's walls and went around to hide in the water. It was better than being caught on land, was what she believed. 

Her head peered a bit above the water and once she heard footsteps- she sunk. Sanji stopped to look around carefully, hoping to see that Hiyokebou again. He cursed under his breath before moving on to another area.

_That was close! I'll have to be more careful with my spots from now on..._

━━━━━━ 

IN THE SEA NEAR COCOYASI VILLAGE. 

After leaving the island, [f/n] now rested on the head of the Sea King that carried her. Earlier, after the Mugiwara Pirates' departure, she gained a lot more visions. They were about the future of Alabasta, and she didn't like a specific one.

 _Monkey D. Luffy killed by the Shichibukai, Crocodile._ (She wasn't sure what a Shichibukai was though.)

The visions ended there, and so far, they never came back. Usually she would know the outcome of every event she sees in her visions, no matter how cruel it is. But to see Luffy's death... it bothered her. Greatly. Ever since that vision, her brows stuck together and there was this suffocating feeling in her chest.

_Is that really all there is? Was she supposed to just make sure Luffy dies..?_

She felt the Sea King's speed decelerate.

_**What's wrong, [f/n]?** _

"In my vision, I... I saw someone die... Am I... responsible... for that?" She struggled with her words.

**_I wouldn't say responsible as in "your fault" but yes you're responsible for making sure it happens._ **

The Sea Witch was silent.

.

.

.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! WE'VE SPOTTED A SEA KING! IT'S HEADING IN OUR DIRECTION!" A marine officer yells.

Another officer comes up to him with an annoyed look on his face. "You idiot! These waters aren't even that deep! It's impossible for a Sea King to be-" he finally sees.

"AAAAAHHHH! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"

The captain slams his door open in annoyance. "JUST USE THE HARPOON, YOU FOOLS!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" They saluted and hurried to ready the harpoon.

"Uhm! Excuse me?" [f/n] and the Sea King were parked in front of the Marine ship.

Everyone on the ship froze at the voice. It was unexpected but it was like they heard heaven. The officers stopped to see who spoke- and there they spot her. A beautiful woman on a Sea King! The moment was weird.

"Hello! Do you have any snacks?" She asked a weird question too!

 _C-c-cuuute!_ The officers heard her sweet voice again, and, together with her looks, they swooned. They somewhat forgot about the Sea King at that moment.

The captain broke out of the trance and blindly gave an order. "ALL FORCES! THIS EXTRAVAGANT WOMAN IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY A SEA KING AND SHE CRAVES OUR HELP!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" The soldiers saluted and instantly had their harpoon and guns ready.

They aimed at the Sea King that [f/n] was on, and suddenly the female stood up, fists clenched. Her hat shadowed her face. "What are you people doing..?"

"READY! AIM!" Artillery was heard moving into position.

"FIRE!" The captain ordered.

With her right hand, she had already captured some seawater at the side. Now her left hand waved to create a defense of multiple water drops that varied in size.

"Yasashii..." Once the bullets and the harpoon spear collided with the water drops-

"HAMON!" The droplets expanded to turn into ripples that greatly slowed the speed of the projectiles. It looks as if the attack was stopped, but it was just moving really slowly. She then kicked the projectiles into the sea. From there, the Marine crew was confused. 

[ "Yasashii Hamon" meaning Gentle Ripple, is a Sea Witch water manipulation technique used as defense. It slows and nullifies incoming attacks. It's most effective against projectiles and attacks from Devil Fruit eaters. The strength of this technique depends on how much water is available. ] 

"Is attacking another kind of greeting you humans share when you first meet someone?" The Sea Witch calmly asks.

**_It is definitely not. I'm not credible, but still._ **

"Well then, I'll have to move you all aside. Please excuse me!" The female states before grabbing the water beside the ship.

The Marine ship starts to sway violently. The water below them seemed to have grasped the hull and brought them up. With a wave of the Sea Witch's hand, the water tosses the ship a good distance away from the path she was traveling. Everyone on the ship didn't expect this so some weren't able to hold onto something. Those soldiers were in the air but still ended up landing on the deck... with injuries.

The Captain was one of them.

He stood up after the harsh landing. He runs to the edge and sees the woman casually riding the Sea King away from him. The Captain was furious.

_How dare she run away from me?! I will not accept this kind of rejection!_

He angrily slams his fist on the railing and yelled at his crew to bring him a Den Den Mushi.

"HERE IT IS, CAPTAIN!" An officer presented.

He then angrily dials to the nearest Marine Base, "HELLO?! THIS IS CAPTAIN --- AND I WANT TO WARN YOU..."

That call was a direct order for reinforcements to capture a woman with a Hiyokebou. 

"Which direction she went? She was heading towards Loguetown."

━━━━━━ 

LOGUETOWN.

She looks up to stare at the wooden decor that made the entrance of the infamous city. She continues down the path with the rest. Her bare feet gave her a bit of unnecessary attention but it soon disappeared. Her head was low, causing her Hiyokebou to cast a shadow on her face. She didn't want people to see her dark orbs.

[f/n] intended to arrive earlier than the Mugiwara Pirates because she wanted to make sure that "certain things" were in place. Since ships relied on wind and the ocean to accelerate their travel, the Sea Witch easily got there with her trustworthy sea friend. 

In one of her hands she held today's newspaper. It was still fresh from the News Coo but she already knew what was in it, thanks to her visions. She secretly put the newspaper on a table outside a restaurant. Littering wasn't an option and the thought of someone else reading it was better.

She walks up to man with a stall that sold flowers. "Excuse me..."

He turns to her in shock. _Such a soft tone._

"Do you know which direction the weapon shop Ipponmatsu-san owns is in?"

There he gave the directions to the arms shop and handed her a flower for free.

Visions were powerful and very informative, especially with good observation skills. But sometimes they don't give enough and the Sea Witch had to manage it herself. A vision can have dialogue and a set point of view. Those can't be changed so she has to make do with what she has. Dialogue can give names, context to the situation, and reason. But the chances of the people in the vision explicitly talking about their location are extremely low. 

She arrived at the shop. Her fingers kept spinning the pink rose as she walked in. The man told her that the colors had meanings, and the pink meant grace, happiness, and thankfulness. 

Her feet felt comfortable against the faded red wood of the shop. As she walked up to the counter Ipponmatsu-san was at, she stared at all the swords he had on display. Her eyes traveled to a barrel full of them, and stayed there for a while before turning to the shopkeeper. 

"Good morning, Ipponmatsu-san. How are you and your wife?" Her voice was, like always, heavenly but also empty. There was no kind of intention that could be felt in them.

Addressed man jumped in surprise and his face then turned into confusion. He had a rosy nose and his winged black hair seemed to connect with his brows. It looked as if he was always mad.

"Yes, we are fine, thank you. And... you are?" He looked at [f/n] carefully. Even though he couldn't see her face, he didn't feel an ounce of familiarity at all. Plus that hat... why a Hiyokebou? It wasn't that hot in Loguetown.

"My name is [f/n]. Can I ask how Yubashiri is doing?" Her question frightened him.

"How do you know about my family heirloom?! Who are you?!" Ipponmatsu knew that he kept his best sword a secret, so how could some stranger arrive and casually ask about it?

"I hope he isn't too dusty... he is a sword that needs to be at his best at all times." 

After that she turned and started walking away, already out of the shop.

"HUH?! EXCUSE ME, MISS-!" The shopkeeper ran out to find the strange woman but her Hiyokebou was nowhere to be seen. 

(He went back inside and to the back of the shop to clean Yubashiri for a third time.)

━━━━━━ 

LOGUETOWN.

She kicked off from the sides of the residential buildings to reach the rooftops. She then swiftly traveled near the entrance of Loguetown, which was near the port. There she saw the Mugiwara Pirates walking in, and stopping to look at the same sign from earlier. 

_Just in time._ She thought.

The Sea Witch knew that the importance of this town to the Mugiwara crew was for Zoro's new swords and Luffy's "execution." She also had a vision of this man with green hair watching the execution but she wasn't sure what connection he had to the future. 

[f/n] watches as Luffy immediately leaves his crew to find Gol D. Roger's execution stand. The rest also part ways to find things to buy. The female then jumped down from the rooftop and hid in a dark alleyway. She now had to wait for Captain Smoker to get a report so he would leave the local Marine Base. 

_Maybe I should take a short nap..?_

━━━━━━ 

LOGUETOWN. THE STREETS.

The nap was interrupted by her craving for water. Even so, she woke at the right time. She knew Luffy had already left the Gold Roger Bar[*] and now Captain Smoker would be heading there. [f/n] sadly shook out the drops left in her gourd, wondering where she should get it refilled. 

[ *The Gold Roger Bar appears only in the anime, according to Fandom wiki. If you are a manga reader, the event is at Episode 048, around 12:20. ] 

The only place the Sea Witch knows that would give drinks is the Gold Roger Bar. And, thanks to her accurate visions, she knew exactly where it was.

 _Maybe it's time to meet Captain Smoker._ She thought.

She closes the gourd with its cork. On the way to the bar, she hummed a song she heard from Mezo and put a few skips in her step. 

[ Note: The author doesn't know what song you should hum so you can choose I guess. I'll also just put the song I'm listening to right now: _kevatta - Stars ft. sleepdealer_ !]

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Captain Smoker is a love interest. get excited dammit


	5. UNKNOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ marines, revolutionary army, yonko, and shichibukai found in this chapter. ]

**_men may fear the unknown. especially if it is a woman._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

LOGUETOWN. GOLD ROGER BAR.

She walks in abruptly, the wooden swing doors break the silence that was once there. The two, Captain Smoker and the barkeeper Raoul, don't turn to see the woman. As the Sea Witch continues to twirl the rose in her fingers, she spots the familiar jitte on his back and duo-smoke belonging to Smoker. With her head low, she walks up to the same seat Luffy had sat on. It was also right next to the Marine.

_Looks like Captain Smoker finished talking about his flashback._

[f/n]'s bare feet lightly smacked against the stone floor of the bar, causing Smoker to look to his left but without moving his head. The seat creaked slightly as she went to sit on it. The barkeeper sees her and in his head he was wondering why he suddenly had more visitors.

"What'll it be today, miss?" Raoul asks.

"A glass of water... and a refill—" she took out her empty gourd and placed it on the table— "please." 

The two men froze and their eyes slightly widened in shock. Your voice was lovely, but your request was bizarre.

 _Who the hell comes into a deserted bar and asks for water?!_ The two men thought.

"Coming right up." Raoul takes her gourd and goes to a room in the back. Water was stored there because usually no one would come to his bar just for water. 

[f/n] weaves her fingers together, puts her elbows on the table, then rests her her head on them. She also places the pink rose on the bar's countertop. Though her face was hidden since she was facing down, the position caused her loose [h/c] locks to fall to the sides of her face.

"Captain Smoker." It unintentionally sounded demanding.

Said man lets out a puff. "Yeah?"

"Is the search for Luffy not going well?"

He froze. _How—_

"You refused to look at his bounty poster. It seems that your ego has built due to your perfect record here..."

Her tone didn't feel like she wanted to tease him. Nevertheless, her words annoyed Captain Smoker because not only were they true, but he realized that him stopping for a drink at the bar proved it even further. He was too confident in his abilities, and that would most likely lead to his downfall.

He growled lowly and clenched his fists. He stood up and faced [f/n]. "You..! Who are you?!"

The Sea Witch looks to him and for the first time in a while, she made eye contact. In that moment, Smoker couldn't help but admire her looks. He would've let himself get lost in her bottomless eyes... but he shouldn't. He doesn't know who he's facing.

"My name is [f/n]. Nice to meet you." There the barkeeper had already placed the refilled gourd and glass of water in front of her. In a few seconds she finished the glass and slung the gourd's strap back onto her body.

She stood up and walked to the exit, also bringing her rose. Once she had a hand on the wooden doors, she stopped. The draft that entered blew her white skirt, the ends tickling her ankles.

"Don't worry, Captain Smoker. You know where Luffy is going." She finally says before leaving.

Smoker was stunned. 

"Do you know her?" Smoker asks the barkeeper.

"I don't know anyone who would wear a Hiyokebou in this cool town," he responds. 

After those words, a Marine soldier barges in rudely, demanding for the bounty posters to be posted. The officer spots the Captain and immediately salutes with an apology for his rudeness. The salute made him drop a poster.

Smoker goes over to pick it up, with familiar words ringing in his head. _"You refused to look at his bounty poster..."_

He sees the poster and realizes that the boy he helped earlier was who he was looking for. 

"The boy with the Mugiwara... was Monkey D. Luffy!" He tells him. 

Smoker walks out of the bar with his subordinate and heads towards the infamous execution platform. His decision made him think back to her words once again.

_"Don't worry, Captain Smoker. You know where Luffy is going."  
_

It was almost terrifying. Everything she said was true. He was sure it wasn't coincidental. 

"A woman with a Hiyokebou named [f/n]..." He whispers.

He made sure to remember that. 

Once he was outside the bar, he was with three of his men. He tells them of Mugiwara no Luffy's whereabouts and refuses suggestions of sending men. He believed that he could handle it himself.

After their exchange, another officer appeared and presented a report with a salute. "Captain Smoker! We received a distress report from a nearby ship!"

Smoker let out a puff. "Go on."

"Captain --- reported a stranger riding on a Sea King, near the Conomi Islands. He reports that his attack of bullets and a single harpoon was stopped, and then their ship was... lifted and thrown..?"

"That bastard! There's no reason to attack first..! I assume a Devil Fruit power was put into play."

"The only description given of the 'culprit' is female, has a sweet voice, and wears a Hiyokebou adorned by a white ribbon—"

Smoker's eyes widen. "Did you say she has a Hiyokebou?!"

The lower ranked Marine jumps in fear of his Captain's sudden serious tone. "U-uh! Yes sir!"

"It's that goddamned woman again..!" Smoker growled. 

━━━━━━ 

[ Note: In this scene, I noticed that there was a difference between the anime and the manga. But to let you guys know, I will be following the anime. The scene starts at Episode 049, around 04:08. It's just the chase scene between Luffy and Smoker. ]

LOGUETOWN. THE ROOFTOPS. WATCHING THE EXECUTION STAND.

She secretly watches from above as Luffy tries to climb the metal supports of the execution stand. The pirate gathered a crowd too. Like from her visions, Smoker appears to arrest him. 

Or at least tries to... 

Luffy escapes by flinging himself in the air. 

Unfortunately, since Smoker's vision went upwards due to Luffy flying, he spotted the Sea Witch's hat on the rooftop. There, their eyes met again.

**_! ! !_ **

_Oh no, I've been spotted._ The female starts sweating.

Smoker's eyes widen. _It's that woman again!_

She immediately starts hopping from one roof to another, but when she looks back she sees the Captain using his Devil Fruit power. With his lower half made of smoke, he was quickly catching up to the Sea Witch.

_Captain Smoker should focus on Luffy! Not me!_

[f/n] was now in a predicament. The more time Smoker wastes on her, the more changes there will be. She needed to do something fast, she needs to lose him immediately.

She jumps off the rooftops and safely lands on her feet. She was in an abandoned alley. Dust flew everywhere as she went deeper into the small space. As she ran, she heard Captain Smoker's puffing getting closer.

_No..! Please ignore me!_

Once she turns in a corner, she bumps into someone. A grunt was heard in the collision. The female lands on her butt, and once she looks up to see who she had collided with—

His face couldn't be seen due to the familiar large dark green cloak he wore.

 _Wait..!_ The Sea Witch remembered her vision of Luffy's execution. _This man is the Revolutionary Dragon! Maybe he can—_

"Hiyokebou Woman!" Smoker's voice echoed from behind. 

She jumped at the sound of the Marine calling her. _I don't have any other choice._

"Hey..! I know you're the Revolutionary Dragon..!" She whispered.

The man doesn't even falter. "I don't—"

She cuts off his words by quickly going inside his cloak. "Shh..! Just let me hide with you for a minute..!"

[f/n] then forces his body to walk into the bright streets, hoping the scene looked natural when Smoker arrives. Dragon didn't have any words to say and obeyed her command. It would be bad news for him if she pulled off his cover. (Both figuratively and literally.)

He now had to deal with looking like a pregnant woman on the streets.

After a little while, knowing Smoker was gone, she pulls him into another alley and finally leaves the womb- cloak. She collapses onto the stone floor and rests her back against some boxes. 

She releases a satisfied sigh. "Ah, thank you. You saved me there."

Without even catching a break, immediately Dragon asks, "Who are you?"

The woman takes a sip from her gourd before answering, "My name is [f/n]. Nice to meet you." She's not sure how many times she'll have to answer this question, but she doesn't care. She likes meeting people.

"How did you know?"

She looks up to lock her dark orbs with his. Emotionless, she said, "Because it's my job."

Quietly, she stood up on her bare feet and tried to dust off all the dirt she could on her long white skirt. She then held her rose again, adjusted her Hiyokebou, and walked away while saying a farewell.

"Bye! Take care of Luffy!" 

━━━━━━ 

THE SEA. LEAVING LOGUETOWN. 

Her skirt and long hair flew in the wind as she recounted events in her head. Zoro will get new swords and meets Tashigi, Smoker chases Luffy, Luffy is hunted by Buggy and Alvida... etc. Then remembered a certain Marine that tried to catch her.

 _Captain Smoker is too stubborn._ [f/n] kept that note in her head.

Being a Sea Witch wasn't all watching. Like before, there are times when she has to handle things by herself. She has to ask questions, remember personalities, memorize places, and prepare backup plans. But sometimes she just takes naps and goes with the flow. 

She also allows curiosity to take over. She wants to know more of this world. 

Even if her emotionless face hides it, she knew that deep down she was excited for what was to come.

**_So uh, where to?_ **

She had forgotten that she already left Loguetown. Her thoughts clouded her concentration. She felt that something was missing. The kind Sea King was always ready to give her a ride, yet she never had or brought anything to give back. She stared at the rose in her hands. It was once perfect, but now worn out due to her adventures. 

There was an uncomfortable feeling she couldn't describe. 

"I feel quite hungry right now... Would you assist me in finding someone?"

**_I'll try my best. Who are you looking for?_ **

"Akagami no Shanks. I had a vision of him having a party so I thought there would be food..." She tucks in her [h/c] hair to put her Hiyokebou back on.

━━━━━━ 

ON SOME RANDOM ISLAND.

The Akagami Pirates laughed and sang songs from their hometowns as they drank alcohol. Their captain, Shanks, was doing the same. Earlier in the day he suffered from hangover and was not in the mood. But when Taka no Me Mihawk, came in his boat and showed Luffy's poster, everything changed. 

The gloomy sky immediately livened, and now they planned to celebrate for the whole day. Mihawk sits with them, shaded by the large striped parasol, and drinks whenever Shanks forces him. He starts to regret coming here. 

Shanks laughs as he tells stories of Luffy, mostly teasing him for when he was a kid. The party went on for a while now. The Akagami crew didn't care how much time has passed, but Mihawk knew that they started in the morning. 

The sun could now be seen, bright and high in the sky.

The swordsman sighs again in regret, before lifting his barrel mug for a sip—

**_RUSTLE RUSTLE_ **

Even such a minuscule sound that easily drowned in the laughs of the party was heard by the crew, along with the swordsman. Even though they were aware of it, they carried on with their fun. They would let the stranger reveal themselves.

**_RUSTLE RUSTLE_ **

From the bushes opposite of the entrance for the island, revealed a woman. The party died down to a tense silence, since everyone's attention was focused on her.

"There's so much interesting plants here..." She comments, unaware of her audience.

Shanks and Mihawk took in the woman's profile. Her face couldn't be seen but she had a Hiyokebou, blue shirt, ankle length white skirt, was unusually barefooted, and has a blessed voice. In her hands, she had a worn out pink rose in one hand, and the other an oyster of considerable size. Overlooking the odd details of that moment, Akagami and Taka no Me would admit that she was a gorgeous woman. 

She finally stops gazing at the plants and notices them.

"Oh..! I finally found you all." 

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shanks and mihawk! let's goooooo


	6. CONFLICTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ mainly Shanks and Mihawk <3 ]

**_when a sea witch has feelings, she will be terribly honest about them._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

ON SOME RANDOM ISLAND.

She finally stops gazing at the plants and notices them.

"Oh..! I finally found you all."

Unaware of the threatening aura the crew gave, she took steps forward. But Shanks stands up from his log and renders the woman still. Her lips pursed in confusion.

_Why... do I not move? What is this... powerful presence?_

The captain easily walks closer, his intense orbs focused on her form. He had his (only) hand on the hilt of his sword, and it felt like he could draw at any moment.

"Hello there, Miss. I don't know how you found this island, or what business you have with my crew..." A dark shadow hid his dangerous glare, but she still felt it burning through her chest.

And for the first time in [f/n]'s life, she understood fear. Danger easily came closer to her, and within her sights. She wanted to run, hide, and turn into a ball, but her body does not move. It was like her body gave up and knew there was nothing she could do, but her brain wished to escape. 

"...and that makes you dangerous." Shanks finishes.

The Sea Witch's form trembles. Her knees stuck together in attempt to stay standing. Lips quiver, and only small whimpers were heard. 

With Mihawk watching the scene unfold, he somehow felt something for her. "Akagami." Though his order was ignored. 

Once Shanks was in front of her he paused to let their eyes meet. Her eyes were already tearing up at the sides when they met Shanks's. The Sea Witch drops the items in her hand, they softly land on the grass.

Somehow light came through and light up the captain's face. 

"Hahahaha!" Shanks's face immediately turned friendly and his laugh destroys the tense atmosphere. At that point the rest of his crew went back to celebrating and Mihawk continued watching.

"I don't plan on hurting you but... that expression was just priceless! Hahaha—"

**_! ! !_ **

Suddenly the Sea Witch loses her footing but Shanks catches her before she hits the ground. Her hat flew off due to the sudden movement, and her beautiful [h/c] hair came down like a waterfall. The Hiyokebou landed on the ground with a soft thud. 

"Woah! Did I scare you too hard?" He jokes as he now held the woman bridal style.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck so her top half wouldn't fall. 

Her face was fully exposed to him. Next her brows furrowed and her dark orbs sent the unruly man a glare. Her soft hands went around the man's neck and attempted to choke him, though it was futile due to how strong and muscular he was. (He was laughing the whole time too.)

From within her, she felt very conflicted. Never did she feel so much anger for being forced into a vulnerable state... She puffed her cheeks in anger, but they also turned rosy in embarrassment. In her mind she couldn't process exact words of how she was feeling. 

But she was completely sure on one thing...

"I..! I h-hate you! Akagami no Shanks!" She growls through gritted teeth. 

Shanks continues to laugh loudly. "Hahaha! And I love you, Hiyokebou woman!"

The Sea Witch still continued trying to choke the man to death. "I can't believe..! You made me look so weak..! All for naught!"

The choking seized after he pulls her closer to his firm chest. She flinched from his alcohol breath. He wanted a better hold on her as he carried her back to his seat. He places the Sea Witch to sit between him and Mihawk, though [f/n] didn't want to be near Akagami anymore.

Shanks smiled at you cheekily. "So, Hiyokebou woman—" 

"My name is [f/n]!"

"—whatever your name is, what are you here for?"

She pursed her lips shut. The woman was too annoyed to answer. _I hate it here..!_

The men beside her couldn't help but look. Even if she was angry at the time, her beauty gave the infamous men butterflies. She had a scent as if she were fresh out of the sea, and it wasn't the unpleasant kind where your nose burned from the saltiness. It was... oddly refreshing. The men were taller than her so they admired her from above. 

Her thick lashes flutter elegantly for each blink, her lightless yet charming pupils, her visibly soft and plump lips... plus her flawless [s/c] skin and [h/c] hair made it difficult for the men to stop themselves from indulging with force. Akagami and Taka no Me would agree that her exotic beauty rivaled Boa Hancock's. 

Though the moment was broken by the rumbling of someone's stomach. 

Once [f/n] felt the gazes of the two on her, her face turned red. She didn't like this feeling of being vulnerable to the attention so she attempted to run away— but Shanks expected that so he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"—oi! Where do you think you're going? Hey Lucky Roux! Bring some meat over here!" 

On the stump that served as a table, a dish appeared. It was a large bone surrounded by a thick layer of cooked meat, the Sea Witch recognized it as Luffy's favorite. Shanks laughs as he notices her hungry gaze upon it. He hits her back quite harshly, which earned him a glare from Mihawk, forcing the woman to dig in. 

With two hands she held the bone and took a chomp, ripped off a mouthful, and chewed slowly. Sparkles miraculously appear as she happily munched on it. She swallows and grins widely. 

It was her first smile she'd ever made. "Mm! So yummy!"

The crew watching was shocked. Shanks and Mihawk as well. Her smile was so bright that the red-haired captain had to squint his eyes, and the golden-eyed swordsman used all his willpower to keep his eyes watching. 

The men let [f/n] have her moment and finish her food. Even after she was done, she couldn't stop smiling. Her mood was so positive, it was different from a while ago.

Shanks closes his eyes in pain. "Dammit! Stop smiling already! You're going to blind me with your cuteness..!"

━━━━━━ 

_**After few hours... The sky was getting dark.** _

In time the Sea Witch got to adjust to what she believed was a pirate lifestyle. Shanks and (surprisingly) Mihawk enjoyed the woman's company the most. Shanks couldn't help but tease Mihawk for how he stayed longer than his usual visits. All the swordsman did in turn was glare at him.

But that joke didn't go for long, because the two knew they both had an interest in the odd female. They do wonder why they haven't killed her off yet. The island they were on was not on any normal routes in the Grand Line, and it was barely detected by Log Poses. Mihawk only got there through Shanks's Vivre Card. Plus the secret report Shanks received from one of his crew, which was that they didn't find any boat or ship on shore other than theirs and Mihawk's. All these discrepancies, and maybe more. 

The captain kept a smile as he took another sip of sake. The swordsman on his left looked at him in disapproval. From a distance, they watched the woman happily learn and sing songs with the pirate crew. Her hat, a ruined rose, and a large oyster lay on the stump table.

"No matter how pure she may look, she is suspicious. Are you not going to ask her questions?" Mihawk asks, crossing his arms.

Shanks paused before answering, "Taka no Me, have you heard of that legend about strange women born from the sea?"

He glares at him for his idiotic response. "Indeed I have. Why suggest a childish story?"

The red-hair laughs. "Her hat just brought back memories..."

( Mihawk looked at him like _**? ? ?** _) 

"Heeey [f/n]! Come over here for a sec'!" The captain says. 

The female stands up and walks in front of the man. "What do you—"

Akagami no Shanks immediately captures her form in his arms. She sits in his lap, facing him. Her legs went out from his sides, and due to this her long skirt is embarrassingly pulled up, exposing much of her legs. He held her tightly and close to the point where he had to rest his head on her shoulder. She felt him breathing on her ear.

"—ah! What are you doing?! Let me go!" She struggled to get out of his cage. 

Even Mihawk was annoyed. "Akagami! Don't—!" 

"Now now..! Don't struggle. The rules are, I ask questions and you answer all of them, okay?" Shanks playfully says.

[f/n] relaxes. "Fine..."

"Good! Now, the first question: Do you like meat?"

"Yes, I really do!" 

Akagami smiles at her response.

"Okay, next question: Are you a Sea Witch?"

.

.

.

**_SILENCE_ **

Shanks laughs loudly as [f/n] began struggling again, without saying a word. 

From how she responded, Mihawk's eyes widened in disbelief. _Could she be..? No, she can't be. That's just a silly tale._

"Release me—!"

Akagami cuts her off and affectionately rubbed his cheek against hers. "Cooome oon! You didn't answer my question!" 

As she continued desperately to break free, she visibly purses her lips to hide her panicked state. 

She lightly puffed her cheeks. "I'm..! I'm not..!" She attempts to lie. 

"Hey, you're a really bad liar. Answer me honestly if you don't want me to bite an ear off."

 _ **! ! !** _Her body stiffened in fear. _I don't want to lose my ear..!_

"Three..!" Shanks evilly started a countdown. Her pursed lips start to tremble.

"Two..!" Her mouth opened but nothing came out. 

"One!" Tears started to form and cloud her vision.

"Aah—" His teeth nipped the top of her ear before—

"Yes! Yes I am! I'm a Sea Witch..!" Her words went weak towards the end but the captain heard her clearly.

After a moment of the big reveal setting into their brains, her sniffs were heard, causing the two men to freeze and look at her face. She was crying.

"I'm not—" she sniffs— "supposed to t-tell!" 

Shanks and Mihawk met eyes. 

The swordsman shook his head in disapproval. "Look what you did, Akagami."

Said man started to sweat and look at his crew for help. Unfortunately his crew was disappointed too.

"Captain! How cruel!"

"How could you make sweet [f/n] cry?!"

"Sir, you're disgusting!" 

Shanks was great at teasing, but horrible at apologizing. Actually, he doesn't apologize at all.

He attempted to calm her down by patting her head and trying to be nicer. "H-hey..! Don't cry, okay? I'm sorry..."

As his hand went near her head, the witch took her chances. With her bottled anger hidden by her sadness acting as fuel for her strength, she bit his hand as hard as she could. Shanks jumped and yelps in pain, but also loosening his hold on her. There [f/n] pulled both her legs back and then...

"Torpedo..." She prepared her attack by using her upper body strength.

"KICK!" 

She quickly kicks the man's chest before he could even process the situation and use Busoshoku/Armament Haki. Shanks immediately went flying off his log seat, clouds were left in his place due to the pressure and force of the attack. The red-haired captain's flight stops due to his body hitting a coconut tree. She sat satisfied.

After a moment of silence, the pirate crew starts laughing. 

Even Mihawk smiled a bit. _It seems that she shouldn't be underestimated._

"She got you good Captain!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Nice one [f/n]!" 

Shanks had already recovered but decided to sit there, admiring the woman from afar. He laughs to himself. _I've found quite the woman._

━━━━━━ 

**_It was finally dark. A fire was made._ **

It was a while after Shanks got what he deserved. He now didn't do anything to the sweet Sea Witch. Actually, he could, but Mihawk wouldn't let him. Taka no Me was tired of her suffering. In fact, she now sat to the left of the swordsman. His body was the barrier between Akagami and the Sea Witch. Somehow the red-haired captain missed torturing her in his arms.

As his gaze landed on [f/n], she hid a bit more behind the swordsman and instinctively held his arm. Her soft but warm touch paralyzed him for a moment before he glared at the captain. 

"Heeey Taka no Me—" Shanks tries to speak.

"Silence, Akagami." 

The captain pouts and takes a swig. 

Instead of fighting until the end, the Sea Witch opened up about her life and duties. She felt she could trust them with the information and believed the future wouldn't be affected. Shanks seemed a bit too drunk to take it all seriously, but Mihawk listened intently. And even though his stern expression didn't change to express his interest, he truly was amazed at your abilities.

━━━━━━ 

**_It was late. The party ends._ **

The crew was drunk and asleep. Shanks was drunk off his wits but was still awake, and Mihawk was getting ready to leave. [f/n] watched him from the sand.

She loved the design of his little boat. The green flame candles, the coffin shape, the single seat, and the cross mast with engraved designs that matched the sword on his back. It made her think of getting a boat for herself, since she felt bad for relying on the Sea Kings so much.

Mihawk finished setting up and now had to unfurl his sail. But instead he walked up to the Sea Witch, his golden eyes dominating hers. He stops to stare at her face one more time. She then smiled at him, causing his gaze to soften. 

Even though they had only met today, the swordsman felt that he knew her for long. Perhaps it was all the emotions and actions you had expressed in those few hours that made a mark on him. For once he was thankful for Akagami's idiocy.

"Mihawk!" That was the first time he heard you say his name. "I want to meet you again!" She says, keeping her enchanting smile.

His lips part, he was ecstatic when she said that to him. Without a second thought he took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles, letting his lips linger a bit more before releasing.

"I too, wish to see more of you, [f/n]." 

As the swordsman turns to leave, the comfortable silence was broken by Shanks's yelling.

"Noooooo! Don't gooo [f/n]! I looove youu!" 

The drunk captain somehow manages to run down to the shore. His arms were open and ready to tackle the female but...

"[y/n]—!"

He loses his footing and ends up tackling Mihawk instead. Her laugh was clear and melodious. It went to be carried on in the seas, and finally making the night for the two.

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're opposites but fit so well together...


	7. CURRENCY ━ WATER 7 VISIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Galley-La Company ahead! for this chapter: a bit of Kaku ♥ ]

**_sea witches need money too!_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

MORNING. IN SOME SEA, YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHERE.

A long yawn escapes your mouth as you travel on your trustworthy Sea King once again. But this time, you had named him because you were tired of whistling on shores. His name was Uku, meaning "to float." You thought it was short and nice to yell out onto the sea.

"Ukuuu..." [f/n] sounded.

**_Yeah?_ **

"Nothing, just testing your name again."

Now that you think about it, Shanks had forced new emotions within your mind. You were now more likely to get happy, sad, or angry at certain things you interact with. But even so, emotions are still mysterious. The only thing you understood was that sometimes it just felt right to reveal things. It was called honesty, you believed.

You weren't sure what held you back before. Maybe it was the sense of duty? The feeling that you only had to focus on a task?

It all confused you. Were you meant with predetermined limitations? And the fact that the reason for your existence is quite vague...

No, you shouldn't be thinking of that.

"Any village is fine, Uku. I'll be selling oysters again," you tell him, as you grasped the oyster you held for a while now.

**_You're finally making money now, huh?_ **

"Yes, and I'm planning on getting a ship so I don't have to rely on you all the time."

**_I don't mind carrying you. You're from the sea, after all._ **

"I believe I need to be more independent. I don't mean to offend."

You looked at the oyster in your hand, then gently opened them up with thumb and pointer. The oyster was already dead when you found it, but you couldn't help but still respect them. Inside was a large and lustrous pearl. It was probably too much for them to handle.

Long before you traveled and was still in training, you noticed that you were great at finding oysters with pearls in them. It came to you as you went to find clams to eat in the morning. If you had an oyster in your hand, you could feel how they were feeling. The ones that felt stressed usually had pearls in them. From there you gently cut small openings with your fingernail and took them out. After that, you released them back into the ocean.

_I think I'll need more money._

One pearl probably wasn't enough. You might as well get more to have enough to spend, which was better than having less and not being able to buy all you need. There wasn't any pockets on you so you'd have to get as much as your hands could carry.

"Uku, stop here."

**_Okay._ **

You removed your hat and left your belongings on the Sea King before leaping off. As you dove in skillfully, bubbles clouded around you before dissipating. The fish around you froze but relaxed after they realized who you were. Since you were from the ocean, your body adapted to the environment. Skin doesn't wrinkle up and you navigated the dark parts easily. Though you do wish one day you would have something other than your feet to swim...

━━━━━━ 

It was a while after you harvested a handful of pearls. Your clothes were now dry but your hair wasn't so you kept your hat off. Uku insisted in taking you to a specific place that he said was perfect for you. You didn't know many places so you agreed, but now that you've been traveling for quite a while you felt sleepy.

You stored the pearls in the oyster shell after mumbling an apology. The oyster shell was as big as your palm so it was perfect.

"Are we there yet?"

**_No._ **

"When will we arrive? It's almost afternoon..."

**_Don't be impatient. Many great places are located in the Grand Line._ **

"So it's called being impatient... Should I take a nap..?"

**_You could._ **

"Then I will." Another yawn. "What is the name of this island we're visiting?"

**_They call it Water 7._ **

━━━━━━ 

**_Hey..._ **

"Nnn..."

**_Hey..!_ **

"Nn. Hmm..?"

**_Can you wake up already?!_ **

[f/n] slowly opens her eyes as they adjusted to the sun's rays. They were half-lidded since you were still on the verge of falling back to sleep. Something about sleeping is just too enjoyable...

You sit up and shade your eyes with a hand before putting on your Hiyokebou. Eyes went to focus on the island you've spotted. It looked more like a fountain than an island, plus it was still far away.

"Uku... I don't think we're at Water 7 yet..."

**_Of course we're not! We can't get closer like this. You would be spotted and marked suspicious._ **

"So you're suggesting that I should swim?"

**_Yep._ **

"Just after I finished drying my clothes..." You complain as you went in the water.

Oyster in hand, you thanked and waved the Sea King goodbye.

As you swam towards the unusual looking island, you noticed long tracks on the water. They seemed connected to Water 7 and another place nearby. You assumed it was a kind of transportation. Getting closer to the island, you hid your appearance in the water. From that you discovered that Water 7 was built upon the remains of their old buildings, probably due to the water level rising. They were covered in algae and conquered by schools of fish.

You swam towards a deserted alley/sidewalk, where no one would see you coming out of the water. You helped yourself up silently, and your feet adjusted to the texture of the sidewalk. As you wrung your clothes, trying to remove as much water as you could, you also removed your soaked hat. You could manipulate all the water out from your clothes, but the risk of being discovered was too great.

The Hiyokebou had a small string that secured it from flying off your head, but now you used it to let it hang and dry from behind, right above your gourd. Your hair was wet too and it would be uncomfortable to stuff it into your hat again. Being somewhat soaked from head to toe, you planned to tell the curious that you accidentally fell in the water.

Now that you've secured your entrance, your eyes looked at everything and everyone.

Water was everywhere. They acted as roads for these cute water creatures that allowed people to ride. The buildings and shops with awnings were colorful and inviting. People looked happy and you easily asked them for directions. They even gave you a couple maps!

Meeting dead ends were not a problem for you because you were strong enough to jump great distances. Even if you couldn't, you didn't have enough money to buy a Yagara Bull (you heard the people call them) anyway.

The maps helped you learn the layout of Water 7. There was seven docks owned by the shipbuilding company Galley-La, and Dock 1 was the best out of all of them. You went back to thinking about Uku, how he said this place was perfect for her. He was right.

With water everywhere, it was incredibly comforting, especially when exploring unfamiliar grounds. The people were extremely friendly and understanding to newcomers. The island was well-known for their great shipbuilding, which met your goal of getting a ship. And plus, the smell of delicious meat being cooked...

━━━━━━ 

You arrived at the **B** Cashing Building. It was time to exchange your pearls for Beri. You were also dry and back to your usual appearance.

Shitemanna-san (the appraiser) was amazed at your haul, even if it was just a handful. He said that pearls were the kind of treasure that no one would dive and risk their lives for. It was the kind that would end up on your hand due to some miracle or through treasure. So when you told him that you harvested them yourself, he was taken aback.

"I estimate for these valuable pearls... 550,000 Beri." He tells you.

"Okay." He then gives you the amount in a small briefcase. "Thank you very much." You leave the building.

Sadly you didn't know the amount wasn't accurate.

━━━━━━ 

Time passed, and you've spent a bit for yourself. **B** 10,000 on a white and sleeveless (but still covered your gills) summer dress that was made of a material that dried easily[*], and **B** 2,000 on food because you wanted to taste many. You were now heading to Dock 1 with **B** 538,000, and you hoped it was enough to get a small ship for yourself.

[ *Yes, this is your new usual clothing. I'm not good at describing fashion but... 

My best description of your outfit: 

A white summer dress that is made of a light, easily-drying, and not see-through kind of fabric. The fabric is tightened/starts from the waist-line, which makes it look like the dress has two parts: the top of your torso and the skirt. 

The torso is sleeveless, but the fabric from the waist wraps around your chest and covers the ends of your collarbones, making a V-like design but the fabric goes over the other. It's the same design at the back, but a bit higher. 

The skirt part has much more fabric than the torso part. The length of the skirt ends right above your knees. The fabric is tightened at the waist to create many ruffles (that aren't heavy at all) which is a part of its design to cover up. 

The dress is very comfy, and it allows you to move freely without worrying about perverts. ]

The briefcase softly hits your knees as you walk. You could feel all the money you had inside it. From your time in Water 7, you learned a lot about money. People would earn and then spend. It was a simple cycle, but earning money wasn't easy. You knew it took a while to gather those pearls, and the prices varied on the quality. Thoughts of finding other ways to earn money popped out.

_Selling fish? No, I don't like hurting them._

_Water tricks? No, that will make me suspicious._

_Ask for errands? ..._

_...maybe._

The large metal door with a "1" engraved was in your sights. Your eyes then went towards the water highways and spotted Yagara Bulls in waiting. They smiled at you, their perfect white rows shining and emanating friendliness.

"Nii!" **_Welcome to Water 7 Miss Sea Witch!_**

You were shocked for a moment. You forgot that you were known by and understood sea creatures.

"Please call me [f/n]."

"Nii?" **_Are you here for vacation?_**

"Not exactly..."

After you both shared smiles, you parted to get closer to the door. The huge metal door seemed powerful but also useless since its sides were supported with low fences. Best that they don't be compared. You assumed the door existed more as a landmark than to keep intruders out.

Your hands rested on the harmless fence and looked inside. There you saw many shipwrights working. Carrying lumber, hammering nails, and easily using difficult looking tools with great efficiency and skill. It amazed you at how confident they all seemed, and how calm they were as they worked together. Their movements weren't dull too, they had smiles and joked a little.

The large metal structures (that weren't houses) could be seen carrying piles of wood that the shipwrights can't carry by themselves. There was also cannons, wheels, and other things you couldn't identify. It all looked interesting enough to encourage you to look closer...

━━━━━━ 

He finishes cutting the planks with his special large saw. After placing the tool down, he grabs the planks and held them on his shoulder. He doesn't even take a second to pat off the sawdust on his blue and orange high-collared jacket. The man obviously had the air of a professional. He then goes off to carry the planks to only-he-knows-where.

It seemed that all the shipwrights worked together with almost no words exchanged. As long as they knew what they were working on, each knew what part they should immediately start on. This kind of relationship may only be found in Dock 1, where the Galley-La Company's best shipwrights are found.

But as he walked in the quickest path to his destination, something white was flickering in the corner of his eye. Such small things shouldn't bother him during work hours, but he couldn't help but look since he knew it was in the direction of the entrance. Ignoring a potential client wasn't a good idea. Work for the shipwrights existed because of people contacting Iceburg and also through those who decide to come to the Dock personally.

He saw a woman slowly attempting to go over the short fence—

**_! ! !_ **

He quickly puts down the wood that he was carrying, and ran over to her.

"Stop right there! Only authorized personnel are allowed inside!"

[f/n] froze when she heard a man's voice reach her ears. _Stop..?_

She quickly retracts her limbs and looked in the direction where she heard footsteps getting closer.

He examined the woman. A Hiyokebou, a graceful white summer dress, a gourd on her back, and barefooted... A somewhat common outfit combination. She also had the familiar dark case from the money exchange building.

The Sea Witch's eyes widen at the sight of the shipwright. He had a strangely shaped nose that reminded you of Usopp, wore a white Galley-La cap, a duo-colored jacket, jeans, and white work boots. Excitement quickly filled her, due to the chance of getting to know more about the wonderful Dock.

After going over the fence to leave the work area, he introduces himself.

"I am Kaku."

She gasps slightly. The way he talks reminded her of Mezo, the old man she befriended in East Blue. She immediately but unknowingly warmed up to him because of that.

"So? Are you here for a repair or for a ship?" He asks with a grin.

"A ship, please!" [f/n] responds and returns the smile.

"Okay," he adjusted his hat, a sense of determination shone through his eyes, "custom or catalog?"

"Custom..?" She wasn't sure what the options meant but she believed it didn't matter. _A ship is a ship, right?_

"Alright! Please answer a few questions for me."

He began asking a bunch of questions that (she believed) contributed into making her ship. The Sea Witch answered them all, to the best of her knowledge.

"Expected amount of passengers?"

"One."

"Type of ship?"

"To live in..?"

"Any special additions?"

"A water filter!"

"Preferred theme?"

"Something sea related, maybe?"

"Favorite colors? Food? Hobbies?"

"[favorite colors], meat, and reading—"

"Reading, huh? You must be an intelligent woman then."

"Um—"

"Can I get your name?"

"[f/n]." 

Kaku smiles. _What a pretty name._ He picks up the planks he was holding before and puts them back on his shoulder.

[f/n] wasn't sure what the last few questions were for but she easily shrugged the worry off. She had to trust the shipwright. She didn't know a single thing about shipbuilding, so it wasn't right for her to think that way.

She was told to come back tomorrow, so he had time to draw up a blueprint.

As he turned to leave, she stopped him with a question.

"Wait! How much will it be?"

He scratched his nose in thought. "About 2,500,000 Beri... probably." 

The Sea Witch stops herself from expressing her shock. _I'm not even close! I only have 538,000 Beri..._

"O-okay..!" She wasn't sure if she could get that much. 

Kaku spotted the signs of her unease. Stutter, pursed lips, hands grasping her briefcase with slight twitches. 

He chuckles. "Don't worry! Leave it to me to get you a great price!" He winks. 

The gesture caused her to furrow her brows, not in worry but in confusion. It was the first time she'd seen someone do that to her. She wasn't sure what it meant, and wondered if she missed some secret message from it. 

_Was that a threat? Does it connect to his words..?_ She had wide eyes. _Oh no! What if he means to show hate?!_

"O-okay! Bye..!" With that she immediately left the front entrance of Dock 1. 

This left Kaku standing there, gritting his teeth and cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. _Was I too forward? Maybe my flirts creeped her out..!_ With his head down, he went off with his planks and emanating a gloomy atmosphere. 

━━━━━━ 

WATER 7. ROCKY CAPE.   
**_A while later. It was in the afternoon._**

[f/n] sat on the edge of what the people named the Rocky Cape. The suitcase was beside her, finally resting after all the walking in the strange city. By this time, Kaku had already passed word of her request to Iceburg, and of the reveal of the blueprints tomorrow. But as this was going on, the Sea Witch started to question herself. 

Did she really need a ship? 

Most of her mind was stuck on thinking of reasons why she does. But the more she thought, they were all selfish reasons, she realized. To sleep in, to travel without Uku, to relax... Was this the right behavior for a Sea Witch? 

She sounded a groan for her frustration. 

Unfortunately, she decided not to use this time to look for pearls so she was still stuck at **B** 538,000. She starts to regret her request and wished that she had ordered a small wooden boat instead. But she can't just let the blueprint Kaku made go to waste...

Her hand lands on the metal case and her fingers travel the textures of its cover. She wonders if an apology would be enough... 

"Ah, so you were here all along," a silky and authoritative voice comments from behind. 

**_. . ?_ **

She turns to see a blonde-haired woman adjusting her glasses and holding a blue book. A professional air was made, her short pencil skirt and her hair in a neat bun were the stimulants.

She wasn't familiar at all. "Are you speaking to me?" [f/n] asks.

"Of course." She adjusts her glasses again. "You are [f/n], correct?"

Nodding, "Yes, that's me."

"Well then, I am Kalifa, secretary to Iceburg of the Galley-La Company. He requested to have a meeting with you earlier... but I couldn't find any record or anything of you to help me contact you. So I took matters into my own hands and searched for you."

A specific line catches [f/n]'s attention, a ominous feeling grows in her chest. But it wasn't the highlight of the conversation, so she brushes it off.

That aside, she recognized the name Iceburg from listening in on conversations during her walk. She knew that he was a respected and powerful man of Water 7 and the Galley-La Company. Best not to be too expressive, since she wasn't sure what rudeness was. Not having many enemies to obstruct her duties was one of her goals as a Sea Witch.

After picking up her money off the ground, she agrees to meet Iceburg.

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think kaku truly is sweet, he just has a shitty job


	8. DENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Iceburg found in this chapter. Iceburg hella cute, ngl ]

**_love is not a part of the sea witch curriculum._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

WATER 7. GALLEY-LA HQ.

Kalifa knocks on the wooden door that she led you to. "Iceburg-san, I've brought [f/n]-san like you requested."

A masculine voice answers. "Yes, please come in."

The secretary opens the door for you, so you walk in. (You learned from Mezo that accepting things is polite.) Inside, you saw an empty seat. You take it and place your case on your lap.

You see a man with blue hair stylishly combed to his left, had a neat beard that traveled all over his jaw, colored lips, and wore a orange striped suit. At first glance you would say he was a serious businessman, but his attitude was a bit strange. His feet were up on his desk, and he was eating chips. He had on a bored expression, with chip crumbs littering his neat beard. His orange dress shirt was also unbuttoned, and a white mouse squeaked softly in a pocket of his suit.

The sight made you question what being professional and business-like really meant.

Kalifa closes the door and went to stand next to Iceburg, not reacting to his looks.

With a bow, you introduce yourself. "Nice to meet you, Iceburg-san—"

You were interrupted and surprised by his groan. "Where were you?! I scheduled an appointment with you hours ago and you didn't show up!"

A sweat drop starts to form on your forehead. "W-well, I wasn't aware that you wanted to meet—"

This time he brings his legs down to angrily smash a fist on his desk. "No excuses! When I ask to meet someone, they can't decline!" (It seems that he forgot all the times he had cancelled meetings with other people.)

**_._ **

**_. ._ **

**_. . ._ **

You couldn't think of a way to respond.

Kalifa adjusts her glasses. "It's my fault, Iceburg-san. I couldn't find a way to contact [f/n]-san so I personally went to find her."

"Weeell, if it's like that... then okay." He pets the mouse in his pocket with a finger. "By the way, this is Tyrannosaurus[*]."

[ *Iceburg doesn't have him until the beginning of the Water 7 Arc but I made him appear early because he fits well with his character. ]

 _He changed so easily..!_ You thought, finally losing the sweat drop.

━━━━━━ 

As the sky slowly went dark, the three eased into a pleasant conversation. It was mostly of Iceburg and Kalifa informing [f/n] more of Water 7. Though the Sea Witch still wondered the purpose of this appointment. When she asked, Iceburg lazily answered that he just wanted to talk to the lone woman that decided to visit Water 7. [f/n] adjusted to the President's strange personality and was also amazed at how he knew everyone in the city. (But it was actually Kalifa informing him.)

She learned (in short):

the tracks on the water were for a Sea Train called Puffing Tom,

she could get her gourd refilled at Blueno's Bar,

Gol D. Roger's ship was built in Water 7,

and the infamous annual tsunami called Agua Laguna.

(Also that Iceburg liked to drawl "well" and Kalifa labeled offensive things as "sexual harrassment".)

The info seemed enough to convert a tourist into a citizen of Water 7.

"Thank you very much for the information!" She smiles. "I don't know how to repay you both... Iceburg-san, Kalifa-san."

Miraculously, the president hasn't kicked her out yet. He wasn't one to take a liking to anyone, except those under his company and maybe Kokoro-baasan, but he certainly took an interest in [f/n]. It was quite rare for him to do so due to his childish attitude and his record of refusing all his appointments at once. After all, it was he who decided to make an appointment to meet her, not the other way around. He scheduled it immediately after Kalifa informed him of the mysterious tourist that somehow arrived on the island. It was another one of those childish impulses that he'd make without a second thought, similar to him taking in Tyrannosaurus.

Iceburg once questioned his decision when the Sea Witch didn't arrive yet. Was the fact that a lonely woman on the island, somehow encouraged him to make the first move? Did he, at some point, hope for some kind of romance after all the years of just himself? Did he really expect an easy and romantic love story would form just because he forced a woman to meet him?

He sighs. He believed he was on another level of a fool.

Now that he watches her captivating nature as she conversed with Kalifa, he realizes how bold and stupid of a first move he's made.

[f/n] catches his stare and their eyes meet. She gives a smile and Iceburg blushes deeply, thinking he was caught staring. He looks away immediately, earning a confused _chu_ from the white mouse.

 _Am I this bad with women?_ He couldn't help but criticize himself.

The reaction went unnoticed to the Sea Witch, but not to the Galley-La Company's secretary. Kalifa narrows her eyes and smirks as she adjusts her glasses.

"[f/n]-san, it's getting quite late. You should stay here _with Iceburg-san_ for the night," she recommends.

Iceburg immediately turned to her with his mouth open in shock, and a scarlet blush. He couldn't believe that his trusted secretary would do that... _and that wording..! and unnecessary emphasis..!_ He could die of embarrassment.

He tries to object, "K-Kalifa—"

The blonde adjusts her glasses and looks in the book she held. She interjects, "Don't worry, Iceburg-san. We have multiple guest rooms available," she shifts her gaze to him while holding her glasses, "unless..."

"You wanted to suggest that she should sleep alongside you?"

The president choked on air. _KALIFA..!_

He tries to speak once again but it was too low, "That's n-not—"

[f/n] was oblivious to the obviously intimate ideas. "If Iceburg offers it, then I can't be rude to decline, right?" She smiles kindly.

It was Kalifa's turn to be shocked. _She's... dense?!_

━━━━━━ 

**_It's late._ **

Kalifa finally ended her teasing, and it was not because she didn't want Iceburg to have a restless night, it was because it was already hopeless when she discovered how dense [f/n] was. The interaction would not only be useless but also inappropriate, and she didn't want to be the reason for the woman becoming susceptible to such actions. Anyone that persists to make those kinds of moves is obviously an act of _sexual harassment_.

The secretary led her to a guest room that was near to her and Iceburg's rooms. After a lesson of telling [f/n] that she shouldn't sleep in the same bed of a stranger, she leaves. (She didn't really understand it.)

The guest room was simple. There was a window with curtains, a closet, a dresser with a lamp on top, a plain bed with white sheets, and a door to a small bathroom. It all seemed very clean, probably thanks to Kalifa's foresight. The Sea Witch puts her case down, takes off her Hiyokebou, pulls off her gourd, and jumps onto the soft bed. The hat lands on the lamp, and the gourd beside her bed. The last time she'd slept on a mattress was when Mezo told her to take care of his house for a few days. And that was... a long time ago.

_The Strawhats should already be over Reverse Mountain... they've finally encountered Vivi then..._

Luffy has a long way to go in order to reach Alabasta, but [f/n] still worries.

Though the Sea Witch should be worrying about herself more...

━━━━━━ 

**_...There are operations occurring behind the scenes..._ **

.

.

.

 ** _puru puru puru puru puru. puru puru puru—_** [ This is a low ring of a Den Den Mushi. ]

**_gacha._ **

"What have you found?" First voice, feminine.

"Similar results. Nothing in the archives." Second voice, deep and urgent.

"I've kept her under supervision, like you asked." 1.

"Excellent. Did you discover anything new?" 2.

"Other than what we know, she is mindless and uninformed."

"We will use that in our favor. Expect another call."

"Understood."

**_gacha._ **

━━━━━━ 

**_The sun was about to rise._ **

The second a minuscule amount of the sun's rays enter from the window, the Sea Witch stirs. The room was still too dim for the naked eye, but it was enough for the woman to pull the covers over her body. This is because Sea Witches had skin that was sensitive to light. It was a result of living/sleeping in the ocean for many years. Light has problems travelling through water, which makes them slow to reach deep waters. But there are always small amounts of light that succeed, so her sensitive skin helps her react and wake up when the day starts.

It can be irritating, to be forced to awaken so abruptly, but that was the only downside. Basking in the hot sun was something women from the sea were used to, and the heat wasn't threatening. It can be assumed that the bodies of Sea Witches are used to extreme conditions.

She finally opens her eyes.

As her lashes flutter, she rubs off the irritating crust that formed overnight. (Which doesn't happen when she sleeps in the sea.) After that came a long yawn and stretching.

"No new visions..." she whispers to herself.

Sea Witches don't dream, they only have visions. It can repeat over and over again until it happens or something in the world changes.

[f/n] knew there wasn't going to be anything new, but she couldn't stop her sigh and feelings of disappointment. She didn't want to think why, she just allowed herself to let it out... because it made her feel better.

Pushing herself to the edge and getting off her bed, she walked to the window. The sun was still rising. The view was beautiful, even if it was obscured slightly by the glass. From above she could see the streets of Water 7, and there was almost no one roaming. She was used to the streets being so busy together with all the different kinds of Yagara Bulls, items, and people. But she knew that people needed their rest, like she.

Her fingers travel through her manageable-length hair, freeing knots to turn into soft [h/c] locks. She would've used a comb, but she didn't own one. She then pulled back all the hair she could grasp, twisted it, and hid the roll within. [Let's just pretend it secured itself without pins and shit.] The rest of her hair that was too short were free, but they complimented her features by acting as bangs and side locks that framed her face[*]. After that she covered her head with her signature Hiyokebou.

[ *I didn't prepare a drawing yet but [f/n]'s usual hairstyle is most similar to a French twist.   
I thought it was elegant and the best hairstyle for the always-moving-and-working Sea Witch. ]

She brought her case and gourd with her as she silently left the room. Her barefooted steps were light when going down the steps; she didn't want to wake anyone or catch any attention. She decided to go for a swim with Uku, and possibly catch clams to dine and pearls to make a bit of cash. She also didn't want anyone following her... it would be bad news for her if someone catches her talking to a Sea King. With skilled fingertips, she leaves and closes the front door quickly and quietly.

_I hope Kalifa and Iceburg doesn't mind me going out for a bit..._

━━━━━━ 

Like always, I wake up early to give myself enough time to do my tasks. I put on my glasses, open my window for air and light, and then made my bed. I take a quick shower, wear my usual uniform, and did my hair. Next, I go to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast, this time for three people. I look through my book as I boil water for coffee.

**_puru puru puru—_ **

**_gacha._** I accept the call.

"A group of three should arrive today, early afternoon. Keep her under surveillance," he efficiently informs me.

 ** _gacha._** And he hangs up.

After preparing three mugs of coffee and grabbing some bread, I place them on a tray and carry it upstairs.

I reach [f/n]'s room. **_KNOCK KNOCK._**

"I'm going in, [f/n]." After that I turned the knob and pushed the door open—

 ** _! ! !_** From the shock, the mugs on the tray that I held rattled heavily.

_She's not in her room!_

I immediately closed the door and sat on the bed. I take out the Baby Den Den Mushi and dialed the number. A sweat forms on my forehead, but I didn't have time to it wipe off.

_We may have a problem._

🌊 🌊 🌊


	9. PUNISHMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ you just show off more of your abilities in this chapter. ]

**_do not anger a Sea Witch!_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

NEAR WATER 7. IN THE SEA.

The gourd you sipped from was now only filled halfway, and you wondered if you should go for a refill at Blueno's Bar. You remember your last refill at Gold Roger's Bar. The cold and rough stone floor, the creaking bar seats... Those thoughts made you think back to the events on Loguetown. Especially a certain Marine...

_I wonder how Smoker-Taisa[*] is doing._

[ *I decided to use "-Taisa" when speaking to/voicing Marine Captains because it felt better on tongue, and also because I'm used to the anime in sub. Expect a lot more Romaji in the future! ]

Sure, that time with him chasing you was certainly a threat to your job and to the lives of future events, but it ended up being fine in the end. It also was a fun experience for you. From your visions, you knew that he was on his ship and would soon reach Alabasta. He would be focused on catching Luffy. Maybe you can talk to him before then?

The blue and green Sea King swims calmly and quietly. There was no set destination, you just wanted to relax while surrounded by the salty waters you've been with since awakening. Though you weren't sure if Uku had a place in mind...

"Are we... going somewhere?" You ask.

**_There's an island in this direction but it wasn't my intention._ **

With that you take off your hat and gourd then placed it next to your case full of money. After loosening your updo, you launch off the Sea King's head and dove in the water. Uku continues to swim at his pace since he knew you could easily catch up to him. You swim up next to the right of his face and grabbed one of the large teeth that stuck out his mouth.

 _He doesn't mind at all._ You hold onto it with a smile.

[ Uku wasn't an extremely large Sea King. He was big enough to swallow a small ship, but not as big as a small island. ]

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] held onto Uku for a while, and then releases to quickly snatch a clam at the seafloor. She then climbs back up to her seat to enjoy her snack. But that was only for a short while until the Sea Witch craves the cool waters.

**_SPLASH!_ **

A growl came from the Sea King. **_Was that necessary?_**

She laughs playfully.

Uku may seem like he's annoyed with the woman's presence, but he very much loves how her antics light up the boring atmosphere. The two are obviously best friends because they've been together since her awakening. The Sea King wouldn't admit it but watching [f/n] grow and learn made him feel somewhat responsible, like a guardian. Even if he was too old to be so sentimental, he can't help but want her to grow up and be happy.

This time she doesn't hang from his tooth. She decides to swim next to him while occasionally picking up a clam and harvesting pearls from some oysters. So far she had one large and four small pearls. The large pearl was as lustrous and opalescent as any other large pearl, but this time, it was black. [f/n] was too amazed at this discovery that she stopped swimming just to admire it in the sunlight.

 ** _I've never seen something like that. You should keep it._** Uku advises.

She turns it with her fingers, inspecting its strange quality. "Maybe I will..."

Its size was large enough to fill the space inside a clenched fist. But the size for this pearl wasn't important anymore. The Sea Witch wondered how much it would be if she decided to sell it—

_No. I can't sell it._

Money almost took control of her head. She agrees that the beauty of the pearl and the process it took to be made could not compare to any amount of Beri. Her fingers took off the cork of her gourd and inserted the pearl inside. Until she knew what to do with it, she would hide it. She puts the cork back on. Even if people were to hold her gourd, they wouldn't be able to notice that something was inside it, unless they empty it, which was something only she could do because she drinks from it.

The other four small pearls were left to be held in her suitcase, since it was the only other "bag" she had. Now that her stuff was organized, she relaxed in the sun's rays to dry herself.

━━━━━━ 

IN THE SEA, APPROACHING WATER 7.

Three Marine ships sail beside each other simultaneously. Though the ship in the middle was ahead of the other two, a common formation. The leading ship had a mast with "Otto" painted onto it. [ Not a real Captain. ]

"Otto-Taisa! Water 7 is in sights!" A Marine reports.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT! IF YOU WANT TO BE HELPFUL, GO TELL EVERYONE TO PREPARE THEIR ARMS!" The Captain rudely replied.

"Hai!" He salutes nervously and leaves.

Captain Otto grumbles complaints to himself. "Shitty CP9 and their power to request forces..! They didn't even provide a clear report..!" He crumples the paper with his fists before stuffing it into a pocket.

Steps approach the Captain. "Everyone is ready and armed, Otto-Taisa!"

The Captain growls, feeling very annoyed at everything. "Why you..! GO PREPARE THE HARPOONS! CANNONS! WHATEVER IT IS!"

"H-hai! Otto-Taisa!" The Marine leaves once again.

The Captain sees the fountain-like island slowly getting closer and clearer. The Marine coat that hung off his shoulders and its tassels gently waved in the breeze, similar to a flag. The kanji "Justice" on his back was eye-catching. He takes out his binoculars and puts it up to his eyes; the tool lines up to the brim of the Marine hat he wore. His eyes start to look for a safe place to dock his ships in secret. He was ordered to enter Water 7 without being noticed by the people, so he had to figure out a route in advance. But as his eyes scanned the area... he noticed something.

It was moving, but it absolutely wasn't a ship. What he was looking at wasn't very clear, but it seems to be coming in his direction. At first it looked like a figure riding on a raft, that had no sail and it was faster than his ships. He adjusts the binoculars, a feature he forgot for a moment, and focuses on the figure... which turns out to be a woman?

 _A... woman?_ The Captain wonders before taking off the binoculars. He puts a hand into his pocket, feeling for the crumpled report.

He takes it out and uses the ship's railings to help him unravel and straighten it as much as he could. His eyes skim for the specific descriptions of his order, hoping to find important characteristics of his target, since he couldn't remember. One hand holds the paper down to keep it from flying, and the other was a guiding finger for the Captain's eyes.

He found them. "A white Hiyokebou... and rides on a Sea King..?" 

.

.

.

[f/n] sits criss-cross with her eyes closed. She's silent, just enjoying the warm air of the approaching afternoon and listening to the waves gently pass Uku. It was extremely soothing, she neared falling asleep.

**_[f/n]! Wake up!_ **

The Sea Witch jumps to sit straight, now fully awake. "Huh? What?"

**_There's three Marine ships ahead... I think they saw us._ **

She huffs, slightly annoyed. "But they didn't do anything yet..."

**_Did you forget about last time?! We will not cross paths with the Marines! So, hang on, we're going underwater._ **

"Wait—!"

.

.

.

The Captain finishes reading the report and pulls up his binoculars to check the mysterious woman again—

He looks to see her immediately submerging into the waters, and the only thing he identified before she disappeared was the white Hiyokebou on her head.

"What the hell—"

 ** _puru puru puru puru puru. puru puru..._** He suddenly felt one of his pockets vibrate, and heard his Baby Den Den Mushi ringing.

He takes it out to answer. **_...PURU PURU PURU. PURU PURU—_**

 ** _GACHA._** "This is Otto-Taisa—"

"Do you have the target in sights?" His tone was urgent and straightforward.

"Yes, she just went underwater—"

"Then what are you doing? Don't let her get away."

The Captain was really annoyed to be ordered so quickly, but he couldn't object to a high rank.

Immediately he starts yelling orders. "ALL FORCES ON DECK!"

Once everyone was in their formation, Otto gave more. "Net Launcher Unit, aim at the ocean in front of the ship!"

The group looked confused, not sure if they heard the order correctly. They believed they were going to aim at nothing; they didn't see her go underwater. 

The Captain growls at their distrust. "WHY ARE YOU ALL HESITATING?!"

.

.

.

She clutches onto her case with one hand and the other on Uku's top fin. With two of her hands occupied, her hat leaves her head and her hair spills out. The Hiyokebou manages to stay by her head due to its head string.

**_We're turning around now. They're getting too close._ **

The Sea King makes a quick 180 degree turn, his eel-like body creates a U-shape as he does. It was a bit too abrupt that [f/n] almost lets go of her grip.

"I don't think they even noticed us..." A small amount of bubbles leave her mouth as she speaks.

She turns her head to look at the surface, even if it was a bit obscured due to the waves. Her ears catch a man yelling something incomprehensible, which was because of the distance between them. Then almost immediately she sees something launch off one of their ships, and following from behind was two more. They seemed to blossom like flowers, except that they had multiple holes—

"Nets?!" The Sea Witch panics.

The nets expanded to a size that could capture her form and hinder Uku. Her hands weren't free, but she couldn't just ignore the nets that were about to come over them from above. She had to act quickly.

"Uku, hold onto this for me!" After that she lets go of it with her left, and kicks it.

The Sea King was startled for a moment, but became focused. He knew not to disobey her when her tone was serious. Her kick caused the case to travel through the waters like a torpedo, the bubbles that trail after it rise to the surface. The case ends up a bit ahead of Uku, so he could hold it in his mouth like she ordered.

"Don't stop, I will catch up to you!" She then lets go of his fin.

Now with her hands free, she could act. She swims up and peeks her head out the surface. With her right, she grabs an amount and her left flicks her fingers three times.

"Samedaatsu!"

.

.

.

[ WARNING: BLOOD. ]

After he ordered the Unit to shoot, and yelling at them for not doing it simultaneously, he waits for the net to go over his target. He sees the woman's [h/c]-haired head pop out, her Hiyokebou hanging at the back. The three nets that his crew shot now hovered over her, and he waited in anticipation.

Instead he hears whistles, as if something was cutting through the air, and suddenly he witnesses the nets getting cut up before falling. They now looked like scraps of trash in the ocean. His target disappears underwater and seemed to return back to the Sea King.

[ "Samedaatsu" meaning Shark Darts, is a Sea Witch water manipulation technique used mainly for offense. It's a ranged move, where water droplets that vary in size become bullets/blades that can pierce and cut, similar to a shark's teeth. It's a very versatile move, meaning it can be used in most situations. The strength of this technique depends on the amount of training, and the amount of water is not a problem. With enough training, it's possible to cut iron. ] 

"I need a report." The Captain's Baby Den Den Mushi was still connected.

Otto's focus falter for a moment before answering, "She— I'm not sure how— destroyed our nets!"

"Shoot cannonballs ahead of them. Don't harm the target."

With that, he ordered his cannon unit immediately. "CANNONS, AIM TO BLOCK THEIR PATH! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Cannons line up at the edge, already containing a cannonball and gunpowder. "READY! FIRE!"

The cannonballs launch with one after the other. When they hit the water, it causes small explosions. Their target's shadow pauses every time one ends up in their path, and this helps the Marine ships get closer to them.

Captain Otto decides to take advantage of the shrinking distance. "Net Launcher Unit, fire! Aim to capture!"

Though these attempts were futile, since the Sea Witch easily shredded them as she was on the Sea King.

But right after it, a harpoon comes into view. Once it goes into the water, Otto grew a vein.

He looks back to yell, "WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT SHOT THAT?!"

When he spots the culprit behind the device, he was about to yell at him before—

"Otto-Taisa! He hit the Sea King!" A Marine says.

Otto's eyes look back in the direction of his target and finds the ocean reddening, making it clearer to spot where the target is located.

.

.

.

[f/n] thought it would all be okay when she stops the nets, but then they started shooting cannonballs and even more nets. She loses her focus due to her worry for Uku's well-being. Her grip stays on his fin as the Sea King struggles to find a way through the explosions.

 ** _Urgh!_** She hears him grunt, sounding in pain.

The Sea Witch could feel the pain and stress he was feeling. "Wha-what's wrong?!" She was really worried.

**_Don't... worry about it..._ **

She looks back, expecting to see the Marines' ships but was shocked from the sight of red instead. Her eyes travel to the source, and spots a harpoon spear lodged into his tail. Since they were underwater, the wound bled out easily.

"UKU! YOU'RE HURT!" Her eyes were wide, knowing everything wasn't going well.

 ** _I said... don't... worry about it..._** She could hear from his tone that the injury was taking up a lot of energy.

Her eyes wanted to spill, but she knew that she shouldn't. Her eyes went to her free hand, it was trembling. She was stressed with all the predicaments happening simultaneously. All she did was freeze in place. 

_What am I... doing? What... what's wrong with me..?_

She hears the voices behind her, slowly getting closer and understandable.

_What's..! What's wrong with me?!_

Anger started to build up inside of her, one for the Marines, and the other towards herself.

_I have a hand free... but Uku got hurt! Why am I not doing anything?!_

**.**

**. .**

**. . !**

After a moment, she forms a fist. _I know I can't sit around. I'm a Sea Witch!_

Her eyes close, she calms herself. _I will act._

They then flutter open, looking different from before. "Uku, stop moving and rise. You need to slow your bleeding."

**_I know I told you—_ **

"Don't defy me, Uku."

Her angered tone was so unlike her that it gave him shivers running down his spine. Almost instantly he rose to the surface, exposing his wound to the air. But at the same time, [f/n] unexpectedly pulls out the harpoon. It was so quick that it was almost painless, which may have been her intention. The cannon fire ceases, upon realizing that their target stopped.

Her right hand held the spear tightly, the Sea King's blood that covered the sharp tip slowly traveled to paint her fist. The Sea Witch now stood on Uku's back and faced the three Marine ships that seemed to slow. She now has their attention. Her body and hair was noticeably drenched. The white dress and [h/c] locks clung to her form. And the bangs that complimented her face now covered her intense dark orbs. The Marines couldn't tell but she was furious.

With her left she puts her signature Hiyokebou back on her head, no longer wanting it to hang from behind. A shadow casts over her eyes and her mouth formed a frown. The Marines could only watch her in anticipation. Next she spins the harpoon for it to face the sky, and takes a stance: her left leg in front of the other, both slightly bent. The sharp end faces the Marines as she held it over her shoulder. And when she takes a few more steps backwards, they realize what she was about to do. She runs on the back of the Sea King, and once she gains enough momentum, she uses the twist of her upper half and her feet to return the harpoon to the perpetrator. 

It was faster than a launched one, and it aimed straight for the Captain's head. The Marines panic for a moment before lowering their heads. The spear could be heard piercing through the air before hitting the ship's main mast and breaking it. The crew visibly panics as the ship swerves heavily.

She would've left after all that but... that wasn't the end of the Sea Witch's punishment.

When she threw the harpoon, blood flew off of it and ended up staining her arms and the sides of her cheeks. She looked similar to someone who had finished a murder, and this terrifies many of the Marines.

She then sees them work together to stop the mast from falling into the ocean. While she allowed them to do so, she takes her time wringing and taking out the water from her hair. She also puts it back in her usual updo, that was secured by her hat. This is because she didn't want her hair to bother her later on.

 _Two ships in the back..._ She notices.

Once she finishes shaking off some water to make herself lighter, she takes another stance, this time a natural one. She extends her right hand to grab the waters from behind the Captain's ship. Then she extends her left, her pointer finger in the air, like a warning.

_They don't need that many ships._

"Uzu," [f/n] whispers as she drew swirls in the air with her left pointer finger.

.

.

.

━━━━━━ 

I sat on the deck, covering my head in fear. She just tried to kill me! That... that bitch!

My men work to get the main mast onto the deck; this satisfies me because I didn't have to yell at them. My hands dust off my clothing as I slowly got up, and much to my displeasure, my legs tremble as I did so. Curses leave my breath, knowing some woman got _me_ , a _Marine Captain_ , on my knees.

Now that I was fully standing, the target was in my sights. Her blood-stained and shadowed face strikes fear into my soldiers.

"You fucking idiots!" I yell at them to bring them back to reality.

"It's just one woman! WHY ARE YOU ALL SHAKING?! IS THIS HOW JUSTICE ACTS?!"

"NO, OTTO-TAISA!" They tell me.

"THEN GET THE DAMNED ARMED UNIT READY!" I tell them, another plan forming in my head.

After that I turn back to the woman to see her taking her sweet time drying herself. And it annoyed me how confident she was, like we were weaker than her. But little does she know that it was a big mistake to stop running away.

I keep my eyes on her form, watching every move she makes. A smirk grew on my face, showing my evil intent.

"I need a report." I forgot that my Baby Den Den Mushi was still connected to this leopard bastard.

I feel so much more confident now, I realized. I don't care anymore. This man is making this task so difficult for me.

"Fuck your orders CP9! I do whatever the hell I want!" I yell.

"Otto-Taisa, I will remember your words—"

 ** _GACHA._** I end the connection and put the communicator back in my pocket.

My eyes are still on the woman and I notice her put her hands out, her right a fist and the other a pointer. Is she giving us a timer..?

I see her lips move but I couldn't hear what she said. Her pointer also looked like it was... drawing circles? I don't remember that kind of code—

Suddenly, I hear waves crashing, wood breaking, and the ship started move violently, as if we were sailing in a storm. My hand immediately held onto the ship's railing to stop myself from falling.

 **? ? ?** What the hell is happening?!

My ears then catch screams from behind me. I turn to see my two other ships moving much more violently than mine. My legs run to the back of the ship so I could get a better look.

My brows knit in confusion as I watched the two ships slowly... chase each other?

When my eyes roamed to find a reason that made sense, I find a hole in the water—

**_! ! !_ **

I realized what it really was.

"SHIT! IT'S A WHIRLPOOL!" I freak out. I thought random shit like this only happened in the Shinsekai! [ New World. ]

But another idea clicks into my head.

What if it's that woman's doing?! The report _did_ say something about water acting strange...

As much as it frustrates me, there wasn't anything I could do. I could only watch as the whirlpool developed below my two ships, getting faster and faster. I build up so much sweat from all the emotions I had, and the screams of my men did not help at all. The whirlpool was now fully developed, and the two ships start to pass each other, then scratch...

 ** _CRASH!_** And finally, colliding. 

[ "Uzu" meaning Vortex, is a Sea Witch water manipulation technique used mainly for offense. It's a ranged move, where the Sea Witch would grab a portion/body of water and develop a whirlpool, trapping whatever is in it. It's highly effective against groups of ships, but it takes up a lot of energy (depending on the amount). The speed of the vortex depends on the amount of training, and the amount of water can require a lot of focus. ]

The ships soon become shipwrecks and then just floating wooden debris. Everything else got sucked in or was sinking. The surviving Marines from the two ships hang onto whatever that floats, and they hoped that they stay around the edge of the whirlpool. Getting sucked in the middle would for sure drown them. I could hear them scream at me for help... Can those idiots realize that I can't?!

Honestly, it's their fault for staying in the vicinity of the water surge. But... whoever survives, I guess I'll take them back to HQ. 

🌊 🌊 🌊


	10. MISTAKES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ kaku found in this chapter! ]

**_at first we make mistakes, and then we know our limits._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

NEAR WATER 7. IN THE SEA.

I couldn't just stay watching.

My men could handle themselves. They are Marines so... they can survive a whirlpool.

I bring myself back to the front of the ship, finding the target still making the same hand movements. Now that I see her twirling pointer finger was at the same speed of the whirlpool, I concluded that she could manipulate the waters. It also can't be a Devil Fruit power since seawater is supposed to be its weakness. I don't care what she is but this information will be useful in my report, which I'll use to bribe CP9. The disrespect towards Lucci earlier will surely get me killed, but since I'm so smart I have a backup plan.

My ears catch many footsteps approaching. The Ranged Unit that I called ages ago was finally here.

"Otto-Taisa! Ranged Unit, armed and ready!" They saluted in a horizontal formation.

"Took you long enough!" I grumbled.

They wait for instructions.

"Forces! Take aim at the Hiyokebou woman!" They hesitate but I give them a glare to get them moving.

They all line up at the edge, I hear their guns click as they hit the wooden railings of the ship, using it to steady their aim. My hand stops one Marine from following the rest, he looked at me with confusion.

"And you, are going with me."

.

.

.

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] decides to finish up her technique since she started to feel dizzy. Her finger that was spinning at a constant speed began to slow, with the whirlpool in sync. The epicenter starts to shrink, and the waters soon became even and level. The miserable Marines holding onto debris had relieved expressions. It seems that the Sea Witch decided to spare them; she didn't want to be a killer. It's fortunate that they all survived, but now they had to worry about transportation.

Once it was done, she looked at her hands in amazement. _That was the first time I did that..._

Sure she knew her techniques, but never got to try them since she was too busy providing for herself and making sure things were in order for her visions. And plus, she never saw the need to use them. She believed she wouldn't have to fight so seriously. But now she learned that it was a mistake to think that way. If the Marines would attack her, then other enemies existed.

Her arms tremble and her breathing was heavy as she rests from that difficult technique. She moves the strap around her body to access her gourd, and takes a drink.

She was fairly dry now. The skirt of her dress was still a bit wet, but it gently flew due to the passing winds. The winds were now warm, telling her that it was the afternoon. She would've been going back to Water 7 by now, if it weren't for those troublesome Marines. Her eyes go back to Uku's wound. The blood had dried and helped stop the wound from bleeding, but it wasn't a good idea to start moving again. It was a thin layer of dried blood, so it could break easily.

[f/n] sees the Marines prep their guns on the edge of their (only) ship, all aimed at her. Even if she was still a bit exhausted, that drink from earlier helped her focus again, though only for a short time. Grabbing some seawater, she prepares to stop the bullets from hitting her. She then readies her left hand.

"Yasashii..." She whispers.

"FIRE!" The Captain yells.

"HAMON!" Her left hand waves the space in front of her, and a thin wall of water turns into droplets as they catch the projectiles.

With that she kicks away the the nullified bullets, but then—

A single gunshot is heard.

━━━━━━ 

[ WARNING: BLOOD, WOUNDS, THAT KIND OF GRAPHIC SHIT. ]

After I finish negating one round of their bullets, I hear a gun go off before something strikes my right thigh, a sharp pain following after it.

 ** _! ! !_** "AGH—!"

I didn't expect someone to shoot right after..!

The pain then spreads throughout my body, forcing me to fall and rely on my left leg. My hand went to hover over the wound, but retract it when I felt it sting. The pain was so unbearable, I just couldn't stand. Every time I moved my right leg, I felt the bullet deep inside my thigh. It sent painful shocks throughout my body whenever the metal met with my damaged muscles. Soon I felt warm liquid run down my leg, and my vision started to blur. This fight doesn't look good for me anymore. I didn't have much energy after I made the vortex, so this wound didn't help my recovery at all.

I felt Uku's body react, he snapped out of his rest. **_[F/N]!! WHAT HAPPENED?!_** It was the first time I've heard such a worried tone from him. It must have been the strange connection between Sea Witches and sea creatures that alarmed him.

A faint chuckle leaves my mouth, hoping it would calm him, even if I was in extreme pain. "Just a small wound—"

Unexpectedly, I hear another gunshot pierces the air. I somehow I spot the projectile coming straight at me, and in those few seconds I tried to move but failed to dodge it. I hear faint laughter coming from the surviving Marine ship, and I would've expressed anger but I just couldn't. I feel the same familiar hot and piercing pain, this time hitting my stomach. Again, the shock travels throughout my whole body, and I suddenly had the urge to vomit.

These Marines... they aren't satisfied with just one shot...

The tears that I held back for so long finally spill. I feel them run down my cheeks. The pain somehow dulled for a moment.

Two injuries now, I count. I shouldn't move anymore...

**_[F/N]..!_ **

I use all the strength I had left to rip two strips off of the skirt of my dress and tie them around my wounds. It's a good thing that Mezo taught me a lot of things... The urge to vomit rose again, and made me spit out some blood. The metallic taste lingers, it tastes horrible.

Everything hurts... Did I make a mistake..? Was I... too confident..?

**_. . ._ **

I guess... in the end, I'll die without knowing why the Marines hated me so much.

My body collapses onto Uku's back, not even having enough energy to sit up. My eyes felt heavy. I hear the sound of the ocean fade; I watched the bright sun dim. Something was happening, I knew, but I just couldn't see clearly anymore, or comprehend what I was hearing.

━━━━━━ 

Captain Otto laughs loudly as he watches her slowly lose consciousness. He threw the gun behind him and it clanks loudly when it hits the wooden deck. What he felt now was satisfaction. He didn't care if his shots missed her vitals. As long as he knew that she was in pain _and_ rendered her immobile, he just killed two birds with one stone. He also didn't care about CP9's orders, though that may bite him back on the butt.

Next, he orders one from his Net Launcher Unit to aim for the Sea Witch's body.

He thinks Uku is too weak to do anything about it, but that was his mistake to underestimate a Sea King.

The ferocious sea creature lets out an angered roar, it seemed to travel in every direction. It was full of emotion, but also sounded desperate. The hatred he felt reached the Marines. The crew paused their operations, and even the Captain lost his cocky smirk. They're scared of what's to come.

Uku lifts his damaged tail to protect [f/n]'s body, even if it was painful for him. His mind was too clouded with anger to even care about himself. The launched net was immediately swatted away; he didn't give it a chance to transform. From the movement, the Sea Witch slips off of his back, but Uku quickly turns to grab her gently with his mouth. He then quickly did his best to swim away and deeper in the ocean.

The Captain panics, but he couldn't act fast enough to stop them. They will definitely escape this time. His ship was not a submarine, and it was already too late to launch cannonballs. He curses, knowing he should have acted quicker.

 _Though I think_ _they_ _are_ _heading towards Water 7..._ He thought, remembering which direction they were facing before disappearing.

With that thought, he gave orders immediately. He tells his men to temporarily patch the main mast back on, and then unfurl the sails. But in the midst of it, waves started to crash against the sides of the ship, making it wobble. There weren't any dark clouds above or any strong winds.

And this time, it wasn't a whirlpool or any ocean related phenomenon.

Two masses that are larger than ship rose from the sides, the water from their edges rain down onto the deck. The Marines gasp at the sight, and Otto falls to his knees again. He was frightened.

The roar Uku sounded earlier wasn't to scare anyone.

.

.

.

It was a _call_.

━━━━━━ 

Any sea creature would get angry when their beloved Sea Witch is abused right in front of them. So when Uku, a respected Sea King elder, tells the ocean that [f/n] was mercilessly shot by Marines, of course there will be some who want revenge.

He rushes to Water 7, hoping that The Tides of Fate[*] keeps the Sea Witch alive.

[ *It's what the sea creatures named the mysterious force that brought Sea Witches into the world. ]

It was just this morning when he was at peace with [f/n]. When he was witness to her blinding smile, and victim to her playful pranks.

But she now lay limp, held in his mouth. He could see her wounds loosely wrapped with cloth from her dress... he couldn't bear the thought of [f/n] struggling to stop the bleeding...

He approaches the only area of Water 7 that was familiar to him, which was the same place she called Uku for some swimming.

The Rocky Cape.

His head rises out of the water, and he tries his best to be careful with her fragile body. He uses his tongue to gently put [f/n] and her belongings on the land. But he keeps her case in his mouth, deciding to hold onto it until she calls him again.

After a while of waiting, unfortunately he couldn't find anyone around that would help her. He was frustrated for being so useless. It was the first time he wished he was a land creature. With hands he could stop the bleeding, and with feet he could bring her to a hospital. But unfortunately the world was cruel, and he knew that.

_Please keep [f/n] alive._

━━━━━━ 

WITHIN WATER 7.

I just got word from Lucci that he needed eyes on Otto, because he disobeyed orders. It was something about him harming a target, I think. Not sure, but we have to catch him anyways. Though this task doesn't feel so significant...

It was odd for Lucci to get sidetracked, so there must be a good reason. He wasn't one to voice out his thoughts or things he wasn't completely sure of, and I don't want to be that guy that forces it out of him. He's the strongest out of all of us, mentally and physically.

CIPHER POL NUMBER 9.

A SECRET ORGANIZATION WORKING UNDER THE WORLD GOVERNMENT. SPECIALIZES IN ASSASSINATION, BUT THEIR CURRENT OBJECTIVE IS OBTAINING THE ANCIENT WEAPON PLUTON. THEY MAY KILL ANYONE WHO WILL GET IN THEIR WAY.

I kick off the roof and leap from one to the other. Keeping my movements quick and following the quickest route I know, I don't plan to waste time. Usually, whenever I go into town for errands, I enjoy the few seconds of flight and the great views. But now, it's not about me as a Galley-La Shipwright, it's for the "Justice" of the World Government.

Lucci said Otto's ship should be nearby, so all I needed to do was watch from the edges of Water 7.

Thanks to my jumping ability, I've reached the vantage point in just a few minutes. I spot a Marine ship in the distance, strange when he said there should be three. It doesn't have its main mast propped up, and was surrounded by two large Sea Kings... well that doesn't look good.

I watched as the ship is torn and wrecked indiscriminately, it was hard to determine if there was survivors... or more importantly, _will_ there be survivors?

On the other hand, Sea Kings of that size... they were near Water 7? That's something new I've learned today!

.

.

.

**_..._ ** **waaah** **_..._ **

**_. . ?_** Did I... hear something?

I turn my head to look around, hoping to catch whatever-that-was again. Or maybe it's just my imagination?

**_...waaaaaah..._ **

Oh, there it is again.

It sounded like a faint wail, and it wasn't the kind that was from a baby. It was deep and melancholic, like a whale mourning.

I find the direction I heard it from, which was towards the Rocky Cape. My eyes look back to the ship, nothing new happened. Well since Otto's situation was pretty much finished, I left to check the mysterious sound.

On my way there, I noticed the sound didn't reiterate, but that doesn't stop me from going there. 

It was really quiet in these parts of the streets. There wasn't a shop or person nearby. The edges of Water 7 were mostly dead ends so there was no reason to be there unless you were a tourist. Good thing I didn't need to rely on a Yagara Bull!

My white work boots meet the rough and uneven ground of the Rocky Cape. Nothing catches my attention and I hear nothing other than the ocean waves crashing against the island. Though I'm sure to find something here...

I roam around the areas that my eyes couldn't reach when I was in the entrance, which were the edges. The cape's ground was so uneven that there were areas that could be used as cover, in case there was a battle.

The afternoon was nice here, I realized. It wasn't too hot. Maybe I could spend my lunch breaks here—

 ** _! ! !_** "That's..!"

My eyes spot something _very_ familiar.

A Hiyokebou decorated with a white ribbon.

It was on the ground, moving slightly due to the wind. The owner of it, who was that charming woman I could never forget, wasn't near it at all. It must've travelled here from somewhere. I hope nothing has happened to her.

I hold the hat and continue my search, this time with more speed. There was a bad feeling in my gut. If she was missing, it would explain why she didn't come back to Dock 1 to see the blueprints.

 ** _! ! !_** And there, I saw it.

My legs run towards her immediately, I don't take a moment to look at her. Once my nose picked up that familiar metallic scent, I knew she needed help immediately.

Two messily wrapped wounds, on her right thigh and stomach. They both look like gunshots. Her pulse was faint. Her body was cold and soaked, and her skin was pale, all signs of losing life. She looks as if she should be dead but I could hear her still breathing. I knew she was desperately fighting to stay alive.

Who's cruel enough to leave a woman out to die?! I may be a cold-hearted assassin for CP9... but I'm also a shipwright of Dock 1!

I quickly do what I can. I tighten her bandages and gave her my high-collar jacket, leaving me with a white shirt. Next I gently lifted her up and tried to hold her as close to my body, hoping my body heat would also help warm her up. And then finally I left to get help. I don't care if Lucci doesn't get a full report from me.

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, you're gonna go through a lot of shit before Alabasta Arc because I'm squeezing in a lotta stuff lol


	11. DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Iceburg and Kaku! ]

**_[f/n]: There is only one thing worse than DYING— *removes sheet*— boom._ **

**_Smoker: *looks at camera in realization* LUFFY_ **

**_[f/n]: no_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

WATER 7. GALLEY-LA HQ.

It was a great while after [f/n] left. Kalifa reported it to Lucci and was told that he had everything under control. And so, she went on with her daily undercover life, as a secretary. She told the case to Iceburg, and reassured him by saying that she would come back later. There was no need to assign a search party, hang up posters, or anything that drastic. But Iceburg was obviously still anxious, and he wouldn't admit it. 

He refused to leave the headquarters and cancelled all of his appointments. (Though the latter wasn't surprising.) He insists staying in his office and "work" until the sun goes down. And his definition of "work" means petting Tyrannosaurus, napping, and eating snacks. But the truth is, he just wanted to be there when [f/n] comes back, and if she doesn't come back by the end of the day, he would act immediately.

Kalifa sweatdrops as she adjusts her glasses. "Iceburg-san, perhaps we should go for a walk—"

"I don't wanna."

"You've been in that chair for quite a while, I suggest stretching—"

"Nooo."

 _Stubborn as always..._ Kalifa thought.

But in that moment, hurried steps echoed loudly in the hallway. They got closer and finally in front of the door. It was Kaku who kicks the door open, and he had a woman in his arms—

**_! ! !_ **

Iceburg quickly stands from his chair, his eyes and mouth were wide from shock. "[f/n]—!"

Kaku interrupts, "KALIFA! PLEASE HELP HER!" His expression was full of worry, the secretary can't determine if he was acting or not.

Though she was already running out the room to prepare for an operation. "Follow me."

━━━━━━ 

[ WARNING: THE AUTHOR ISN'T A DOCTOR/SURGEON, BLOOD, GORE, THAT STUFF. ]

I put all her belongings aside, zip and remove Kaku's jacket, and then used scissors to cut away her ripped dress and makeshift bandages. Her skin is a deathly pale, and I can see her struggling to breathe from how unsteady her chest rose. There was no time to do the basic preparations, I had to do it all right now.

I identify the two wounds as gunshots. Both pierced through her skin quite cleanly, though I'm sure they harshly damaged her from the inside. My hands adjust the light to shine on her stomach, where the most important wound was. I hope her internal organs weren't damaged.

.

.

.

Finally, the operation was done. She was stitched up, clean, and breathing normally. Her blood was transfused with the blood bags we had in store, and she was getting nutrients through an IV. I'm glad none of the bullets had shattered; they now lay fully intact and in a metal tray. After dressing her in a large blue shirt, I dispose my bloody gloves and finally sat down to catch a break. 

During the operation, I couldn't help but notice the three slits located on base of her neck. They twitched from time to time. I couldn't help but what wonder what it was, and that was until [f/n] started whispering. She kept asking for water for a while until she fell asleep. This formed many questions and theories in my head.

Was she a fish-person? Or a mermaid? But then again, she couldn't be either. She looked quite young and she had legs, so she couldn't be a mermaid. If she was a fish-person, she would have the traits of the species she inherited (like an octopus or shark), but she clearly looks human... Lucci seemed to give special attention to her, I suppose he knows.

As if right on cue, my Baby Den Den Mushi started ringing.

**_puru puru puru— gacha._ **

I answer immediately, knowing that no one could enter the room.

"Her condition?" He asks, always straight to the point. Kaku must've informed him after he left.

"Stable, though she has to stay in bed for a while."

"Injuries?"

"Both gunshot wounds, right thigh and stomach."

 ** _. . ._** CP9 members would know that if he was silent, he was angry.

"And it seems that she has gills," I added, hoping for some explanation after.

"That is... valuable information," he responds. It was monotone, I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic.

**_gacha._ **

And he ends the connection, not answering any of the questions in my head. But I don't let myself get disappointed. I trust that Lucci knows what to do.

━━━━━━ 

WATER 7. IN A DARK ALLEYWAY.   
**_It was late in the afternoon._**

It was a while after he ended the call with Kalifa.

The two men menacingly tower over a drenched and cowering figure. To Lucci's luck, Otto washed up on Water 7 after the disaster. Looks like he's going to get a report out of him after all. Kaku was told that it was the Captain who had harmed [f/n], even when he was told not to.

"You got a lot of nerve thinking you could leave unscathed, coo coo!" Hattori speaks, representing Lucci.

Kaku smiles, it looked friendly but he was actually furious. This terrified the Captain. "It was two shots too! You sure are a sick Marine!" He says it in an almost-joking tone, but he did not laugh. 

Lucci planned to beat out all the information he had and turn him in right after. They didn't specialize in information gathering but this was necessary— in Lucci's eyes. 

"P-please don't h-hurt me..!" Otto pleaded. 

Lucci took a step closer to intimidate him. "Tell us everything you saw and we just might, coo coo!"

"And don't lie," Kaku laughs evilly, "I saw everything." He was bluffing.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" 

━━━━━━ 

**_After the interrogation..._ **

In the beginning, [f/n]'s arrival in Water 7 was strange. From Kalifa's report, she arrived at a time before a Sea Train, and the citizens don't say that they've seen anyone come with a ship. It was easily forgotten by the citizens, but had the attention of the the undercover agents of CP9. It was suspicious enough to make them assume it was a Revolutionary, or someone strong enough to arrive secretly. And once they got ahold of her name (just [f/n]), they thought they had all the information they needed— but there was no records of her description at all! This made it difficult for Lucci to determine whether she was a threat or not, because there was _nothing_ to help him. 

But that was until Kalifa mentioned something important...

This is what he had gathered.

Kalifa's report(1): mysterious appearance, as if straight from the sea; used to solitude, or ignorance of almost everything in the world; and wanted a ship for only herself.

Kaku's report: rare and large Sea Kings destroying Captain Otto's ship.

Captain Otto's report: she rode on and seemed to communicate with a Sea King, had strange powers that manipulated water, and created a large whirlpool that destroyed his other two ships.

And the most important piece, Kalifa's report(2): _she has gills._

.

.

.

From this, there was only _one_ possible and logical conclusion that he could make. He's not one to believe in legends, or anything that wasn't confirmed. But all evidence leads to that [f/n] was a _Sea Witch._

SEA WITCHES. 

A legend about beautiful women born from the ocean. They are believed to have complete control of the sea, and are the reason why the waters are always so chaotic. Parents usually tell their children this story to stop them from becoming pirates. They may include lies, like Sea Witches becoming so lonely that they would kidnap men and end up drowning them because they had no gills. The legend is popular in all seas, though it slowly became forgotten due to no sightings and rumors to spread.

All this time Lucci was trying to find out _who_ she was, when it was nonexistent. He ends up finding _what_ she is, and it's a strange resolution— but it was all he had. Though the essential question was: _was she a threat to their operations?_ That was what he wasn't sure of. He had never encountered such a vague subject in his career. Vague enough to need help from a superior, but he wanted to do some research on his own first. It seems that Lucci had a lot of time to do that, since [f/n] needed to recover, so he didn't rush.

━━━━━━ 

DREAMING.

_He's beaten and escaped many strong enemies in his journey. Buggy the Clown, Arlong, Captain Smoker, and many others. It became a pattern. Whatever Luffy sets his mind to do, he'll never give up until he does it. Even if he's close to death, he doesn't falter at all. As if death didn't exist._

_His will is unbelievably unwavering, I can't help but cheer on for him whenever I'd watch him. I like to think his nakama knows how it feels, how I feel, when you want to help someone because of how much of a fool— but kind— and reckless— and the only one willing to save them..._

_It's funny how I talk as if I'm a part of his adventure, when I'm just a bystander... truly invisible to them. Nonetheless I still want to cheer for them! I want them to win! I want them to grow, and I want Luffy to be the Pirate Ki—_

**. . .**

_Sand revolves around his form. The small area of the desert sinks, it was easily manipulated by him. He seems to have no weakness. What can one do against a large mass of sand?_

_He was pierced right through._

_His body went limp, and his blood ran down the Shichibukai's golden hook. It was at that moment, Crocodile decided to stop playing games. He doesn't care if he killed a kid for a country._

_It's impossible to survive from an injury like that._

_He removed him from his hook and threw the rubber-man in the dust. He then walks away without any regret on his face, leaving him to bleed out and die._

**_. . ._ **

_I wanted Luffy to be the Pirate King..._

━━━━━━ 

WATER 7. GALLEY-LA HQ.   
**_It was in the middle of the night._**

He couldn't sleep.

No matter how many times he changed positions, fluffed his pillow, or counted sheep, they didn't work. He felt wide awake. It must have been the event from today that traumatized him. With Kaku barging in with [f/n]'s pale form, she already looked dead. Kalifa then sprints out of the room to immediately start operations, while he stayed in his office, still shocked and unable to form coherent sentences. In the end he didn't help towards her recovery, that must've been why he couldn't sleep.

He rubs his eyes as he went off his bed. The striped orange pajamas he wore were covered in creases and folds, the result of fighting his insomnia. This was rare for such a carefree and lazy man like him; usually he'd sleep like a baby, with no worries at all. He slips on his fluffy slippers and quietly left the room, making sure not to wake up Tyrannosaurus in his cage.

 _A glass of milk sounds nice..._ Iceburg thought.

The halls were quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind pushing against the glass windows, and the creaking wooden floorboards that he walked on. He passes by [f/n]'s room as he went towards the stairs, the soft electronic beeps somehow relieve him. A sigh escapes his mouth before descending.

Through another hall, then reaching the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, and filling it with milk. There was no words. It was almost automatic. He headed upstairs with the glass in a hand. But as he headed back to his room, he stops in front of her door...

**_SNIFFLE._ **

_She's crying..?_ Iceburg wonders.

Without thinking he twists the knob and pushed open the door. With the help of the moonlight, he spots her sitting up and against the headboard of the bed. It must've been painful for her to do so with her injuries. Her [h/c] hair was down and almost completely covering her shoulders. She looked towards the door and spots Iceburg, making her quickly wipe off her tears.

"Hello, Iceburg-san." It sounded forced, like it hurt when she tries to speak.

"I heard you crying—"

She huffs. "I just couldn't sleep well," she interrupts, not wanting to admit.

He chuckles. "Was it a nightmare?"

[f/n] would've said it was, but she didn't want to lie to him. She saw him as a friend and she would hate to taint their relationship. Thoughts of trust flew around in her head.

It was hard for Iceburg to see her expressions under this dim light. He thought he offended her since she went silent.

"It's... not that," she finally answers.

 ** _. . ._** He didn't understand.

"What if you... What if you knew something bad was going to happen, and you had to make sure it does happen?"

He didn't expect such a strange question. He started to consider if she had any head injuries.

A chair was set beside her bed. So after placing his glass on a dresser, he took a seat, knowing it would be a long talk. "Well, I wouldn't do it if I knew it was horrible—"

She interrupts again, almost aggressively, "But you have to! It's your job!" Her hands clutched the white sheets tightly, Iceburg noticed.

His brows furrow, worried of what was going on in this woman's life. "I don't think you should stress about that right now. You should focus on recovering," he suggests, not wanting to keep her up any longer.

All of a sudden she starts plucking out her feeding tubes and forcing herself to move to the edge of the bed. With the moonlight, he could see her grit her teeth in pain as she did so.

"[f/n]! What are— you're not supposed to get out of bed!" Iceburg whispers loudly. He was panicking, not sure what she wanted.

"I've been here for too long," she angrily states.

The thought of her leaving made Iceburg a bit sad. "But—! You're not recovered yet! Once you are, you can leave!"

She now tries to stand, groans escape her mouth due to moving her injured body. The company president rushes over and gently pushes her back onto the bed. His hands on her form made him blush intensely. He hoped the horrible lighting hid it. He then puts back her IV tubes, trying to not think of her soft skin too much.

[f/n] noticed that there really was no chance of moving on her own without help. The intense pain in her right leg proved it. She gave a low and frustrated growl.

"Fine, I'll stay for another day." Her hands grab the sheets for cover, since she was embarrassed for being so weak.

Iceburg sighs in relief. Even if she says she'll stay for another day, which wasn't enough at all, at least she's in bed now. He'll have to tell Kalifa about it in the morning. On the other hand, he doesn't feel like sleeping anymore. So much has happened when he came into her room, there was no way he could go to bed after that. He didn't find her wild nature annoying though, he thought it was charming.

_It's cute how she has so much energy..._

He flushed slightly. _What's wrong with me..?_

As he was in his thoughts, [f/n] quickly grabs his glass of milk on top of the dresser. This makes him snap to attention. She probably mistook it as a glass of water.

"Hey! That's—!" He was late to stop her.

She immediately started chugging it, but from the first gulp she pauses to spit it all out in disgust.

**_BLEGHH!!!_ **

The taste wasn't familiar at all. "THIS ISN'T WATER!" She whines.

Iceburg sweatdrops.

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream that I met fujitora and the first stupid thing that comes out of my mouth was: "it's nice to see you"


	12. VULNERABLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Paulie, Kaku, and Lucci. some sweet shipwrights♥ ]

**_sea witches are not always invincible._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

WATER 7. GALLEY-LA HQ.   
**_Early in the morning._**

Your body reacts to the sunlight again, you pull the covers. But as you did so, you noticed that the blanket was much shorter than you thought; you feel the cold air hit your bare feet. Annoyance erupts. Somehow you've developed a hate for mornings, especially when forced to wake up. Sleeping in the ocean wasn't as irritating, or maybe you just need to get used to it. You would've pulled your legs up to your chest but that would be painful.

The sound of taps and scratching were faint but picked up by your sensitive ears. Though it was difficult to identify where they were coming from. They were quite loud, you must've ignored them when you were asleep. Carefully you brought your back to rest upon the headboard— which wasn't there anymore. Strangely, you felt the cold concrete wall instead.

**_. . ?_ ** _This isn't my room._

Now that you were awake, you noticed that you weren't in the same room from yesterday. The room you were familiar with was the guest room, where you had a late-night talk with Iceburg. The room you were in now was smaller: a simple bed, dresser without a lamp, a closet, and a window. There was also a chair nearby, but it wasn't important. You couldn't tell if this was another guest room in the HQ. But even if it was, why change rooms?

On top of the dresser was your gourd and Hiyokebou; you're thankful that no one decided to steal your belongings. And your case of money, you assume Uku still had it in his mouth. 

**_. . ._ **

You hoped he was okay.

You look to yourself and spot a new, but the same design, white summer dress. It must be Kalifa's work. She clearly noticed that you ruined your last one, which was ripped for bandages and stained with blood. It's impressive that she found another perfect fit in just a few hours, she's definitely an amazing secretary. Though you do wonder how she tolerates Iceburg's behavior.

Back to clothing, Kalifa has to be the one who dressed you. That means she probably saw your gills... You may have to explain yourself later on.

Soon your eyes went to the doorknob, you could hear it turn slowly. It creaks as they push it open—

"Oh, I didn't think you were awake."

━━━━━━ 

For the moment the door was open, [f/n] heard the sounds clearer now. It sounded like hammering and sawing. He turns on the lights with a flick, and her eyes adjust.

In came an unfamiliar man with a tray. The smell of food reaches her nose. Her mouth had the urge to salivate since it's been a while since she had a decent meal. The man had a detailed appearance: tanned skin; slicked back blonde hair with orange goggles on top; a denim jacket and cargo pants, the jacket had flame designs on the sleeve-ends and there were cigars lined up vertically on its left; a yellow shirt with a circle design; tool belt; and black work boots. As he got closer, she picks up his scent of cigar smoke and wood. It seemed that he was smoking a few minutes ago.

He goes over to gently place the tray on her lap, being considerate of her injured leg. The meal contains: a bowl of rice, a vegetable omelet, a small fried fish, a bowl of miso soup, a glass of water, and chopsticks to use. [f/n] easily identified the items due to them being common in Mezo's breakfast. And of course she was taught how to use chopsticks, but still had some difficulty. 

Though the food was right in front of her, she had her mouth in pout.

The man was confused. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Her stern dark orbs darted over to his, almost angrily. "Who are you? Why are you giving me food?" Even she knew how to be wary of strangers.

The blonde man panics, his cool demeanor that he had planned from the start was completely destroyed. He even stopped smoking for this moment. His plan for a smooth first meeting was all for naught. He had obviously made her angry just because he forgot to introduce himself.

"I-I'm Paulie. One of the shipwrights here," he manages to say, with a single stutter.

She turns her head in confusion. "Here? In the headquarters?"

He mentally slaps himself, realizing that he also didn't tell her that she was moved. _She probably thinks we kidnapped her..._

"I forgot to tell you but you were moved to Dock One, Iceburg's orders."

CORRECTION: WATER 7. DOCK 1.

"Hmmm, if you say so, then I guess it's okay! Thanks for the food!" She grabs her chopsticks.

The Sea Witch felt safer when a few of her questions were answered. After she whispers an apology to the fried fish in her meal— to which Paulie gave her weird looks for— she starts eating. She was scarfing down the dishes hungrily, not letting herself hold back at all. It wasn't as good as meat but she was thankful. She'll make sure to finish it all.

A knock is heard at the door before someone else goes in, it turns out to be Kaku.

"Ah, so you're awake! I could tell since Paulie didn't come back out. I started worrying if he was doing something bad to you, haha!" He joked.

Paulie glared at him with a blush. "I would never do something so indecent!"

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't. Anyways, I came in here hoping to show you the blueprints that you couldn't get yesterday." In his hand was a rolled up large piece of paper.

But before he got to unfurl it, [f/n] stops him with her free hand (the other had chopsticks).

Her mouth was full when she spoke. "Sowwy Kahu—" she swallows— "I don't want a ship anymore."

Kaku would've been surprised, but he understands how big of a decision it is. "That's a little disappointing, but I get it!"

"Though, it would be nice if I got a small boat instead."

The two shipwrights look at her strangely. _A... boat?_

"Ah, you mean one with a sail?" Paulie asks.

"Nope! I want one without a sail!"

Kaku sweatdrops. "But how are you going to travel? Are you planning to go to the Shinsekai?"

[f/n] smiles. "I don't need a sail to travel the Grand Line."

━━━━━━ 

Somehow Kaku and Paulie decided to trust [f/n]'s decision, even if they couldn't understand some of her demands. If it was what a customer wants, then they can't disappoint, right? It's strange to prefer a boat than a ship, but after experiencing that fight with the Marines, the Sea Witch understood. She didn't need anything as grand as a ship or a Sea King to travel. And with a simple wooden boat, it's easy to replace, or it's fine if she loses it, especially in the middle of a predicament.

After those arrangements, Kaku left to go back to work, and Paulie too but he mentioned he would be back with her lunch. He suggested going back to sleep since she'd just get bored, but it was impossible. She couldn't force herself into a drowsy state after doing absolutely nothing. The energizing breakfast made her want to jump, climb a building, and go swimming. But of course she couldn't, she didn't want to open her wounds again.

So instead she stays awake in bed, listening for everything, thinking of anything, just something that would distract her mind from checking the time. Because if she only thought of the time, it wouldn't pass faster. And being stuck on that cycle would just be torture. But then again, what is there to think about? Everything is in order, that she knew, and all there is to do now is wait.

_Yes... wait for the outcome..._

And after that outcome, there would most likely be another task. A task that may not involve the Strawhats anymore.

**_. . ._ **

_There it is again, that... feeling._

The feeling that haunts her and conspires a strange pain in her chest. The feeling that causes her to sweat and unconsciously clench her fists. She hated it so much. It always happens when she thinks of those pirates. The feeling was, depressing, yet frustrating.

Then she thought, maybe she was getting too attached? Was a Sea Witch supposed to care for their subjects?

_Probably not._

There would be many tasks for a Sea Witch, and they may all have different subjects. Death could also be a frequent outcome, just because it was meant to happen. And that's not because she murdered them, it's because those subjects made those fates themselves. Essentially she's just a spectator, [f/n] believes.

_Being a Sea Witch is hard._

━━━━━━ 

**_Nearing lunchtime._ **

Miraculously you managed to fall asleep. Mezo's advice of counting sheep was strange to you but it worked. And luckily you were sleeping peacefully, meaning you weren't dreaming of your bad visions. Last night you were caught by Iceburg and almost told him the truth. That was when your emotions took over, and you weren't in the right frame of mind. You hope that it doesn't happen again, since it would be bad news if someone catches you sleep talking about future events.

**_eeeeeerrr... click!_ **

The sound of the door quickly opening and closing causes you to stir. "The one" who came in seemed to want to enter quietly, but nothing gets past your sensitive ears. They were astonished by your ability and expected to be seen, but you appear to go back to sleep. You shrugged it off, thinking it was a noise from outside. Swiftly they walk towards the stool by your bedside, and took a seat. Their weight causes the old chair to creak, it causes you to groan in annoyance. Hearing another noise reach you was enough to make you open your eyes—

**_. . !_ **

Two pairs of eyes. Emotionless, and the other... bead-like?

Your drowsiness dissipates and your sight became clear. There was a man— _that_ , you were sure of— but the other, was a bird. It was a dove to be exact. It was more expressive than the man, with its stern composure and the way its wings were folded. Almost like, a human. Though it didn't bother you, since you were used to talking to sea creatures and such. Your vision of Chopper did shock you at first, but then you learned of the Devil Fruit he ate.

"Wake up, Sea Witch! Coo coo!"

The dove spreads his wings and shook them flashily, but with those words he already had your attention. You stop yourself from revealing your shock and especially any of your fear. That bird was trying to confirm your identity, and you weren't going to comply. The nonchalant way it was said made you realize that the man was on the same note; they both were threats. It's frustrating that you can't run away, like you always did, and that they've taken advantage of that. Unfortunately for them, you weren't a dumb Sea Witch. 

A front was set. You gave an annoyed look as you slowly sat up, your movements showing no hint of hesitation. Glaring at the strangers, you cross your arms. The man wore a white tank top and brown pants with suspenders. His exposed muscular arms had a strange tattoo on them, which was an "X" inside a rectangle. On his head was a top hat with a copper colored band. His chin had a symmetrical beard growing on the sides, and they curled upwards. His eyebrows were similar to scythes, giving him a strict look. And the dove on his shoulder wore a red tie. His work getup, without the bird, indicates that he is a Dock 1 foreman, so his strength was to not be underestimated.

"What..? Are you here to bring me lunch..?" You pretend to have your sleepiness obscure your focus.

As the man calmly took off his hat, the bird glared at you. "Quit the act! We know what you are!"

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] returns the glare, not wanting to give in. "I don't know who you two are, or what you want with me," she looks to the gourd nearby, "but I want you to get out of my room..!"

If she had to defend herself, she would use the rest of the water in the gourd.

The dove gave a chuckle, it was similar to a light gurgle. "This is _our_ room that you're using, coo coo!"

Her eyes widen. She realizes that she never once considered who owned the room, she just assumed it was another guest room. But then again, there would be no need for such a construction-filled area to have empty rooms like some hotel. These skilled craftsmen are always busy, so they don't waste time with people who aren't customers. In her head she weighed two options: manners or identity. Where the former only had some importance due to Mezo's teachings, while the latter was fundamentally her whole life. It's true that she should be thankful to the one who lent her the room, but letting strangers know her secret, almost like an exchange...

That wasn't something she would easily give up.

This wasn't another Shanks and Mihawk scenario, where [f/n] knew their personalities well enough to trust them— and that was only possible because of her visions. And here she knew nothing of what this bird and man was aiming for. She also had no visions related to Water 7, or at least not yet.

She fakes a guilty look, as if she regrets her words. "Oh..? Sorry, I didn't know that—"

━━━━━━ 

The man suddenly hovers over you, not even giving you time to be surprised. Even if his expression was unchanging, you could tell that he was getting impatient. Your stubbornness was wasting his time. He thought it would be easy, with you being a mindless woman like in the reports, but now that he has met you, it seems that you aren't when it comes to your secrets.

━━━━━━ 

UNKNOWN ISLAND.   
**_Meanwhile, in another area..._**

A Marine from Captain Otto's crew manages to wash up on an island, and luckily still have his Den Den Mushi. He calls for an emergency rescue from the nearest Marine base, which was Enies Lobby. His crew mates' conditions were unknown, but he figured that calling for help immediately would help the chances of their survival. He would've been afraid, to be stranded and hungry as he was, but since fate decided to bless him with a Den Den Mushi, his faith in "Justice" was there, but shrinking.

His mind flashes back to his last mission, his teeth grind and fists clenched. Almost dying to a whirlpool that was somehow perfectly placed to destroy the two following ships, one of them being the one he was stationed in. He wasn't put to use or obey any order at all, it was all taken by the leading ship that Captain Otto was in. It was all so sudden, he didn't get to see who the culprit was. All he remembers was everyone yelling to jump off the ships and into the spinning water. The sound of the collisions still reverberate faintly in his ears. And then, while hanging onto a floating plank, he waits for the only ship left to rescue them— instead he watches in horror as it gets ravaged by Sea Kings. After that he loses consciousness, possibly from the overwhelming disbelief and accepting death.

The snail cries for a while before someone picks it up. He communicates the situation well, though he wasn't able to give a clear report of his last mission.

**_GACHA._ **

With that the connection ends, and now he had to deal with being alone for a while. The isolation wasn't bothering him in the slightest, though. It was the ocean that threatened his sanity.

The little island was surrounded by it. It was within death's arms. He could easily experience it all again, almost drowning, breathing, almost drowning. Never did he thought the ocean would be so frightening to him, as he's been sailing for a _long_ time. Yet the ocean was kind too, allowing him to continue living, and to let him keep his Den Den Mushi. 

But that was also frightening, to not know the reason why. It was the same as torture.

🌊 🌊 🌊

fun fact! I made a draft for [y/n]'s ship:

but then i decided it was boring to be cooped up in one and have a main base, sorry to disappoint!

I used narwhals and Thousand Sunny as inspiration lol


	13. EXAMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ woah this chapter kinda... hot. Lucci and Paulie in this chapter! ]

**_sea witches have strange and unexplained characteristics._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

WATER 7. DOCK 1.   
**_Nearing lunchtime._**

"I'm Hattori, and he is Lucci," the bird introduces, making you believe the man was mute, before he flies off the man's shoulder.

He goes off to your gourd that was on the dresser; he must've caught you looking at it earlier. You desperately try to shoo him away from it, though your movements were hindered by the pain in your abdomen and Lucci. Hattori then easily kicks away your last method of defense across the room. If you were desperate, you would crawl to it, but there was no way those two were going to allow that. The problem with manipulating water was that it has to be exposed in order to be grabbed, so you were completely helpless at the moment. But if by some miracle, the cork of your gourd decides to break and water leaks out, then maybe you'll be saved— there's no way that's going to happen.

You growl at the bird. "Don't be so harsh with my stuff..!"

Lucci restrains you by pinning your arms at the sides. You felt his warm breath as he caged you. All you saw was his emotionless face and eyes that stared you down. It was to be expected, but his abnormal grip strength was terrifying. When you tried to claw him with your fingertips, he would squeeze your wrists. You were sure there would be bruises left behind. Surprisingly he doesn't straddle you harshly, instead he traps your legs enough to be immobile. It's almost as if he has a shred of consideration for your injury, though you can't start sympathizing with strangers. This must be a way to get into your head.

Next he effortlessly transfers your wrists to be held by his left hand, since one was more than enough. With his free right, he pushes stray [h/c] strands and bangs away then grips your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. He inspects your dark orbs, taking note of its strange quality. He was observing and dissecting you without any tools, "gathering information" he would say. Though Lucci couldn't figure out what it was that made your pupils lightless. He tried to use the room's lightbulb to shine into them, hoping to reveal any intricate details, but he gained nothing. Only a hypnotizing abyss.

"Why do your pupils only absorb light..?" He asks softly, and as he spoke you felt him breathe on your lips.

It surprises you when you hear his voice for the very first time. His voice was deep and demanding, it made your skin crawl. At first meeting you assumed he had a telepathic connection with Hattori, similar to you and Uku, which was why the bird spoke for him. But you were wrong, he could speak just fine.

"I'm not sure of that too," you answer honestly.

He narrows his eyes; he didn't like your answer.

You felt his hand that held your chin move up to your lips. He presses his thumb against your bottom lip, and pushes your jaw to open your mouth. You knew not to struggle there, since he could easily break your jaw. A smirk grows on his face from your obedience, you gave back a glare. He appears to be used to this, catching his prey once they're perfectly vulnerable and alone. From his smirk you would say he took pleasure in doing so, he enjoyed feeling powerful. It was humiliating enough to be weak, restrained, and examined. Anger was building up inside of you, but you can't think of a way out.

It sickened you, from how close he was. You were never this close with a person before, to be able to see the their lashes and the details of their brows. If you weren't threatened right now, you would've been befriending them, like you do with everyone else. But even after this ordeal, you weren't sure if you would forgive them— unless they apologize, then maybe you'll consider it.

Lucci analyzes your rows of teeth, hoping to find more things out of the ordinary. Hattori takes this time to interrogate you, in a way that doesn't reveal their connections. 

"What is your relationship with Sea Kings?"

"I have no business with them," you say, and can't help but give a sideways glance, to which the bird caught with his sharp eyesight.

"You lie! Coo coo!"

Next question. "How did you get to Water 7?"

"A sh-ship." You hated yourself for stuttering.

"Liar!" Hattori was annoyed at how bad of a liar you were, his interrogation wasn't fun at all.

Suddenly, you realize something. As Lucci slowly observed you, he was soon going to find your gills, which were right there, at the base of your neck. Fortunately it was covered by the dress you wore, but it was easy to move the fabric away. You can't let him see that, especially _that_.

Lucci felt your body tense, he knew you had realized it. You watch him form a smirk and felt his erratic breaths, but then it builds into a chuckle, and finally, laughter. It was sinister. You could hear the evil intent.

"Don't worry," he moves to whisper in your right ear, "I know you have gills."

And it was then, you tasted fear once again.

It could be compared with the time you met Shanks, but you felt a difference. With Lucci's threatening aura, you could feel the certainty— no, the _reassurance_ that he would crush you. Crush your spirit, body, everything that makes you. It was completely different to Shanks's, since his was empty and a joke. Frightened, your mouth closes on instinct, your lips purse and quiver. There was no need to act that he wasn't right, he would check them either way.

The man smirks at your response, knowing what he said was spot on.

He places his right hand below your neck, his fingertips press on the empty space where your collarbones meet. It was almost restricting, you were sure he could feel your uneven breaths. You were sure he was doing it on purpose, making his movements sickeningly slow, taking his time and enjoying every fearful expression you make. In your eyes, they knew you were a Sea Witch and were inspecting you like a new kind of creature. But even if they were right, what happens after? There's no way that you would comply to their wishes, you would rather die.

You find some courage from within. It will help you make some bold movements, but not for long. If what they wanted was you entirely, then you have part of the upper hand. You needed a plan, no matter how injurious. The clock was blocked by his form, yet you knew lunchtime had to be nearing. Paulie or Kaku had to come back at some point, so all you needed was to buy some time before you break.

Lucci notices your change in attitude, he didn't like it. "Don't make this diffi—"

The pain from your abdomen rose as you use its strength to lift your upper torso. Even with your hands held down, you managed to inflict a headbutt. 

Though it proved to be futile.

When your forehead met his, he didn't flinch in the least. Your desperate attack was child's play to him. Nonetheless, you regaining your rebellious behavior annoyed him greatly. A low growl emanates from his lightly gritted teeth, resembling a wild cat's. He eases his attention onto you, his threatening stare connecting with your determined one.

"Why resist..?" He slides his fingers to follow your collarbone. The way he harshly pushes down on your neck gave you goosebumps.

Lucci reaches the fabric of your dress and easily slides it away, finally revealing your gills. As if to provoke you, he blows on the spot. The touch of the warm air causes you to gasp, you were _very_ sensitive there. Your erratic breathing matched with the twitches of your gills, proving to him that they were indeed real and connected to your systems. As his hand was on the way to touch them, your eyes widened in alarm.

You squirm violently. You were not going to allow him to do anything else. 

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH THEM—!"

He readjusts his grip on your bruised wrists and used his free hand to hold down your body. At least it wasn't over your gills now, you thought. 

"Silence, Sea Witch! Coo coo!" Hattori ordered.

Though you didn't give up. Your squirming did not end, no matter how many bruises Lucci would make. He uses his forearm to still your chest, to stop you from moving and headbutting him again. But this puts him at a disadvantage, since he has no free hand to examine you with. He resorts to harsher methods.

━━━━━━ 

**_! ! !_ **

He slaps you.

You pause to experience the stinging pain on your shocked face. The tears that you've been keeping at bay finally slide down your reddening cheeks. You didn't think humans could be this mean. With your vision blurred slightly, you still glare at him. It wasn't fair for you to be treated this way.

"Why..?" You whisper.

You didn't understand. What was it that makes them treat her so differently? Was it really the gills?

"Am I not a respected being, like you all..?"

When that wave of sadness overwhelms you, the squirms and the struggles stop. It probably wasn't the time to be emotional, but she couldn't help it. If Lucci and Hattori, who are complete strangers to her, yet knew that she was a Sea Witch, would see her in a way that was easy to restrain and examine like some _pest_ , how would the next group of strangers be like? There was a wall that stops her from getting to know these strangers, and it also stops them from trusting her. What were these walls made of? What will it take to destroy them?

The man and dove could only watch silently as she cried softly. They were heartless assassins, but at least they knew it was genuine.

But in that moment, you unconsciously activate your Sea Guard.

Lucci felt his grip on your arms weaken, and his legs that met with yours slowly felt like gelatin. His brows knit in confusion, knowing he didn't do that on purpose. Soon his tense shoulders relaxed, and it was then he remembered the draining effects of the ocean. He immediately jumps off your form and created distance. An assassin shouldn't let themselves be weak in front of a target.

Hattori looked confused. It was a while since he's seen him look so alarmed. "What's wrong Lucci?"

"Kairouseki," he states. 

You're confused to find him so far from you, when he slapped you minutes ago. You sit up properly and fixed your dress.

He observed your actions with caution. It wasn't long before he felt his strength returning. The muscles in his arms throbbed as he felt his Devil Fruit Power travel from his neck to his fingertips. He felt the same reaction for his legs. And as it did, a leopard print would reveal, like in waves.

The dove witnesses his master's powers restore, and starts to consider if you had the stone hidden on your person.

"Kairouseki..?" You questioned.

Hattori didn't find any signs of lying like before, but he still didn't believe you.

"Where are you hiding it?! Give it up before—!"

Lucci silences him with a hand.

He stretches the muscles on his neck by turning his head, and flexes his arms to tighten his biceps. There was small ounces of his power that had difficulty returning, he could feel it.

Next, he walks over to pick up his tophat from the floor, and puts it back on his head. Here Hattori knew it was time to leave, so he flies and lands on his right shoulder. An uncomfortable silence took over the room. 

**_. . ._ **

You weren't sure what caused it all to end so suddenly, yet you were glad it did. What they mentioned, _Kairouseki_ , you knew they referred to the solidified sea material that Marines use. You were familiar with the term only because of Smoker, where he used his jitte to stop Luffy from moving. It was in your Loguetown vision. But you had nothing in your hands that was similar to that, you also didn't have your Hiyokebou on.

It might be something Uku knew, you believed.

You expected Lucci to leave after getting his hat, but it seems he wasn't done. Instead he goes over to the gourd that Hattori kicked across the room, and walks up to you to return it. He holds it by its strap and lands it beside you. The gesture felt strange to you. Somehow you didn't feel that threatening aura he had, he was a completely different person now. You also lost most of your fear for him. Was this an act of kidness? An apology? There was nothing for you to read from his blank face.

He then proceeds to stand there, staring and towering over your form for a moment before speaking.

"Foolish woman," he takes a step closer and sits on your bed, "in this world, power is valuable."

You're not sure why, but you allowed him to grip your chin again. This time, however, he was gentle. He wasn't trying to hurt you. The strange change in behavior renders you speechless.

"Respect," he wipes off any trace of the tears you shed earlier with his thumb, "doesn't compare—"

The door opens abruptly, revealing Paulie with a tray. "Hey [f/n]—"

The shipwright freezes at the sight of you and Lucci, and stares especially at the hand on your face. He stands there, mouth agape, and the cigar that he was smoking tumbles onto the floor.

He grits his teeth and his cheeks flamed in anger and embarrassment. "O-oi! Lucci—! You..!"

━━━━━━ 

Paulie walked up to the man, with angry puffs coming out of his nose and ears.

"W-What were you doing?!" The tray was unstable due to his trembling grip. 

Lucci had his Galley-La Shipwright mask back on, where he is a mute and Hattori speaks for him. He retracts his hand from her face, and stood to face the other shipwright.

"Are you jealous? Coo coo!" The bird taunts. 

The blonde man became flabbergasted, unsure whether it was Lucci's or Hattori's words. He was close to dropping the tray, but the raven gentleman easily sweeps it off his grip and places it on [f/n]'s lap. She gives an uneasy smile in return. Paulie grunts, disappointed that his spotlight was taken. Every time he goes in the room to become the charming man he wants to be, his plans are always foiled. And to walk in and to see her so close to another man, why wouldn't he be jealous? In fact, it was _he_ who was ordered to take care of her, why does it seem that he was just tossed aside— as if unimportant?

**_. . ._ **

Lucci leaves. An awkward silence fills the room.

Paulie sighs, unsure of what he was thinking. Why is he so worked up about this? It was probably nothing, right? 

The sound of her taking the glass of water from the tray breaks him out of his thoughts. The glass lightly hitting the metal tray felt comforting, and normal; it destroyed the awkward atmosphere. Or perhaps that tension was from Pauline's imagination.

For lunch, it was three onigiri and a bowl of a different kind miso soup. [f/n] knew onigiri due to it being the only food she learned to make, and again thanks to Mezo. It made her a bit happy since it was nostalgic, almost completely forgetting the previous events.

"Thanks for the food!" She claps. 

She takes a single onigiri and nibbles the top bit, deciding to taste the rice first before reaching the filling. Paulie watches, and that was until she catches him staring. He blushes and turns away immediately, his hand goes behind his head. [f/n] laughs, and the shipwright thought he heard heaven's gates opening.

"Did you eat yet, Paulie-san?"

He jumps at her question. "U-uh, not yet— actually I was just about to do that so..." He hesitates to meet eyes with her and goes for the door instead.

"Then eat with me!"

━━━━━━ 

The Sea Witch succeeded in convincing the shipwright to eat his lunch with her. Well, it was more of Paulie not having the heart to deny her and leaving her alone. And the fact that she wanted him to stay, gave him a few butterflies. During lunch breaks, he would usually eat with the other shipwrights, like Lucci and Kaku, while sitting on a stack of lumber. But he didn't want to face one of them at the moment.

Though the reason she asked him to stay wasn't for company or security. It's a different matter entirely, and she hopes he would understand and keep it a secret.

She was just about to bring the bowl of soup to her lips, but she puts it back on the tray. The friendly smile on her face shrinks to a solemn but serious frown, it sets the mood for what she was about to propose.

"Paulie-san," they lock eyes, "I want you to... do a favor for me."

He blushes. There may be some strange thoughts bothering him due to those words. "O-of course! What do you need?" He mentally scolds himself from how direct he sounded.

"I want to leave," she confidently says.

He loses his blush, feeling the serious air around them. "What do you mean? You're not fully recovered yet—"

She grabs his hand, it startles him."I know, but I can't stay here anymore." Her look was sincere, yet there was something hidden in her dark orbs saying that she couldn't tell him why.

Paulie was confused for a moment until something popped in his head. He growls angrily. "Did Lucci tell you about your bounty?! I swear that—"

[f/n] was shocked. "Bounty..? I have a bounty?"

**_. . ._ **

The shipwright froze for a few seconds before he realizes his words. He curses under his breath before facepalming.

He shouldn't have said that.

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over half of this chapter is Lucci touching you I'm so sorry lmao


	14. VALUABLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Lucci, Paulie, and others... ]

_**she gets her first bounty!** _

🌊 🌊 🌊

WATER 7. DOCK 1.   
_**After Lucci leaves the room.**_

He walks out of the room with the same facade that the shipwrights were used to, acting as if nothing happened. Acting as if he didn't violate a woman for his true job, just moments ago. But that was what could be seen on the outside of him, because in the inside, he was thinking of [f/n]. The woman who proves legend as reality.

He goes towards his usual spot for lunch break, where he rests upon a stack of lumber and eats with the dock's respected foremen. And that's because he was one of them. On the way there, he finds a significant amount of the shipwrights still working. But it wasn't surprising to Lucci, since it was the kind of behavior they all had. These craftsmen took pride in their work, they were willing to go above and beyond. They would willingly use their lunchtime to add extra details.

Upon arrival, Kaku greets him with a wave. He is seen with the top part of his jacket unzipped, and one hand holding a single onigiri. From the way his nose was slightly moving, shows that he was eating. Every time they met eyes, they would share that look. The look of awareness, where they acknowledge each other as CP9 members. They communicate matters through the same way, where Lucci would indicate that he had to tell him something. But this time, it wasn't Lucci giving a look.

Kaku still had that friendly air around him, the one as a shipwright. But when he locked contact with the raven-haired male, his eyes had a hint of anger. It was also demanding, wanting to know something.

"What did you do to [f/n], Lucci?" He whispers, knowing no one would hear their conversation because it was just them.

Kaku was occupied with his duties as a foreman, that was true, but he still kept an eye out for who went in [f/n]'s room, and even those who went near it. It bewildered him when he found Lucci entering, but that time he expected him to exit shortly, thinking he only needed to check or grab a belonging. He knew it was Lucci's room that she was using. But when he doesn't come back out, and only leaves when Paulie arrives to bring lunch, he was sure something happened. That was a considerable amount of time he had used, and that didn't sit right with Kaku.

He waited for a response to come from his mouth, it was something he won't allow Hattori to answer.

Lucci grabs an onigiri and held it near to his mouth. For the second it was open to take a bite, he spoke.

"Research," he blandly says.

His response causes the blonde to stop eating. There was a shadow casted over his eyes, and a frustrated frown etched. Kaku knew what Lucci was like, he has worked with him for years. He and the other CP9 members knew his habits and his true personality. One of his habits is when he gives a vague answer of a matter, to indicate that he doesn't want to explain the details. Reasons being that it's confidential or unnecessary, though the former was rare. The CP9 members knew that whatever Lucci says is indisputable, and whoever tries to defy him must have a death wish. The difference in powers are too great.

Even so, Kaku didn't like his answer.

"You should just leave the other matters to me, and focus on The Ship! Coo coo!"

The bird referred to their main objective as "The Ship." It was a brilliant name too. So when someone catches them talking about it, they'd assume it's about their job, especially as Galley-La shipwrights. 

Kaku finishes the riceball and stands to leave. He left silently with the same frustrated expression. There was no use in prying the information out of him. The idea of visiting [f/n] crossed his mind, but he'll have to do that tomorrow. There was still work for him to do.

And on the other hand, Lucci was too busy deciding the Sea Witch's fate to care for his subordinate's feelings.

From his examination, he obtained 3 confirmed and 2 unknown points. First confirmation was from Hattori, where he confirmed that [f/n] was a Sea Witch through his interrogating. She consistently showed signs of lying, and her beginning act was easily seen through. With this, Lucci can infer that the term "Sea Witch" was not made up for its legend. It meant that there was someone that really met one in the past, but it wasn't documented. Next one was when the gourd was kicked. She had a need for water when she's cornered, which confirms that there is a connection between Sea Witches and water. The last one would be her gills, which was what Lucci wanted to see with own eyes, and again it connects to the legend.

The two unknown points would be her lightless eyes and the effect that was similar to a Kairouseki's. There was nothing he could think of for her eyes. But for Kairouseki effect, he created a few theories. He knew that the effectiveness, the rate it absorbs Devil Fruit Powers, of solidified sea depends on the amount. The more stone means the higher the rate. With his experience with Kairouseki handcuffs, he knew its rate. If he compared that with his experience with [f/n], he could estimate an amount.

_**. . .** _

It was a _lot_.

From that realization, he couldn't stop the the chill that went down his back. 

_What a powerful woman._ He thought. 

The driving force of the pirate life, the Grand Line, and perhaps the whole world, would be Devil Fruits. Marine Admirals and Shichibukai are examples, their positions earned due to their strength, and among them are Devil Fruit users. Even eating a measly Paramecia level fruit could automatically grant you a large bounty. The only downside was that the ocean paralyzed them. Many say it's a small price to pay for a great power.

So, if a woman who has full control of the ocean is introduced to that world...

...then she is easily its nightmare.

Some of the world's greatest weapons would pale in comparison to a Sea Witch. 

_From her bounty, the Government knows something..._

Even so, there are still a ton of unanswered questions, too much to assume anything. But from Lucci's first time meeting [f/n], he can at least say that she has no idea of their operations in Water 7. She really was a tourist. And because of that, he decided that she is _not_ a threat.

Maybe in time he'll be ordered to capture her, but just not right now. 

━━━━━━ 

**Back to [f/n] and Paulie.**

He shouldn't have said that.

"Paulie-san, you said I had a bounty? Is that true?"

He sweats profusely. "I-I, uh... you see," he massaged his forehead, "you're not supposed to know about that."

You looked at him, expecting further explanation.

He sighs. It was his mistake so he has to come clean with it. From his pocket he pulls out a crumpled paper. He uses his hand to straighten it before showing it to you.

  
[ You can change the hair color! and yes I drew this ]

It appears to be a picture from when you fought the three Marine ships. The angered expression and the blood on you made you look quite menacing. It bothered you that it was Uku's blood, when it may look like a someone else's. The large initial bounty will surely gain you some attention, but most importantly the condition. They wanted you _alive_. It was concerning, you wondered why they didn't want you dead. 

Even so, you laughed.

You grabbed it from his hands and pointed at your picture. "I look scary here don't I? Like a murderer," you say jokingly but with sadness in your eyes. 

The experience of Lucci's slap came into mind. 

"B-but you're not a bad person!" Paulie says, a little embarrassed at how loud he was.

A smile makes its way on your face, grateful that he refuses to think ill of you. "Thank you but, you barely know me."

"Pirate or not, Iceburg-san told me to take care of you. So I know you're not a bad person." He wanted you to accept that you aren't feared.

You sigh, wanting to put it aside for now. 

"But that doesn't matter." After rolling up the poster, you put it next to your hat that was on top of the dresser. 

"I've made my decision."

This was what Paulie was afraid of. The reason why you were moved to Dock 1 was because Iceburg didn't want the Marines to find you and let you be discouraged by your bounty. Dock 1 was perfect because it wasn't a suspicious place, and the amount of shipwrights would scare them. He personally wasn't sure what happened and how you got your injuries, but there were people trying to find you. Luckily you never got on the bad side of the citizens in Water 7, so when they are asked about you, they don't rat you out.

"How are you going to leave?" He hopes that you would change your mind.

"Remember that boat I requested? I'm sure that's easy to make," you say with a smile.

He groans. _Yeah, I already made it._

"So there's no way to convince you otherwise... Fine, I'll tell Iceburg—"

"No! You can't tell anyone!"

"W-What?! Why..?"

"I'm sure there will be people who want to stop me," you stack your empty tray on top of his, "and I don't want that."

━━━━━━ 

_**Flashback to this morning...** _

MEZO.

He walks out his front door to greet the News Coo that landed in front of him. In his hand was a single coin, and he places it inside the seagull's parcel in exchange for a newspaper. The bird then flies away, leaving the smell of ink behind. 

The paper felt warm in his hands, he hopes that the ink doesn't smudge. He walks back inside and returns to his dining table, where he already prepared breakfast for himself. He sits in one of the two chairs and takes a sip from his mug. The coffee was energizing.

He fans out the newspaper carefully, and starts skimming through for the important parts. As he flipped the pages, he reached the bounties' section. Where the new and updated bounties have printed posters, and the rest on the newspaper. After placing the newspaper down, he goes through the prints. He recognizes the first few as updated bounties, since he reads daily. And then he reaches the newbies...

 _[F/N]_. Written in capital letters. 

"Oh no," he whispers.

He immediately looks for the column that had more information for the new bounties. He finds her name.

_Hiyokebou no [f/n]. Known for the destruction of 3 Marine warships and incapacitating about 300 Marines. Wanted only alive. If captured, the Marine HQ are willing to negotiate for a higher price._

It was strange for him to find her responsible of such chaos, as he knew her to be sweet and never willing to hurt anyone or anything. Though whether it was a lie or not, he knew she would have her reasons.

He looked towards the empty chair across from him, which he remembers buying just for the Sea Witch. The sound of her shocked gasp at the sight of grilled fish still brings him a chuckle.

He sighs. "Please be safe."

━━━━━━ 

SHANKS. 

It was morning, and the crew was just about to leave. The night they spent partying at the island was now gone, and they needed to go back to sailing the seas. They were hauling up barrels of grains, crates of cheeses, and bottles of sake. There was two ways they brought it on deck: by raising it to another with some cleverly tied ropes, and carrying them up single-handedly through a wooden passage. Preferably the lighter packages would be carried. 

The captain of the Red Hair Pirates was helping too, mostly to inspect the quality of the sake his men brought him. He looked at each label carefully, since he knew which ones he hated. His actions may make him seem picky, but he at least welcomes new brands instead of tossing them away. It was a good thing that his crew adjusted to his taste. 

"...shira..!" 

Finally he was down to the last two bottles. He wipes them gently with a rag. 

"GA...RA..!"

He then puts them in a special crate, where it stops them from crashing and breaking during rough journeys. 

"GASHIRA..!" [ "Ougashira" = Boss/Leader ]

His ears catch one of his men calling, so he secures the lid and walked to the edge. 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He leaned onto the ship's railing to lock sights with him. 

Though the crewmate was out of breath, he persevered and ran up the wooden entrance. His steps were heavy, proven by the groans of the wooden deck, but he finally reached his captain. In his hands he presented a bounty. 

Shanks's eyes widen, but a great grin grew. 

"[F/N]-CHAN HAS A BOUNTY!" The crewmate yells, catching the attention of the others. 

The red-haired captain laughs and takes the paper to show it to everyone. 

"She looks adorable here!" He compliments. 

His men sweatdrop. "But Gashira, [f/n]-chan is angry and bloody in the picture..." 

Their captain pauses for a moment before laughing again. 

"You're right! She looks cute when she's angry!" 

The crew continued their work, not wanting to press further. 

Shanks left the crates of sake and walked on the deck, reaching above his ship's figurehead. In his hands he held your poster, the cool morning winds were threatening to take it away. He wouldn't let them take it. 

He looks towards the ocean and stared into the horizon. From his Log Pose he knew an island was in that direction. It was straight ahead, but he couldn't see it. All he could see are the powerful currents, its alluring yet dangerous deep blue hues. 

_Powerful, alluring, and dangerous._ He thought. 

Deep inside, he was worried for you. Worried of all the things you'll have to encounter, the risky decisions you have to make, and the ruthless people you have to meet. But on the outside, he refuses to be. He can't think that he'll be the one to save you, he is a pirate and you, a Sea Witch. He can only expect you to get stronger, and maybe one day, he hopes, paths would cross each other. 

_Just like her._ He finishes with a smile. 

━━━━━━ 

MIHAWK. 

As usual, he buys the morning paper while sailing on his small ship. The News Coo always seemed to fly overhead no matter where he goes, even when there is no island in sight. From that he is easily updated with the news in the world, proving his solitary life was not so disadvantageous. 

In his hands, he holds your poster. 

His signature hawk-like eyes stare at your portrait. Calculating, observing every inch. Despite the fact that he only met you once, he knew. He knew that this was a new expression from you. It was was definitely of anger, but not bloodlust. His experience from many battles never failed him. He knew what a swordsman was feeling before the first strike, with just one look at their eyes. Confidence, ambition, and lust were things he could see clearly. 

_Those eyes..._ He thought. 

There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

Indeed they were lightless, and almost emotionless if there weren't brows to define them. But he knew you well. He knew that the anger you felt was pure, the kind that would rise when provoked. You were an honest and kind soul; you would never be the first to attack. It's important to know that bounties are made or updated after one escapes a noteworthy event, which should involve the World Government. This means the whereabouts of the escapee, or now wanted convict, are unknown. 

Mihawk refuses to think that you were dead, because he still waits for you. He waits for the day when he hears your melodic laughter again. He will not believe that his kiss on your knuckles will be the last. 

"This world is merciless, my dear." He lowers his head, his hat shading his golden eyes. 

"Be careful." 

━━━━━━ 

SANJI. 

He coolly walks out of the kitchen and lights his cigarette, the lighter encapsulated in a metal case closes with a satisfying clank. He savors the feeling of the first puff with closed eyes before exhaling. After he announces that breakfast was ready, he makes sure that everyone was heading towards the dining room.

Of course Luffy was the first there, he was yelling excitedly as he ran, and then Usopp. He didn't care if Zoro went or not, so he just insulted him as he passed. And Nami was found at the back, complaining to the News Coo for raising the price of the newspaper. Hearts formed in his eyes, entranced by the navigator's angry expression. 

He twirls up to her. "NAMI-SWAAAN~! BREAKFAST IS READYYY~!" 

She turns to him with a smile. "Hai! I'll be right there."

The frightened News Coo closes his satchel after taking her payment and then quickly flew away. Nami then turns to the bounties' section, and starts walking to the dining room with Sanji following. He watches as she quickly flips through the bounty posters, only interested in any updates for the crew. 

The Dorobou Neko comes across a certain poster that was familiar to Kuro Ashi. 

"O-OH! THAT'S THE STALKER FROM ARLONG PARK!" 

He grabs the poster and glares at the Hiyokebou the woman in the picture wore. 

_I knew I wasn't crazy._

━━━━━━ 

???. 

Somewhere high, a place where most pirates can't reach and pass through. An important conversation takes place. 

"Was it right to demand her 'only alive'?" 

"Are you willing to receive her in her remains, which is both useless and an extreme loss?" 

A ray of light shines on her bounty poster on the table. 

"How certain are you that she is what we think she is?" 

"Nothing can be too much of a coincidence, I am definite." 

🌊 🌊 🌊


	15. RUNAWAY ━ MARINEFORD VISIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Smoker! ♥ ]

**_when it need be, it's best to flee..._ **   
  


🌊 🌊 🌊 

WATER 7. GALLEY-LA HQ.

He stands from his desk chair once he heard the news.

"How is she gone?! She can hardly move!"

"I'm not sure, Iceburg-san." She touches her glasses. "But Lucci was the one to report it."

The blue-haired president couldn't help but feel a wide array of negative emotions: confusion, disappointment, sorrow, guilt...

He frustratingly combed his hair with his fingers, and in his mind he was rifling through his thoughts for any sort of answer. He found nothing but memories of her smile, and her oh-so-kind voice. They didn't comfort him now, they were painful. Since there was no note for him to read, he was left feeling that he had done something wrong. 

━━━━━━ 

SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA.

On a certain Marine ship, sat a determined Captain smoking two cigars. He stared at two bounty posters, both with signature hats. Mugiwara and Hiyokebou. The former was his priority, and also the reason why he left Loguetown. And now that you're wanted, he had a reason to capture you. He would even say that you were the same as a pirate.

But he didn't celebrate or jump in joy.

To have two on his mind, one that he is already in pursuit of, and the other an annoyance. It was just his luck to encounter you at Loguetown, and hopefully that was the last time. He'd rather aim for one goal at a time, not multiple. Besides, Mugiwara no Luffy was a pirate that escaped his territory first so he felt responsible for him.

But if he does meet you again, he wouldn't know what to do, and he would have to make a decision on the spot. Though he believed that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He smoked as he read more of the newspaper in his grasp. The sweet silence provided by his office walls and the calm waves that the ship rode on was comforting, it made it a perfect morning. He was no longer bothered for almost every minute about a pirate's arrival. 

**_._ **

**_. ._ **

**_. . ._ **

His door abruptly slams open, and he turns to glare at them.

It was Tashigi.

"Smoker-Taisa! I-It's Hiyokebou no [f/n]!"

He stands from his chair and grabs his jitte. He didn't expect to meet you again so quickly, but he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. His thoughts of Mugiwara no Luffy were put on hold.

"Which direction is she coming from?" He asks.

"She's on the ship!"

"WHAT?!"

He runs out of his office and finds you sitting on the edge, surrounded by the weapons of his alarmed men, without any sign of fear. You had a genuine smile on your face that irritated him, but also made him feel strange. It was only yesterday that your bounty was released, and here you are, willingly in the ship of a Marine. He always knew you were a strange woman, but this was exceeding it.

"Smoker-Taisa! It's nice to see you again!" You greet, your tone was friendly even when you are held at gunpoint.

He glares at you, hating how you respectfully called him by his title, which he still doesn't know why. He also notices the bandages on your leg and the way you carefully carried yourself.

"Drop your weapons," he regrettably says.

Tashigi was shocked. "But Smoker—"

"I said drop them!"

And with that, their swords and guns clinked and clanked against the wooden deck of the ship.

His order looked to be out of pity, but his reason was to follow the conditions of your capture, according to your bounty. Or that's what he tells himself.

"How did you get on?" He threateningly asks.

You laugh, and it somehow calmed the tense Marines, except Smoker.

"I don't know, perhaps I was always onboard?" You joke.

"Don't mess with me," he growls, tightening his grip on the seastone-tipped weapon.

"Seems that you don't miss me very much."

"What do you want?" He refuses to fall into her traps.

You laugh. Smoker was just too amusing.

"A talk of course." 

━━━━━━ 

The crew provided chairs for you and Smoker, like their Captain ordered. You and him sit under the pleasant morning rays on the deck of the ship, and this was only possible because you let them take your stuff and tie your hands together. Your hat and gourd was now in the hands of Tashigi, who stood a good distance away from the 'talk'. A fierce breeze loosens your [h/c] locks from its usual updo, and they elegantly land on your back and shoulders. The Marine crew couldn't help but become entranced and believe that you were some sea goddess. 

Smoker gives them a glare for their admiration towards a criminal, making them hide at the back of the ship in fear. He turns back to you, who still gives that same sweet smile that continued to bother him to no end. You were stripped of your belongings and tied up, yet you still smiled at him.

"Just to let you know, I'm the one asking the questions first," he starts. "What the hell do you _really_ want?"

"I want to ask you a few questions too," you motioned towards your hindered wrists, "if you allow me to, that is."

He crossed his arms. "You don't need your hands to talk."

You chuckle. "You're right! But my friend wouldn't be happy with it."

The ship starts wobbling irrationally, the chairs and some yelp from their sudden loss of balance. 

"You see, he needs to know I'm okay." You looked towards the ocean, hoping Uku doesn't flip the ship.

Smoker felt angry but he couldn't risk the lives of his men. With a wave he ordered Tashigi to cut you free.

"Ah, that feels so much better," you say as you rub your wrists.

The ship starts to slowly lean towards one side, causing some of the Marines to grab a hold of a railing, or anything to keep them from slipping.

You run towards the edge and lean as much as you could, so your voice reaches him.

"It's okay, Uku! I'm fine so calm down!"

With that the ship immediately falls back onto the ocean, relief on the crew's faces.

Tashigi couldn't help but look at you in fear, and Smoker sat frustrated that he let a criminal go free on his ship.

"Smoker-Taisa... Who is she..?!"

He couldn't answer that with confidence.

Tashigi finally realizes that in this situation, it wasn't _you_ that was cornered, it was _them_.

You sat on the edge like before, but now with your hands clasped on your lap.

"We can't talk if your ship is flipped over," you joke.

Smoker glares at your form.

"Now... Where were we..? Oh right." You clear your throat.

"How do you feel about 'justice'?"

"I'm sure I told you that I'm asking the questions... and if you're looking to waste time, I'm not answering that."

"Oh but I'm serious! I'd like to know what you think."

After a moment he speaks. "Justice is making sure that the criminals get what they deserve."

"And who are those 'criminals'?"

"Pirates, no doubt. They steal, fight, and cause chaos wherever they go."

"You seem to really hate them... How do you know they're all like that?"

He growls. "They're pirates! They chose to be unruly!"

You close your eyes to think before speaking.

"Well then, what if... What would you do if a pirate saves your life?" You say with a smirk.

His eyes narrow, knowing full well that any strange thing you say was not good news.

"What are you suggesting..?!"

**_. . ._ **

"Oops! Perhaps I said too much." You bring a hand to cover your smile. "Also, all those questions earlier... forget about them."

"WHAT?!"

"I'd like to ask for a favor," you spoke seriously this time.

Smoker's fumes thickened from his rage, they threateningly inched closer to you, and soon he materializes in front of you.

You gave a respectful bow. "Please turn me in to the Marines, Smoker-Taisa." 

"Stop messing with me! What are your true intentions?!" 

You lift your head, your gaze softens when you look at him. "I'm really not."

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?!"

"Think of it this way," you smile, "why would I choose you out of all the other Marine ships that I could've went on..?"

He tenses.

You pull back a stray strand. "That's right... I trust you. No one else could do it— you're special!"

Smoker growls, hating how you made him feel.

"Fine. It's just one less person to worry about..." 

Tashigi widens her eyes. "B-But Smoker-Taisa!" 

He ignores her. "We're going to take a short stop." 

━━━━━━ 

[f/n] spots Uku pop his head out of the waves, keeping in pace with Smoker's ship. 

_Are you done?_ He asks. 

She looked away from him, she felt guilt. "I didn't want to tell you but... I need to go to Marineford." 

His mouth formed a great frown, and his eyes turned to furious slits. 

_WHY?! ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE?! OF HOW THEY ALMOST KILLED YOU?!_

Her grin doesn't assure him, not one bit. "That's exactly why... I need to understand them." 

_You don't need to do that! We can go somewhere else! We can find someone—_

"No!" It was her turn to frown. "I want to meet those at the heart of it all." 

He growls. _Trust me [f/n]! They're going to kill you! You're a Sea Witch!_

Her fists clench, her teeth grind. "I have to take risks to get somewhere!" 

The ship starts to wobble again. _You're being irrational..! I will get you off this ship if I have to!_

"Hiyokebou! Is this your doing?!" Smoker yells, as he uses his smoke to secure his crew. 

[f/n] ignores him. "Uku! I'm warning you..!" 

The Sea King refused to listen. 

She had to no choice but to use force. She bit her right thumb, drawing blood, and pressed onto the back of her left hand, which is the control hand. With her right, she locks with Uku's mind, then extends her painted left. 

"Stop. Move away from the ship." She says, and instantly the ship is still. 

Everything is silent... even Uku doesn't respond. He left. 

It was the first time she forcefully gave a command to a sea creature, and she didn't think it would be Uku that she had to control. Her chest was heavy, she felt like crying. Yet she couldn't turn back and apologize, this was what she needed to do... 

_I'm sorry Uku..._

━━━━━━ 

Thanks to his incessant smoking, his office was filled in minutes, and he didn't seem to mind it. Your vision of him at his desk was slightly blurred, but you could talk to him without a problem. 

"What the hell?! You want to go to Marineford?!" He yells. 

"That shouldn't be a problem right?" 

"It wouldn't be if it wasn't so big of a detour!" 

You tilt your head. "How long will it take?" 

He massages his temples. "About two weeks, without stops, if we take the short way. We'd also have to paddle through the Calm Belt. The other is more than a month, through the Calm Belt, and stopping at islands." 

You thumb your chin in thought. "Both are a pretty long time... I can see why that's a problem..." 

**_. . ._ **

After a moment, you thought of a plan. 

"Can your crew survive about four days without a stop?" 

"Our food storage can handle that... Why?" 

You give him a smile, and he narrows his eyes. 

"Leave it to me!" 

━━━━━━ 

She appears before the crew, and they give her their full attention because of how beautiful she was. They felt themselves flush from their fantasies running wild in their heads. 

"Hello," she puts her hands together, "can I ask you all to do something..?" 

"Anything for you!!" Their eyes have hearts, and they exhale excitedly from their noses. 

"Can you please hoist the sails?" Her smile is the cherry on top. 

"YES!! NO PROBLEM AT ALL!!" 

They immediately scurry to complete the task, with no second thoughts on what she just asked them to do. Soon, the ship slowed, and eventually stops, letting the waters carry them. The wind no longer caught on the sails, they could feel it pass strongly through their locks. They could taste the saltiness. 

The door to the office slams open, which causes Tashigi to jump. Captain Smoker appears on deck, probably noticing that the ship was still. He finds the furled sails and growls in anger. 

He eyes his terrified crew that couldn't answer him. 

[f/n] abruptly walks up to him, her bare feet hitting the wooden deck quite excitedly. "It was my idea!" 

"Is this a part of your plan?" 

"Mhm!" She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the edge, near the headpiece of the ship. 

**_. . !_ **

His heartbeat quickened, from the feeling of her soft and dainty hand upon his gloved and large one, holding without hesitation. He could feel the trust she had for him, something he couldn't understand. She was a wanted criminal, and he, a dignified Marine, holding hands so casually... It went against many of his morals. 

"Smoker-Taisa?" Her hand leaves his, he felt a bit of emptiness. 

He shakes his head lightly, pushing aside whatever was distracting him. "What?" 

"Which way?" 

He pulls out an Eternal Pose for her to see. "This points to Marineford." 

"Hmm... So it's that way..." She steps up to stand on the railings, close to falling into the sea. 

"What are you—?!" 

The woman interrupts the Marine with her singing. She voiced a tune, otherworldly and enchanting, but also comforting. To the Marines, it wasn't like anything they've heard before. The feeling was similar to loving a music genre that they never thought they'd enjoy. 

Her voice seemed to echo and reverberate back to them, like it was coming from all directions. But after a moment, the song was nearing its end, with your voice turning soft. The sound of waves crashing was stronger, and she smiles as the ship starts to move. 

The crew went towards the edge to find the ship caught on a strange current, moving twice as fast than a regular ship on sails. But it was a smooth journey, no one on board had problems. This current wasn't there before, and it also happens to be in the direction of Marineford. 

Tashigi adjusts her glasses. "This is... an irregular tide..! I thought these only existed in the New World..!" 

[f/n] steps down from the railings. "We should reach the Calm Belt in two days, as long as the sails are furled." 

She starts walking away, leaving them without any explanation of what just happened. They could only watch her long and silky [h/c] locks elegantly drift after her form. Yet, Smoker was stubborn; he uses his power to launch his hand and grab her shoulder. 

"Wait! How did you..?!" 

Her head turns slowly, lightless orbs creating an eerie atmosphere. 

"You don't need to know." You coldly shut him down. 

You only cared for reaching your destination, it didn't matter how. 

━━━━━━ 

It was finally dark, you stared at the glittering stars that were scattered across the night sky. You relaxed at the back deck, far from everyone else that was eating supper on the main deck. The faint laughter and clacks of their silverware made you feel a bit lonely, but you knew you couldn't get too close to them. 

You turn to the waters, watching as the strength of the current fades away once passed. The sea must've known to cover your tracks. When you lean, the rail presses against the recovering wound on your stomach, and you hiss. The pain reminds you how weak you are. 

"Hiyokebou." Heavy steps approach from behind you, but you don't turn. 

"Ah, Smoker-Taisa." 

He gives a low grunt. "Just call me Smoker." 

He presses something against your arm, gaining your attention. 

"Eat," he demanded, in his hand was a bowl full of light stew accompanied with a spoon. 

Your eyes widen in surprise. "Hm..?" Then you chuckle. "You feed criminals?" 

He blushes a bit. "Sh-Shut up..!" 

You smile. 

Not wanting to waste his kindness, you took the bowl. 

"Thanks for the food," you say, and started eating. 

**_. . ._ **

The waves, the dining crew, and the occasional puffs from Smoker made the night so peaceful and comfortable, you almost considered slowing the current just to enjoy it a bit longer. On the other hand, you wondered why the Marine decided to stay by your side. 

"Go ahead," you release your spoon, "ask me anything." 

🌊 🌊 🌊 


	16. GUILTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Smoker again ♥ ]

**_guilty, both in feelings and actions._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊 

CAPTAIN SMOKER'S SHIP. 

"Go ahead," you release your spoon, "ask me anything." 

He grunts. "And you'll answer honestly?" 

"Maybe." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

You smile, and he frowns. 

"Your injuries," he starts. 

"Gunshots from a Marine... I've made the mistake of fighting back." You chuckled at the end. 

He narrows his eyes. "And you want me to turn you in... to Marineford..?" 

"Yes..." 

"Why?" 

"I... can't tell you that." 

You refused to tell him something again. 

A certain pain pierces your heart, a result of the conflicting feelings: trust for others, and the sense of responsibility. Even if you knew your duties as a Sea Witch came first, your mind tended to go into disarray when it came to these decisions. You would've told him the truth, the _full truth_ , if it weren't for his role in the future. In your visions, he is to meet with Luffy in Alabasta, so you couldn't tell him that you knew his future, for that would lead to a lot of problems. Plus... 

You already felt guilty for using him. 

Your orbs lower. "But at the least, I could tell you my name." 

━━━━━━ 

**_After supper... was bedtime._ **

You dust the deck a bit with your hands before lying down. When the cold wooden boards touch your exposed shoulders, you shiver. After letting out a satisfying yawn, you turned to the side. 

"Um..! What do you think you're doing..?!" A gentle voice asks. 

Looking up, you find Tashigi holding onto her glasses as she stares down at you. She had a concerned look on her face. 

"Sleeping." You say. 

She gasps. "You can't sleep on the deck! You'll get sick!" 

You sit up, a bit annoyed. "Well I can't sleep in the ocean since the ship is moving..." 

She looked at you incredulously. "In the ocean?! Wh-What kind of places do you sleep in?!" 

Before you could give her a list, she pulls you to your feet and drags you into the ship, and to what looks like is her sleeping quarters. It appeared to be a space just for her, since she was the only woman on the ship. After noticing the spick and span condition, your eyes roam to her bookshelf, where books about katanas are kept. You are reminded of your vision of her at Loguetown, when she carried a guide for swords. 

_She really likes swords..._

"You can sleep here." She points to the bottom bed of the bunk. "No one sleeps there anyways."

A yawn escapes you. "Thank you." 

You start settling into the covers, which smelled nice and clean. Before closing your eyes, you brush your loose [h/c] locks away from your face. Tashigi stores her glasses in a drawer, extinguishes the lantern, then climbs up the bunk bed's ladder to finally go to bed. The gentle sway of the ship reminded you of the ocean, it lulls you into a deep sleep. 

━━━━━━ 

**_The next day._ **

With the sun fairly high in the clear sky, the ship was hot, but not as much for it to be unbearable. In fact, it was the perfect weather to be out on deck. Smoker's crew went off to their daily duties, like cleaning, especially their cannons and weapons, and taking inventory. Everyone had something to do, even on long journeys like these. 

His large leather boots tread on the deck quite heavily, his stomps approach Tashigi who was cleaning her katana. It was one of her favorite tasks. She smiles as she lightly taps her sword with an uchiko ***** , seeming to enjoy the tedious process. 

**[ *** _It's that small ball on a stick thing that Zoro is sometimes seen with while cleaning his sword..._ **]**

"Tashigi, have you seen Hiyokebou?" 

"I haven't seen her since last night, Smoker-Taisa." 

Regrettably, he had the same answer. He'd already made multiple rounds throughout the ship in his effort in finding her, and if he were to do it again, he would lose his mind. His plan was to keep an eye on [f/n] for the whole journey, since she was still a criminal, but he refused to admit to himself that he failed. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

Something is thrown onto the deck, right in front of Smoker and Tashigi. It was a small net bag filled with clams, and the splat came from the seaweed that it was covered in. The salty scent is strong, likely to sting their nostrils. 

They hear a few huffs before finding a head pop out from the side. 

"Brrr..! I didn't think it would be that cold..." 

She climbs up the rope that she set for herself earlier, and enters the main deck with a soaking wet form. The sight of her soaked bare legs made the crew wild(except Smoker and Tashigi), they howled and whistled like fools. 

Smoker glared at them, which shut them up. 

"Oi. Hiyokebou woman." 

She turns to him, while trying to help her hair dry faster by lightly wringing out the water. The sun shined around her chest, making the droplets running down much more apparent. Her white summer dress stuck to her form, outlining every lovely curve. His crew went on their knees and put their hands together, silently worshipping the soaked goddess before them. 

_I'm happy to be alive._ They thought. 

And unfortunately for Smoker, he didn't mean to stare for that long. 

"Hm..?" She responds. 

He turns his head to hide his blush. "N-Nevermind." 

━━━━━━ 

**_It was your last night on Smoker's ship._ **

And just like yesterday, you stargazed at the back deck, away from the rest. You knew that tomorrow morning was when you'd reach the Calm Belt, and a bit after that should be Marineford, which was near the Red Line. Soon you'll get Smoker to open the gate, which was your plan all along. 

The reason for it wasn't because you _couldn't_ get in— you could easily swim underwater, in fact— but it was because you needed to have a good impression on them. You needed to enter their territory without looking like a threat, and this was the best you could do: appearing to be "captured" and then imprisonment. 

Of course you had your doubts, like the possibility of being sent to Impel Down or being unable to escape the place alive, for both you had no plan. Strangely your bounty poster seemed to reassure you, for there just had to be a reason why they wanted you alive. And here you were, using it to infiltrate their headquarters, when it might've been the bait for you all along. 

"I have to take risks to get somewhere," you repeated, the same excuse you told to Uku. 

Speaking of the Sea King, you weren't sure if he was going to come back. If you were to call for a sea creature, he probably wouldn't respond either. You stared hard at the dark horizon, some part of you hoping he would appear and then you'd apologize. But you felt that you had to be the one to go to him... 

_I guess I can worry about that later..._

It was duties before feelings. 

You knew that the Strawhats are nearing Little Garden, together with Vivi after learning her true motive. With the princess of Alabasta on their side, they know about Baroque Works and the Shichibukai Crocodile, which will prove to be a pain throughout their journey. And sooner or later, that event you've been dreading would occur. 

Up in the night sky was a star that was much brighter than the rest, but it appeared to flicker constantly, similar to an old lightbulb that was to burn out. You believe you saw it yesterday night, and it still bothered you very _very_ much. It served as a haunting reminder of the future. 

━━━━━━ 

**_On the final day._ **

Like expected, they reached the Calm Belt in the morning. It was strange that no Sea Kings attacked them, it must've been [f/n]'s influence or that they were still asleep. After paddling through the Calm Belt, Smoker used a Den Den Mushi to contact the HQ. 

**_GACHA._ **

"This is Smoker. Open the gate." 

"Smoker-Taisa?! What are you doing here..?" 

"I'm here to drop off a criminal." 

"Huh? Why not go to Enies Lobby—" 

"You think my ship could survive those rough waters?! Hurry up and open the gate!" It wasn't completely a lie. 

"Y-Yes..! One moment please..!" 

**_GACHA._ **

Due to Smoker's remarkable record in Loguetown, his request was accepted without much difficulty. The report didn't have to go past a Lieutenant to get confirmed, for he is well-known amongst the ranks. Could it be one of the reasons why she asked him? Or was it by luck? 

━━━━━━ 

You allow Tashigi to apply the handcuffs; your wrists were restrained from behind. She held your hat and gourd as you walked out the office and to the main deck. Smoker and his crew are there too, waiting patiently with their weapons at the ready. The silence and the tip of Smoker's jitte pressed to your back created an urgent air. Despite that, you had trouble blending with the rest, you just couldn't take it seriously. 

"Pff... fft..!" Your laughs started to leak. 

The Captain put pressure on your back. "Hiyokebou." 

"Sorry." 

You didn't notice the huge gate that took up your vision, wearing the World Government's symbol gallantly. It greatly resembled a bank's vault, with the symbol as the handle you had to turn to open the door. You liked the thought of the World Government being a vault, they seemed to be the type to hide secrets, and perhaps protect them. And protect them from what exactly? You weren't sure. 

**_RUMBLE RUMBLE..!_ **

The area trembles as the gate slowly opens, tides growing erratic and crashing against the ship like angered beasts. With the doors swinging inwards, a breeze rushes inside, compelling to suck in your lightweight form and [h/c] locks. A crack of light, then seconds later, a doorway. The waves enter without hesitation, pulling in the ship with them. You couldn't help but feel excited after such a magnificent entrance. 

You are met with a crescent-shaped island, with cannons situated at the edges of the interior and a portion of the exterior. There are four rock formations that acted as watchtowers, and warships littered the waters around it. On the ground level was a town and the base of the fortress; the higher level was a traditional-looking palace, most likely the Marine Headquarters. 

The ship enters the bay, planning to dock near the center of the island. You could feel the stares on your form, along with the cannons', even when they were inactive. It was a single ship going into Marineford, of course it would catch attention. The water trembles again, telling you that the gate was closing. There was no going back, you realized. 

If you were to leave now, you would be challenging the security of Marineford, and you were sure that they weren't going to accept defeat from a single woman. They would send Captains, Vice Admirals, and possibly Admirals, all who may have powerful abilities and Devil Fruit powers, after you. It was frightening, that's for sure, yet you don't know what your future holds... 

_Exciting..!_

━━━━━━ 

A thick wooden plank is placed between the docked ship and the island, connecting the two for the transfer. [f/n] steps onto the makeshift bridge, her bare feet savoring the texture of the very thing that lead to her possible demise. There was no telling what was going to happen once she was in the care of the Marines. 

_This is what I wanted._ She reminds herself. 

Tashigi followed her from behind, for she was the one to hand over her belongings. Items are always sent somewhere else, far away from its owner. It felt like an eternity before the Sea Witch finally steps off the platform. The swordswoman quickly fulfills her job and goes back to the ship. 

The transfer was complete. 

Two armed Marines stood by her to secure her from escaping, and another had a clipboard in hand. While he searched through a collection of bounties, she felt a few stares at the back of her head. 

"Hiyokebou no [f/n]. Thirteen million Beri," he states. 

She turns her head to meet eyes with Smoker, who looked a bit apprehensive of the whole thing. Now that she was in the hands of someone else, all she could do was give a smile, which did nothing more than make him even more uneasy. He was powerless now, and she no longer needed his help. 

"Smoker-Taisa. Your reward will arrive shortly—" 

"I don't need it." 

"O-Oh... Well... Thank you for your service..." 

The Marine pulls her bounty out of the clipboard and held it rolled in a hand. He gives a nod, and the makeshift bridge is removed. He then led the way into the fortress, farther and farther away from Smoker. She surely was going to miss his uptight personality. 

_See you soon!_

━━━━━━ _  
_

MARINEFORD. MARINE HQ.   
_**Inside an office.**_

"I understand," he says, and ends with a respectful bow. 

His actions, however, contradict greatly with his thoughts. 

_Stupid superiors... How dare they give me an assignment during my recovery?!_

He quickly walks out of the office, putting anger into his step, but gently due to his injuries. With his neck wrapped, arm in a cast, and bruises littering his body, he walked with some difficulty. He stormed past his subordinates carelessly, and ignored the strange looks they gave him afterwards. If he were to complain, he would blame the hallways for being too small. 

_These idiots don't realize how important I am..!_

When he finally reaches the lower level's entrance, he fixed his Marine coat and touched the pistol holstered on his belt, checking if it was there. After a few minutes of pacing around impatiently, they finally arrived. He hated people who'd waste his time. 

"What took you so long?!" He frustratingly ran his hands through his blonde hair. 

"Sorry Otto-Taisa!" He shows him a bounty. "Here is the transferred prisoner." 

**_! ! !_ **

Otto instantly recognizes the portrait, it belonged to the woman that made him look like a fool, the same woman who gave him the injuries he had now. He pushes the two armed Marines to the side to get a better look. His eyes widen. 

"Y-YOU..! YOU'RE..!" 

Her brows furrow, not recognizing the man in front of her. This made Otto so furious that he pulled out his gun, and threateningly pressed the muzzle to her cheek. He felt pleasure in seeing her flinch. 

"Hello," he smirks, "I'm Captain Otto." 

_I'm going to have so much fun with you._

━━━━━━ _  
_

**_clink clank_ **

The chains of your ankle cuffs rattled as you walked around your cell. Now that your wrists were free, you could touch whatever you wanted. Yet you weren't sure why they removed your handcuffs, letting a 'criminal' have this much freedom wasn't a good idea. But you can't tell them that, it just gives you a chance to use your powers. 

Your cell was empty. There was no bed nor toilet, and no windows with a view of the outside. Perhaps it was an underground cell? With your fingers tracing the cracks that decorate the walls, you felt moisture, and with your sensitive nose, there was the smell of dead plants and soil. Still, it wasn't enough to conclude anything. 

**_clink clank_ **

That man, Captain Otto, was exceedingly impolite to you. He kept ramming the the grip of his pistol and the muzzle onto your back whenever he felt that you walked too slow, or too fast. You were sure that he was doing it on purpose; he seemed to forget that your thigh was wrapped and recovering. But it was your first time to experience imprisonment, so you assumed the harsh treatment was necessary. 

**_SLAM_ **

A small rectangular window opens right next to the door, and something was slid inside. You went closer to find a meal on a thin metal tray: a glass of water and a simple sandwich. A very lightweight dinner. 

"Here's your dinner... bitch." You recognize Otto's bitter tone. 

_Was that an insult..?_

**_SLAM_ **

The presentation was a bit messy, but it still looked edible. After muttering a thanks, you took the sandwich into your hands and took a bite. The taste was great, you weren't that picky. 

_I'm finally here..! In Marineford..!_

━━━━━━ 

_"Tornado D. [f/n]." You tell him._

_He is now the only person to know your full name._

_Smoker releases a puff. "Your name has 'D'..."_

_You tilt your head. "Yes..? Is there something wrong with it?"_

_"Hell if I know... But it explains why you're so troublesome."_

🌊 🌊 🌊


	17. INFILTRATION

**_a Sea Witch undercover!?_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

MARINEFORD. MARINE HQ. 

You woke up in your cell, feeling refreshed, but there was nothing to tell you what time it was. No window, clock, or crack of sunshine. Putting your ear to the door, you could hear a faint conversation and the jingle of keys approaching. You move away from the door when you hear them fumble.

It was Captain Otto. His blonde hair was disheveled, which is usually not a good sign for you.

He glared down at you. "Get up."

The ankle cuffs made it a bit difficult, but you managed. Like yesterday, he pulled out his gun and jabbed it behind you, telling you to lead. You felt the bruise on your back emerge again.

He kicked your heel, the pain doubling with the ankle cuff against it. "HURRY IT UP!" 

━━━━━━ 

"Um... Otto-Taisa?"

"What?" He growled at the Marine next to him.

"Is it a good idea to treat her like that..? I thought she was going to be sent to Impel Down—"

"Shut up! They made me responsible for her, so I do whatever I like." He smirks. "Besides, the deadline is still far away..."

**_clink clank..._ **

The screen door slides open to reveal a [h/c]-haired woman wearing ankle cuffs and a thick collar with a small green light on it. She walks in with a wooden tray in her hands, on it was a full traditional tea set. The kettle had steam escaping its spout. Kneeling, she places the tray on the floor table, right in front of the two Marines.

"Your tea, Otto-Taisa." She starts pouring the green tea into the small cups.

"Hm. Good job." He then reached for a cup— "Just joking!"

He pulls out a remote and presses the button. Before she could express her fear, the collar's light turns red and she instantly whimpers on the tatami floor, clutching the thick collar in pain. Otto laughs evilly and his partner helplessly looks away. It wasn't the first time that someone abused their power.

"Why would I praise a bitch like you..?" He comments, and after a few seconds he presses the button again, ending the torture.

She finally catches a break, her breaths slowly steadying and the beads of sweat evaporating. The pain was unbearable, especially when the collar was near her sensitive gills. She wonders why she hasn't fainted yet. Collecting herself, she shakily got back on her feet.

"I-Is there anything else you n-need... Otto-Taisa?"

She could already taste her hate as she said his name. It was bitter. 

━━━━━━ 

**_A few days later..._ **

To [f/n], every day was the same.

Sandwiches, collar shocks, pistol jabs, yelling, and all that Otto liked to see.

She was unaware of where all his hate came from, and when she tried to ask, he'd just torture her again. He would become furious at her obliviousness; he felt insulted when she doesn't recognize him. And she (probably) wasn't a masochist, so she worked to make sure Otto is satisfied to at least not consider pressing the button for laughs.

But that was really it, that was what she experienced everyday.

Yet no matter how harsh it was, she didn't feel the need to ask for outside help. She stood firm on the belief that it was what she wanted for herself, and regretting wasn't an option. If her experience of Marineford was the same every day, for every week, then so be it. It was its natural and pure state without a Sea Witch's tampering: exploitation of prisoners, deliberate ignorance, and inhumane treatment... She came here to learn.

But [f/n] was also a living being. She could be mad, sad, and especially _bored_. Speaking of boredom, the repetitive schedule was starting to irk her, and she needed to do something about it. And that she did!

After earning a decent amount of trust from Otto— the kind that lets her roam, even for just a little bit— she took it as a chance to explore the headquarters. When he asks her to make tea while talking with a subordinate is when she'd explore, because he wouldn't notice how much time had passed when she came back.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to explore without being noticed. It would be strange to find a prisoner roaming far from their cell and keeper, so there will be questions. Additionally, the chains of her ankle cuffs clinked loudly whenever she moved, and the collar on her neck couldn't be any flashier. So her solution was sneaking and hiding while hearing for others to pass.

But that tactic didn't get her far... 

━━━━━━ 

**_Another day._ **

"[f/n]! Go make us some tea!"

"Yes, Otto-Taisa."

You politely slide the shoji ***** closed, your chain clinking as you walked away. 

**[ *** _traditional Japanese sliding door. y'know, the paper one._ _usually paired with tatami (straw flooring). **]**_

Once their voices were faint, you crept to the main hall, which was only for authorized personnel. You were allowed to walk here when Captain Otto accompanies you, but now you couldn't let him know where you were going. He thinks you're preparing tea, and you'd like to keep it that way.

When you hear a pair of footsteps leave, you pick up your chain and hurried to another corner. Holding your chain helped you move quietly, but also slowed your movements. You do this only after someone passes by, just in case you're still in their hearing range.

You find a door and check its knob— locked. Sighing, you moved to another corner, hoping to find another door.

**_...clink..._ **

"Huh? Hello?" A male voice down the hall asks.

**_? !_ **

_Someone was there?!_

You immediately pressed your form against the wall, mentally scolding yourself for weakening your awareness. You hoped that he didn't see you. But how did he hear you before you heard him? You could only assume that he had an abnormal hearing range.

**_tip tap... tip tap..._ **

Footsteps got louder, he was getting closer. Beads of sweat start running down your face, but you couldn't wipe them off, you had to stay still. You could hear him right next to you— 

"Koby! Are you done cleaning that side?! Hurry over here!" Another voice comes from down the hall.

_Koby..? Why does that name sound familiar..?_

"Y-Yeah! I'll be right there!"

His footsteps quickly disappear, leaving you in silence. You slid down the wall with a relieved expression, for you were close to getting discovered. Wiping the sweat off your face, you stood up and went to make Otto's tea. You decided that you wasted enough time. 

━━━━━━ 

**_It was getting late._ **

"Alright, time to get in your cell." The Marine walks with you down the hall.

Apparently Otto was too lazy to bring you back to your cell, so he ordered someone else to do it.

Your feet shivered against the cold stone floors, making you wish they gave you slippers. You took mental notes of the doors you pass, in case you decided to roam these halls. The Marine with you didn't mind, he was calm with you, unlike Otto's gun jabbing and yelling. Or maybe he just wanted to go to bed?

A yawn escapes his mouth, and his eyes struggled to stay open.

_Well that confirms it._

As you approached a corner that you knew you had to take, you purposely made a sharp turn, causing him to bump into you. He is surprised, the force causes him to jolt awake. You pretend to be regretful. He seemed to buy it even though you are a bad liar.

"Watch where you're going!" He yells.

"Sorry..!"

In your hand you fumbled with a ring of keys, then stuffed it into the torso of your dress. You celebrate your success in your head as you walked down the hall. The act of stealing wasn't something you'd do, but now that you're a prisoner, you felt no guilt. It was almost thrilling to you, to take risks on the spur of the moment.

_The prisoner life~!_

━━━━━━ 

**_SLAM!_ **

The door to your cell finally closed.

You put your ear to the door, waiting for everything to become quiet.

**_._ **

**_. ._ **

**_. . ._ **

_Okay! I'll do it tonight!_

You were finally going to sneak out.

In the corner of your cell, there was a puddle of water. (a/n: It's not pee dammit.) It's made from the cups of water that they give with every meal, or to be more specific, the water that you didn't need to drink. Using your powers, you move it close to you. You manipulate the water to fit into the keyholes of your ankle cuffs, making them fill up the space and move around until they hit a mechanism.

**_click! click!_ **

Both satisfyingly lose grip on your ankles and hit the floor with a thud. Unfortunately the collar had to stay on, since Otto had the remote to unlock it. You finally rub the bruises that you couldn't reach before, and did a few stretches to get used to the lightweight feeling. But that was only for a moment, you quickly went back to work.

You control the water to move under the door and then into the lock. Using the same technique from earlier, you hear it open. Knowing that you were finished, the water splashes onto the floor. After checking that you still had the keys, you peeked out the door to see if it was clear before proceeding.

You went out and straight for the exit. There was no need to check other cells, because you knew you were the only prisoner. You reached the halls, and find some lit, which you realize may be a function after curfews. Taking advantage of dark corners, you easily reached the main corridor, and listen for anyone nearby.

Like you expected, you could hear someone still working past bedtime. The arrangement of and a pen scratching paper is quite far away, but still worth keeping in mind if they decide to walk in your direction. For the other sounds, some you couldn't identify, and what sounded like grunts and groans? There's nothing stopping you from finding out, so you went towards it.

"Hyaah..!"

"Ora..!"

There's a door left open that lead to the HQ's courtyard. You find two shirtless males sparring with bamboo swords; sweat runs down their bodies endlessly, plus a few bandages in some places, suggesting that they've been training for a while. The shorter one had pink hair, and the other blonde. They had similar hairstyles: the pink had a bowl cut with a parted middle, and the blonde another bowl cut but the front was cut shorter than the rest. The pink also had round glasses with a thick blue frame.

Considering how exhausted they are but still willing to put effort as they fought each other, you assume they are good friends. And since they looked quite young, they had to be new recruits, and they must be training to hopefully climb the ranks. You admired their determination to get stronger, it made you feel at ease to know there are some nice hearts in the headquarters.

_Hm..._

You had a few ideas pop up in your head. 

━━━━━━ 

After stopping his advance with his kendo sword, he hits his partner's sword away, forcing him to form a distance between them. Their breaths were heavy and their bodies ached from fatigue, but they couldn't give up and disappoint themselves. A few seconds pass, and they start charging at each other.

**_creak..._ **

He pauses to look to the door.

"What's wrong Koby..?" His friend asked wearily.

"Someone's... there..."

**_...creak..._ **

They hold their swords defensively, and watched the entrance.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Koby yelled.

A woman with long [h/c] hair and a white dress stepped out.

**_. . ?_ **

"OoOoOo..!" She creeps up to them with fluttering fingertips, and the shadow casted over her eyes made her seem more frightening.

_IT'S A GHOST!!_

The two Marines screamed and dropped their swords to hug each other in fear.

"AAAGH!"

The blonde cowardly pushes the other forward, hoping that he could do something. Koby trembles as his hand picks up the sword again and points it at her. He tries to put on a brave face, but the sweat running down his body said otherwise.

"S-Stay back..!"

When she gets a clear look of his face, she stops in her tracks. She finally recognized him. 

━━━━━━ 

_That's..!_

You put your hands down, losing the 'ghost' act. The shadow over your eyes disappears, and your skin looked more lively up-close.

"You're Koby," you then unconsciously point to the blonde, "and you're Helmeppo."

**_. . ? !_ **

Koby was stunned. "H-How do you know our names?"

You cover your mouth. _Oops._

You forgot that visions don't count as interactions.

"Um... Luffy told me about you guys!" A lie.

His face lifts and eyes widen. "You know Luffy-san?"

A single sweat trails down the side of your face. "Yeah!" _He doesn't know me though._

They relax, considering that maybe you weren't a threat to them.

Helmeppo pointed an accusing finger at you. "Why were you trying to scare us earlier?!"

"I thought it would be funny if you guys fainted."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

After telling them your name, you sat with them as they took a break from their training.

Koby took a towel and gently wiped the sweat off his face. "[f/n]-san—"

"Please call me [f/n]," you correct.

"Right... What is your rank?"

"Rank? I don't have one."

"Oh... so you're a new recruit?"

"Nope!"

"Then a staff?"

"No, I don't get paid."

"Then..? Why are you in Marineford, [f/n]-san?"

"I'm a prisoner!" You say like it wasn't a big deal.

**_. . ._ **

Koby met eyes with Helmeppo for a moment before laughing loudly. It sounded a bit forced.

"Your jokes are so funny [f/n]-san!" He says. _Please say sike._

"I'm not joking." You pull out your bounty poster. "Look here."

**_! ! !_ **

Their eyes bulge out of their sockets in shock. _It's really her!_

There's no mistaking it: the ominous dark orbs, and [h/c] strands, and your name printed on it. One wouldn't go through the trouble of printing a fake poster for a few laughs, it also explains the thick metal collar around your neck. They stumble backwards in uncertainty; they were back to trembling in fear.

"Th-Then..! why are you out of your c-cell?!"

You hold your hands up, trying to reassure them. "Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you guys—"

**_creak!_ **

"Oi! Why is it so noisy out here?!"

An overgrown grey stash and beard, a scar around his left eye, and the munching of rice crackers. Plus the intimidating Marine coat slung over his shoulders, it was Vice Admiral Garp.

Koby and Helmeppo immediately stood up straight to salute their superior. They've forgotten that he was up doing paperwork, and also told them to keep their noise to a minimum.

Koby spoke first. "Garp-Chuujou *****! There's a prisoner—" **[** _Vice Admiral_ **]**

"Prisoner? Where?"

"Right—" he looked to your spot— "here..."

**_. . ._ **

You weren't there.

"EH?!" 

━━━━━━ 

You walked back to your cell while thumbing the stolen keys in disappointment. If it weren't for that Marine approaching, you would've befriended Koby and Helmeppo and then asked them about the keys. There's no telling when that Marine would notice his keys was stolen, and when he does, that would put some unwanted suspicion on you.

The cell door clicks as you shut it closed, and so does the cuffs as you secured them back on your ankles. You felt sad when you wore them again, but you had to hide the fact that you were sneaking out at night. Otto wouldn't be happy about it too.

Today's snooping wasn't a complete success, but at least you got to learn something: Koby and Helmeppo clean in the day but train at night. If you manage to get them on your side, they could help you navigate and maybe enter places you can't reach. But that idea doesn't seem so bright, especially after that last encounter.

From your perspective, you haven't accomplished anything great, or learned anything new, and that frustrates you— but ultimately encourages you to work harder. And it wasn't responsibility that willed you this time; after the events at Water 7, you couldn't bear being vulnerable again.

_Maybe I can try again tomorrow..._

You sat in a cold and dry corner of your cell, trying to welcome sleep with thoughts of the star-filled night sky. Glimmering and prismatic, stars are brilliant mysteries...

_Just like this world..._

━━━━━━ 

A PLACE HIGH IN THE SKY, SOMETIMES CONSIDERED A PLACE FOR THE GODS.

They angrily smacked the bounty poster on the table.

"Why is she not at Impel Down yet?!"

The rest shared the same opinion, silently agreeing with distraught looks.

"It seems that she is still at Marineford..."

"Who is in charge of her transfer?"

"A captain, I'm afraid..."

One massages their temples.

"We should have sent a CP0 Agent to fetch her—"

"This was discussed! Don't—"

"Well we don't a Sea Witch under our command now do we?!"

"Don't raise your voice to me..!"

They bicker.

"Everyone, please calm down!"

It went quiet, yet the air was still delicate.

"I have a solution." 

🌊 🌊 🌊

a/n:

here's some doodles of [f/n] because why not 


	18. LIBRARY

**_Sea Witches love libraries._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

MARINEFORD. MARINE HQ.   
_**The next day, inside an office.**_

Garp frowned. "Are you trying to make me a fool, Koby?!" 

"But Garp-Chuujou! We really did meet a prisoner last night!" Helmeppo added. 

"She said her name was [f/n]... Is the headquarters holding any prisoner at the moment..?" Koby hoped to gain some info. 

The Vice Admiral laid back in his chair and crunched on a senbei *****. "Like I would know! That stuff is handled by the lower ranks. Unless it's an important figure, we shouldn't care." 

**[ *** _rice cracker_ **]**

The two wished their superior would believe them, but there was nothing left that could help. At this point, they start to consider if they actually saw a ghost that night. The spirit of an inmate haunting the headquarters at night does sound convincing... 

They shiver at the thought. _N-No..! Ghosts can't be real..!_

Garp glared at them. "Hurry up and get to your chores!" 

They react quickly by grabbing buckets and mops. "Hai, Garp-Chuujou!" 

━━━━━━ 

You sneak up to the doorway... 

**_...creak..._**

"[f/n]-san! Please don't try to scare us again!" _Koby._

Sighing in defeat, you step out and onto the courtyard again. You feel the trimmed grass beneath your bare feet, the cold blades tickle your toes. It made you forget the rough and cold stone floor of your cell. 

You smile. "Ah, I should try another entrance next time..!" 

Helmeppo grew a vein. "How about you don't tryanything?!" 

You walked towards them. "Actually, I wanted to ask you guys—" 

When you got a bit too close, Koby put a hand up. "Stop there!" 

You pause in your step. "Hm..? What's wrong?" 

"[f/n]-san, if you take one step closer, I-I'll have to report you!" 

Your head tilts in confusion. "Why? Are we not friends..?" 

Although he valued his friendship with Luffy very much, his ambition to become an esteemed Marine is much greater. It is his dream too, the dream Luffy had helped him pave the way for. Therefore becoming friendly with a prisoner wouldn't help him at all. But that didn't mean he refused to become friends, so this is the least he could do. 

The silence told you everything. "I understand." 

You turn back and went towards the entrance of the building. But before you left their sight, you glared at them. 

"When I'm out of here... the next time we meet, we're friends..!" 

━━━━━━ 

Through the night, you tried to find the doors that matched the stolen keys. 

3 keys. 2 for storage rooms, and 1 for an office. 

You are currently searching that office. 

"Keys, keys, keys, keys..!" You mutter, as you went through a desk drawer. 

There was nothing but unfinished paperwork and worn out bounties. You move on to the next. Inside was the same items, but you couldn't help but feel that something was off. 

Both drawers were filled, but the amount in the second drawer was less than the first. It was strange to have two similar drawers with different capacities— 

**_. . !_ **

When your palm hit the wooden bottom of the drawer, you notice movement. There was a crack that revealed a new space; the drawer had a false bottom. After removing everything that was on top, you took off the cover. 

**_. . ?_ **

You find a stack of colorful magazines with women on the covers. Considering that they are meant to be hidden, they must mean something to the owner. Most of the women had swimsuits and posed quite unusually. You move them away and find a single key at the bottom. 

_Yes..!_

It seems that your luck was enough to give you another lead. 

Yet the key was quite large and old fashioned, plus the bit was complex, which indicates a strange lock. This led you to assume that it didn't match with any of the doors nearby. You might have to search deeper in the Marine headquarters, just to find the door the fits the key. 

_Another door search..._

You leave the ring of keys on the floor of a random hallway, and hide the new key in your dress. You believed that was the best decision. There was no need to keep a collection, and your dress can't hold them all. It would be great if that Marine finds his keys and doesn't suspect any infiltration occurring. 

━━━━━━ _  
_

**_The next day._ **

Your fingers gently comb through your loose strands, fixing any knots they come across. It's been long since you took a bath and went swimming, yet your hair was still as soft as ever. You miss the feeling of being submerged in the ocean, along with talking to the fish and swimming for molluscs. This prison wasn't the ideal habitat for a Sea Witch, or perhaps you missed the water too much. 

Someone fumbles with the lock, you hear keys clanging against each other and footsteps, it had to be Captain Otto. You've been through enough mornings to know that it was that evil blonde. The door opens with a click, and dramatically reveals his infamous annoyed frown. You could tell that he was in his normal state, which means he won't be extra harsh with you— hopefully. 

You knelt to the ground, the weight of your shackles help your form be still. "Good morning, Otto-Taisa." It would be your goal not to anger him at all. 

His glare pierces you. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." 

And he goes off immediately, you follow from a considerable distance. 

Just when you thought that Otto would take the same turn towards his office, he continued down the hall instead. You express shock for a moment, but resume, mirroring his silence. You wonder where he was taking you. He would definitely yell at you if you asked, so that wasn't a choice. Except if he decides to tell you, which is uncharacteristic of him, then that would be new. 

A few Marines give strange looks as you passed, Otto responds with a glare. It seems that as long as you had a high rank, you won't look suspicious to others. Even with an unidentified prisoner. 

_The security on the inside is quite lax compared to the outside..._

You went farther into the headquarters and observed the new doors you came across. A lot of them were old, they give you hope of finding the door that matched your key. You would have to sneak into this area at night. 

"Here," Otto simply said. 

He stops in front of a tall metal door, the sides were rusty and the keyhole was large. You're stunned when he produces a key identical to the one in your dress. He inserts it in the keyhole easily. The door opens after a moment of complex mechanisms clicking from within, then displaying a grand library. 

_Wow..!_

Books lined up the shelves, and when you look up, they seemed to reach the skies. Light enters the room from a window in the ceiling, yet not enough to supply the bottom. However lanterns decorate the walls, their soft yellow hues illuminating like gold pieces, creating a comfy reading space. You couldn't imagine all the things you could learn. The secrets, the people, the islands... It was all so magnificent. 

"Hey! What're you doing, just standing around for?" He brought down a stack of books onto the wooden table. "Help me sort this shit." 

"Hai, Otto-Taisa!" 

_I have to wait until tonight..._

━━━━━━ _  
_

Like you planned, you went back to the library. 

The key fit like a glove, opening the door as easily as Otto's key. It was a performance you'll never get sick of. The opening with the satisfying clicks, the metal door's ominous creak as it slides open, then the great reveal. Musty, old, and the scent of oil hits you, but you are busy being blinded by the rows upon rows of knowledge that you have yet to obtain. This library always takes your breath away. 

Something about a collection of knowledge just made you so happy. It may be the fact that Sea Witches don't get a proper education of the world like others do. Unlike children who grow up by learning from their parents, Sea Witches wake up in the ocean with no other knowledge except what they are. But that didn't mean you hated the way you are, you just wished you knew the same like everyone else. 

And now that you're here, inside a treasure trove of information, you could do much more. 

With no more than a few hours of being in the room, you memorized the layout already. That strange task of sorting books for Otto helped greatly. Records are located near the bottom, history was on the second level, and the rest was about the world. Seeing how disorganized the 3rd level was, it appears that the Marines don't care for the other levels besides the 1st and 2nd. 

But that didn't discourage you. 

You went up the wooden steps, they creak loudly from age. The sound echoes throughout the library, and unfortunately reaching the entrance. You hoped that no one could hear it. Next was the ladder to the 3rd level, it was sturdier. The first few titles you spot are about Devil Fruit powers, giants, and... frogs? 

_Don't get distracted..!_

Those topics, tempting as they may be, yet they are not what you wanted at the moment. You had a few things to prioritize before you could check anything else. With this immense library, you knew that it would take multiple nights to find what you want. You could already feel a yawn about to rise. 

Your fingertips brush against the lettered and textured spines of the books as you pass. Volumes, novels, journals, and storybooks, there was many. They made your head spin, you wondered if you skipped one of them. Before you sat on the floor to rest, you blindly grabbed one off the shelf. 

_Might as well read something..._ You thought. 

Fish-Man Island 

Located beneath the Red Line, the border between Paradise and the New World. It is common for Pirates to pass through this area because Mariejois is above. 

It is the home to many sea creatures, but especially to half-man and half-fish races: merfolk and fishmen. Common dishes for merfolk are those with clams and seaweed...

Your eyes widen. _They sound a bit like me..._

Alas, that should be enough rest. You close the book but leave it on the floor to read later. 

_Back to work!_

━━━━━━ 

**_A couple of nights later._ **

You felt your legs tremble, trying their best to keep you steady and standing. 

_Why..._

Your hand on a bookshelf loses grip, you fall to your knees. Your legs hit the wooden platform, which is the uppermost level of the library. 

_Why..?_

The other hand frustratingly gripped _Fish-Man Island_ , its old leather cover ready to rip at any time. Your mind was in disarray, and your chest— no, your heart— felt discomfort. It was a very unpleasant feeling. 

_There are books of fish, fishmen, merfolks, Sea Kings..._

Your hand went to brush over your gills on the side of your neck, as if to confirm they were still there. 

_Yet none of Sea Witches..!_

That topic was your priority, the one on the top of your list. You spent your nights skimming through more than 6 levels full of titles, only to find nothing about your kind. It felt like your life is nonexistent, not meant to have any importance, not worth being documented. And somehow that hurt you. 

**_. . ._ **

Still, you ask yourself: _why would I look for such a topic?_

_Did I expect to find something?_

_Why do I feel... pain..?_

You couldn't answer them. 

A certain heaviness settles in your eyelids, and your limbs start to ache. They willed you to rest; you were up for too long. But you couldn't lose focus now, you needed to go down ladders and steps... Then walk to... your cell... 

You drop the book to smack your cheeks. _Stay awake..!_

With your efforts wasted, it's not an excuse to let your guard down. 

━━━━━━ 

**_Another day._ **

"[f/n]! Go make us some tea! And snacks!" 

"Hai, Otto-Taisa!" 

You slide the paper door closed with you shaky hands. Last night's investigation was lengthy, which left you with a few hours of sleep. The heaviness in your eyes was faint, but still enough for you to crave a minute of rest. You wished you went to bed earlier. 

Today may be a break day. 

Your steps are light as you neared the break room, but your chains could be noisier. You hear nearby chatter between groups of Marines, a bit more than usual, you note. 

_Is there an event?_

You catch a conversation. 

"Yeah it's today..."

"That quick? Is it important?" 

"Nah..." 

They leave before you could figure out what they were talking about. 

You hid in a corner and waited for everyone to leave, no one should see you entering the break room with flashy shackles. All the little sounds: boots clacking, soft breaths, and coats fluttering indicated that someone was there, you had to wait for them to disappear. 

**_._ **

**_. ._ **

**_. . ._ **

_Alright!_

You ran inside. 

The door behind you locks with a click, to stop anyone from entering. It would only be for a moment, hopefully short enough to leave unnoticed. So far you haven't been caught, and that's because of your strange luck. 

You start the burner and put on a pot with water. While that was heating up, you grab a black tray and a plate. You prepare the kettle and cups and reached for the bread and rice crackers. After all those times of Otto yelling at you about the arrangement, you made sure to not have too much or too little, and that the presentation was appetizing. 

. 

. 

. 

Wisps escape the spout, the tea inside the kettle should be the perfect temperature when you reach Otto. The plate was created with a balance of crackers and bread, there should be no complaints for any overpowering side. The cups were also warmed so the tea wouldn't change taste when poured. 

The tray was ready. 

You put your back to the door, listening for anyone nearby before exiting. Luck didn't protect you from everything, that's why you take extra precautions. 

You catch another conversation. 

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" 

"Uh... Should be past 8:30..." 

"What?! Shit I'm late!" 

"Late? Late for what?" 

"The Shichibukai meeting! I was ordered to guard the door!" 

_**. . !** _ _There's a meeting with the Shichibukai..!_

"Pal, don't worry. I heard only three came." 

You unlock the door and watched them through the small opening. 

"You don't understand! Hazaki-Taisa will kill me!" He ran both hands through his hair, stressfully holding them near the roots. 

"Being a few minutes late won't hurt—" 

He quickly runs in the opposite direction. "I'll see you later!" 

━━━━━━ 

My eyes follow the Marine as he disappeared down the hall, yet I find myself trying to figure which direction he went. I could feel my heart beat wildly, pounding the bony cage that surrounds it. My breathing seemed to accelerate too, somehow I didn't notice it. Everything felt quick and intense. Something about this newly learned information ignited a flame within me, it must be the reason why my heart acts this way now. 

Is this what one would call, 'a hidden desire'? However I don't feel confident in my wording. 

But I don't understand, I'm not sure of what I want to do, or why I feel this way. Even so, I know want to pursue it, because something tells me that it would make me feel better— make this heart of mine calm. 

I wait by the door. His boots clicking against the stone flooring helped me determine his position. He was near... 

I step out of the room, suddenly face-to-face with the man. My black orbs surprise him more than my presence. He struggles with his speech, but immediately went to reach for the hilt of his sword. It's an instinct for Marines to reach for their weapon, especially when met with the unknown. I've experienced it on Smoker's ship. 

"Hello," I greet. 

"Wh-Who are you?!" 

He spots my shackles and wished to pull his sword out from its scabbard, but I stop him by strongly pushing his arm away. 

"There's no need for that," I state. 

I quickly pull out the sword and threw it on the ground, the sound echoes through the hallway. When he attempts to reach for it, I bring down my heel right where the blade and the guard connect, ultimately breaking the weapon into two useless pieces. He gives me a flabbergasted look. 

"Tell me where the Shichibukai meeting is." 

He responds with a glare, telling me that I wasn't intimidating enough. I give him a quick kick to his stomach and take advantage of his broken balance to trip him behind his heel. He lands on his butt, and I force him to stay with a foot on his thigh. 

"If you could tell me where it is, then I'll be on my way." I knew I needed to hurry. 

He contemplated for moment. "Straight down the hall, then a right. It should be a door twice your size..." 

I give him a smile. "Thank you." Then knocked him out. 

I truly was grateful. 

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazaki is not a real Captain 


	19. PANDEMONIUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ a/n: I know Shichibukai meetings are not held in Marineford that's why this meeting is considered minor and not canon! ] 

**_A Sea Witch interrupting a meeting..?_ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

Using the usual technique, with sink water, the shackles fall off your ankles.You feel lighter and free to execute better leg attacks. The chains used to restrict the distance between your feet, but now you could kick anyone with ease. You dusted the coat that hung off your shoulders, and adjusted the cap that fit loosely around your head. Sadly the collar had to stay on.

 _That should be enough._ You thought.

It was all you could do for your appearance. 

"Captain [f/n], the Marine Witch," you joke. But if you were a Marine, that would be your title.

You carried the tray with one hand, and the other waved the unconscious Marine a goodbye before closing the door. It wasn't a good idea to keep him alive, you knew, but you despised murder. You couldn't bring yourself to silence him, especially after he helped you.

The clothes were his too. 

. 

. 

. 

You coolly approach the two Marines guarding the entrance, one was the man you witnessed earlier. When you stop in front, they stare sternly. 

"The meeting is in session. State your business."

On the bright side, they don't question your identity; the disguise was working.

You gesture to the tray. "For the Shichibukai."

He lifts a brow. "There was no requests... Who sent you?"

**_. . !_ **

A nervous sweat starts to form. "...Ha..." 

"Pardon?"

"Ha... Hazaki-Taisa did." You thought using the name of his superior would work.

You felt your heart beat faster from the tense silence. If you're discovered now, you won't be able to achieve anything. You could only hope...

His expression lights up. "Oh, Hazaki-Taisa did? Well I guess that's okay..."

He and the other Marine exchange nods. They simultaneously lowered their rifles and held the knobs of the double-door entrance. Before they opened the doors, he gave you a wary look.

"Be careful in there," he advised.

"Thank you," you responded.

_Sorry, I can't promise that._

━━━━━━ 

The hinges squeak as the doors open, the sound echoes terribly throughout the room. It seems that I've ruined the peace... though it's not that I wanted to keep it anyways. Eyes turn to me, I feel them graze my form. But before they reach my face, I lower my head, the brim of the Marine cap hides my eyes. With the tray of refreshments in my left hand, my other pulls the oversized collar of the coat to cover my neck.

The silence continued, there was no conversation or attempted small talk. Perhaps they were waiting for someone? Whoever it is, they must be the glue between the pirates and Marines, the one to safely direct the meeting. A very powerful person, I believe. But without them, like now, the air was tense and suffocating.

Shichibukai on one side, and Marines on the other. Even with most of the chairs empty, I feel the clash of auras. To be in a room of sworn enemies, separated by a fragile agreement, my mind tells me not to be caught in the crossfire. Yet, is it strange that I wish to be involved?

The attendees sat at a large and round wooden table. Each of them had the same mahogany chair design, despite their varying sizes. There was 4 Marines, 3 men and 1 old woman. They all had coats, indicating their high rank. I notice that the woman seemed impatient, unfazed by the intimidating forces in the room. She must be wise to be that way.

On the other side was 3 Shichibukai, which is accurate to what I've heard earlier. I could see his golden hook threatening to scratch the table, and the smoke emanating from his thick cigar, but two towering figures obscured my view of him. I'm surprised that their chairs haven't broken yet. One resembled a bear, and the other a fish. They appear to be interesting, but I had no business with them.

The Marines kept their gazes on me, knowing that I didn't belong here. I act quick to destroy any suspicions.

"Complimentary green tea and snacks for the guests," I announce, my tone imitates the formality of a Marine.

I catch the attention of the Shichibukai, some give me firm glares of refusal. "Don't worry, I brewed it to perfection. For any complaints, I allow you to kill me." My words were bold, but they seemed to satisfy.

I was confident in my tea, and that they can't kill me even if they tried.

My bare feet moved on their own and towards the pirates. It took a bit out of me to keep my composure steady, my rapid heart did not help. I was too excited to meet the Sand Man that haunts my visions.

My right grabs the plate of goodies off the tray on my left, and slides it on the table. I put enough force for it stop perfectly at the middle of the three pirates, which I admit could be a display of my meticulousness.

I could feel their eyes locked on me, watching every move I will make. It didn't surprise me, a few words can't kill mistrust. Though it bothers me that they think I'm weak and easy to be disposed, they clearly misunderstood my announcement earlier.

I approach the large bear-like man, who appeared to be wearing trapezoid-shaped glasses under a speckled cap. He seemed to be indifferent to whatever occurred, he barely glanced at me. As I placed down a cup, I notice a purple book occupying his space on the table. The title, _Bible_ , was one I didn't find in the library. I stopped staring and poured his tea, finishing with a smile. His gloved hand went for the cup and brought it to his mouth, surprising me greatly. It must be my imagination but when I left, I saw him give me a nod.

Next was the fish-like man, who reminds me of Uku with his two fangs protruding upwards. From a distance, I couldn't tell that he was a fishman, my reason being that I've never seen one before. But now that I'm close, I could feel that familiar connection that I have with fish and Sea Kings, and that's enough to confirm it. Considering the bewildered look he gives me, he must've had the same experience, but doesn't understand why.

My mind goes back to the book from the library, _Fish-Man Island_. He must be from there.

Since I refused to think of him as a threat, I swiftly sneak a hand to adjust my clothing around my neck. To the rest, I may be seen as expressing that the room was hot, but that is false. In one quick motion, I flashed a sight of my gills, just a bit to explain the strange connection earlier. I could see the surprise in his eyes and the urge to say something, but I hush him with an index finger to my lips. I finish with his cup and move on.

And finally, the Sand Man.

The leader of Baroque Works, conspiring to take over the desert kingdom Alabasta. Like in your visions, he has a golden hook replacing his left hand, four rings on his right, and a stitched scar running across his face, specifically his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He's usually seen smoking a cigar, much like now.

He will be a murderer.

I approach him slowly, taking my time to prepare. My heart needs to quiet, and my guise convincing enough to get close. I take in a few breaths... I was ready.

He doesn't bother to turn his head, but still his dark orbs follow me, peering at the edges. His chin was lifted, brows furrowed, and his bare teeth biting a bit of his cigar. He would appear to be looking down upon whoever he faced, always expressing that same condescending aura that fit his personality. It is infuriating that he is seen differently to the people of Alabasta.

Toying with him... would be satisfying.

I finally reach him and placed a cup. "I am amazed that you're here, _Sir Crocodile_." My voice was above a whisper, intelligible only to him.

We meet eyes, and shivers run down my spine. I remember blood.

"Oh? How so?" He actually responded.

I hold back a smirk. "Well, I know that you're _very_ busy in Alabasta. I thought you wouldn't have any time to attend a petty meeting." I finished filling his cup.

"My casino is handled well by my staff. I'm not so busy to be unable to keep my role."

I wish I could laugh. "Not that... I'm talking about _Baroque Works_."

He looked to be confused, but I could see a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Sir Crocodile," my dark orbs challenged his, "or should I call you... Mr. 0?" I wonder how much it would take to anger a crocodile.

He forms a frown. "I don't know what you mean."

I ignore his false claims. "So you plan to take Alabasta... Could you tell me more..?"

He grits his teeth, I feel that he could bite off his cigar if he continues. "Who the hell are you..?!" He growled lowly.

I pressed on, "Don't worry, only you and I know of it... In this room, I mean."

Bits of sand began to crumble off his face, he surely was enraged. "You..!"

Ah, I knew he'd snap. I guess that's enough.

"Well then... Enjoy your tea!" I smile and start to walk away with the tray.

I hear him angrily push his chair back as he stood up. "Oi! I'm not done with you!"

**_! ! !_ **

I brought up a foot to stop his golden hook from coming down on my form. The sudden attack makes me drop the tray, I could hear the teapot crack as it hits the ground. My foot holds the hook right at its golden base, because any further than that was a risk to poisoning. I could feel him continue to put more strength into his hook, but I easily nullify it. I also can't help but feel offended that he thought he could finish me off with one swing. Being underestimated annoys me.

"Complaining already? I believe you haven't tried the tea yet..." I retorted.

My heart sped up, excitement was mixing in. I push away his hook and watched as he turns his body into sand, preparing to fight me. Maybe I have to use Sea Guard in this fight?

"Enough!" The old woman demanded, but was ignored.

I see his sand quickly collect behind me, but I wasn't used to his speed enough to dodge his next attack. He grabs the stolen Marine coat I wore to dry it up, but luckily I immediately took it off my shoulders to avoid having the same fate. The white fabric shrinks and disintegrates into brown pieces. They pile like a useless clump.

That could have been me.

I take this chance to send a kick to his arm, but all I felt was a rough breeze. I'm reminded of my vision of Luffy fighting him, noting that he reacts quick to attacks and renders them useless since he was a Sand Man.

**_SLAM!_ **

"That woman! She did it!"

The doors suddenly open to reveal the Marine I stole clothes from, who used to be unconscious in the break room. He points an accusing finger at me. The two guards at the door ready their rifles with a click, they skillfully aimed at me and pulled the trigger. I quickly manipulate the tea from the cracked kettle to stop the bullets.

If that kettle didn't crack when it hit the floor... My strange luck has saved me again.

They take time to process where their shots went, and I use it abruptly jump on the table and run towards the exit. The Marine cap on my head flies off due to my movements, I feel my [h/c] hair freely flow and follow from behind. It was time to go. I could sense the chaos worsening if I stayed in this room; I knew I had to flee.

After knocking out the three at the exit with formless flying kicks to their jaw, I was running down the hall. I push past a few Marines, their protests fade behind me. Yet it won't be long until they realize why I'm running. I went down a familiar route, where I fortunately found no sign of life, and then locked myself in a closet.

I take this break to go through my choices.

Going back to Otto was a horrible idea, it may be the first place they check. Certainly not there.

Fighting through it all until I reach the exit seemed like a good choice, but I've had my share of underestimating others, like Otto. Their security must've risen due to the commotion, so my chances of leaving this place quick was low. Yet it wasn't a bad idea, I'll keep it in mind.

Taking the clothes of another Marine and acting like one of them until I find a way out— a very bad idea. I've already done that earlier, and like I've mentioned, security is high. They should know how I look like, and also discovered that I was a prisoner...

I sigh.

Other than the risky second choice, there was no way out.

Frustration courses through me, I was beginning to hate myself for pursuing such an idiotic feeling. All my actions, every little kick and taunt, was made on impulse. I admit that I unusually felt so much better after it all, but now I suffer the costs.

Why did I do it..? Was it worth it?

I'm not sure.

All I can do is find a way out of here. 

━━━━━━ 

**_In one of the halls..._ **

A Marine runs over a newly cleaned area with muddy boots. He passed swiftly, there was no apology.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" He threatened to hit him with his mop, but his friend stops him.

"Don't mind him, Helmeppo-san!"

The blonde grew a vein. "How could I?! I mopped that spot twice!"

Koby anxiously gripped his mop with two hands. "I saw an armed group a while ago... I think there's an emergency..!"

"What kind of emergency?"

"I don't know." His eyes looked down the hall, watching for anyone else. "Do you think... Do you think it's about [f/n]-san..?"

Helmeppo raised a brow. "Koby..? Are you worried for her? She's a criminal, remember?!"

"I-It's not like that! I just... have a bad feeling..!"

Both knew something was definitely going to happen.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!"

"Sorry!" 

━━━━━━ 

**_Back to [f/n]..._ **

A group of armed Marines pass by my door, I put my ear on it to listen.

"This way!" One directs, and they follow.

I could hear their rifles and boots click as they went.

Nothing else could be heard, yet that didn't reassure me. I felt much safer in this dusty closet than out there. There was still the possibility of getting shot, especially by a certain grumpy bastard. And from my experience, getting shot was too painful.

I shift a bit between the brooms and mops, they act as a makeshift cover over my head. Should I sleep until the commotion dies down? Huddled with cobwebs and supplies was uncomfortable, but they were better company than the pebbles in my cell.

Soon I hear a mix of voices echo in both directions. I could not decipher them but they shouldn't be important, it must be someone rambling. Following after were steps— _no_. To be precise, they were stomps. They were heavy and fierce, as if someone upset a giant. Can a giant be a Marine?

Each stomp seemed to cause small tremors, I feel them travel through the floor and shock my limbs. They did not pair well with my heart, which I've soothed from earlier events.

Whoever it is, they are passing by my door— 

**_CRASH!_ **

"So you've been hiding here, huh?"

**_. . ? !_ **

A wave of heat rushes into the room, it's powerful enough to push my hair back. A bright red mass in the shape of a fist has burst through the metal door. It moves to grip the edges, only to melt them further.

The door that brought me peace was breaking down. _Slowly_. 

I was terrified. 

🌊 🌊 🌊

a/n:

Captain Otto sketches, requested by [ramukiyo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ramukiyo)


	20. RESTART

**_Sea Witches have to start over somewhere._ **

🌊 🌊 🌊

The door that brought me peace was breaking down. _Slowly_. 

I was terrified. 

━━━━━━ 

The mass is hot, but its top layers steadily began to cool; they stack upon each other like thick dark clouds. Black smoke emanates from the build-up, it will soon fill up the small storage room. You try not to breathe it in, but you already feel your lungs reacting and wanting a deep breath. It was painful. 

_Is that... a volcano..?_

The only time you've seen a volcano was back when you went swimming with Uku. 

It was during one morning, when you suddenly encountered it as you swam ahead of him. It wasn't as bright as sand so it caught your eye. To you it was a black and glowing red mountain underwater. It produced smoke and bubbles that rose to the surface. When you got closer, you felt warm waters, almost boiling hot. 

"Uku..? What is that..?" You point. 

_That's an undersea volcano. It appears to erupting._ He answers. 

"What is that strange red light?" 

_Well, it's more of a liquid... It's called magma._

The increase in temperature makes you sweat. _No. That can't be possible._

Even if it was impossible, magma was oozing right in front of you, reaching further and further. The metal door was melting and mixing in with the hot fluid. Your eyes didn't deceive you, it was real. But you knew a volcano can't tear through the ground so inconveniently like this. 

_It must be a power..._

Once the door was fully melted, the strange magma fist retracts and the smoke escapes. It was easier for you to breathe. You could see the yellow buttons of a red suit, and a pink rose taking up their top left button. Considering their height, they must be very tall, and may be the giant you heard earlier. The large build appears to belong to a man. 

He bends a bit, you could clearly see his stern face and white Marine coat. Golden epaulettes adorn his shoulders, large enough to be dinner plates. He also donned a Marine cap that fit snugly around his head. 

"Come out already!" He demanded. 

His low and threatening tone was enough to send shivers down your spine. He could've burned you death already, but he didn't, and that terrified you. Your limbs were automatically moving forward, yet your mind protests against it. You refused to imagine what would happen if you disobeyed him. 

You walk out the storage room, your bare feet could still feel warmth from the cooling rocks beneath you. Slowly and carefully, you look up to meet eyes with the frightening man. He looked down to you like you were a cornered pest. 

His large gloved hand snakes around your metal collar and forces you up in the air. 

**_? !_ **

"Wait—!" 

Your contact with the floor ends instantly, and now you're trying to avoid choking to death. He starts walking and sadly kept you suffering in the same position. Having your head above the metal collar was your priority, but your desperate hands that help you do so are slowly losing their strength. Recovering wasn't an option, you can't even properly breathe in this state. 

_Is he... going to kill me... like this..?_

The pressure builds up in your head, you can't think as well as before. Your arms start to tremble, slowly losing grip strength. You force yourself to take in one last painful breath, tears cloud your vision as you did so. At this rate, you won't survive the next few seconds, it was frustrating. You had to do something; there was no way you were going down without a fight. 

"Y-You..!" You choke out. 

"What?" He responds. 

"You..." You whisper. 

He pulls you closer. "What did you say?" 

You bit your lip as you used all your energy to send a kick to his jaw— which he easily blocks with his other hand. 

"I would never fall for a childish trick." He says. 

You would panic, but you had little to no energy to do anything else. That 'childish trick' was your last resort, there was nothing left. You also couldn't think of a proper strategy while lacking oxygen. 

_No..!_

If only he loosened his grasp. 

_No..._

You felt the tears run down your cheeks, reaching and staining your neck. Dark spots cloud your vision, you felt a painful numbness nearing you, it starts from your head. 

A new voice enters. "Oohh..! There you aaare..." Something yellow appears in the corner of your eye, but darkness quickly covers it. 

"What... want..?" The red man replies. 

You couldn't process their conversation correctly on the cusp of your consciousness. 

"Weell... they... speak to you..." 

.

.

.

To you, the world was slow. 

In this moment, with about a bottlecap's size of vision left, you watch the merciless man's fingers disconnect with your metal collar. The beating in your chest slows. You linger in the air for a few seconds, and just when the darkness was about to take over, you felt your back hit the floor. 

"Ack..!" You cried out, the pain makes you align with reality again. 

Your senses come back like giant waves, they are sensitive and overwhelm you. You desperately gasp the air that your lungs have been craving. The process is somewhat painful with a new sore neck, you cry a bit. The hallway lights are almost blinding, the air makes your sweaty form shiver, and you notice your mouth was dry. You then face the ground, witnessing your weak arms steadily come back to life. 

_I'm... alive..?_

You were sure that you were dead a while ago, proof was that vision of night. But here you are, breathing, seeing, and feeling. You're honestly surprised. 

"Oohh... She's still awake? You're a veerry lucky woman, you know~" 

A man with black hair, a thin beard, tinted orange sunglasses, a striped yellow suit with white business shoes, and a white Marine coat was watching you. His expression appeared to be very cheerful yet exaggerated, making you wonder if his smile is genuine... or perhaps it was natural. 

He was kneeling and inspecting your face. "I think you overdid it, Sakazukiii... She's cryyiiing..." 

You look to the man that tried to kill you. He was occupied with a Den Den Mushi in his hands, it must be the reason why he let you go. You couldn't hear whoever was talking to him. 

"..."

"A woman with dark pupils, she is with me." Sakazuki says. 

"..."

"I almost choked her to death, but she's fine now." 

The yellow man waved a hand in your face for your attention. "Mooshi moooshi..? I am Kizaru~ Buuut you can call me Borsalino. Nice to meet youu, Sea Witch Lady." 

He casually brought out his hand for you to shake, which was strange to see after what you've just experienced. 

_He called me a Sea Witch..._ You don't have the energy to worry about that right now. 

You took his hand. "I'm... [f/n]...." Your sore throat made it difficult to speak. 

You brought up a hand to caress your neck, but you felt the metal collar instead. There was still some warmth from when that red man held you mercilessly. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" 

_**! ! !** _You know that voice. 

"Otto-T-Taisa..!" You panic. 

"I TRUST YOU TO MAKE TEA AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!" He produced something from his pocket. 

"W-Wait..! Don't—!" 

He presses it. 

The unexpected shock plus your sensitive nerves was more than you could handle. You felt your body hit the floor a second time before succumbing to the familiar numbness. 

━━━━━━ 

DREAMING?   
  


She picks you up to place you on the chair before leaning in close with a beautiful grin. Her shiny [h/c] hair gracefully lands on her shoulders, enhancing the features of her face. She looked like you. 

_Who is she..?_

"[f/n], please listen." Her voice was like a song. "You are free to make your own decisions. Don't let anyone stop you." 

Her dark eyes did not shine, but they were filled with happiness and love. They were completely different to yours, which were usually empty and never obtaining any sort of passion. You wonder how she achieved that. 

She lightly pinches your cheeks, you could feel them sting. "Why? Well, you have to find out on your own." 

She then starts walking away, but you involuntarily whine in protest, making her pause. You seemed to have no control over your body. She chuckles. 

"Aw, don't be like that! Even when I'm gone, you still have the sea, remember?" 

_Wait..! Who are you..?!_ You tried to say, but no words came out. 

The scene fades into black. 

━━━━━━ 

PRESENT.   
  


You jolt awake from your slumber, only now noticing how heavily you breathed and sweated. The blanket that was pulled over you did not help, you frustratingly kicked it away. Your eyes frantically looked around for something— you grabbed the glass of water on the dresser and chugged it down. 

The cool liquid somehow has an encouraging taste, it's refreshing. You finish, put away the glass, and wiped your mouth with your sleeve... 

**_. . ?_ **

You finally notice your attire: an oversized white dress shirt. It stops right above your knees, and length of the sleeves is enough for your fingertips to peek out. Despite that, it was buttoned up all the way and covers your gills. You wondered where your original dress went... and who dressed you. 

Next is your surroundings, you are in a plain bedroom but not so plain to know that someone owned it. A coat rack was occupied by a couple of hats and a jacket, and a pair of boots sat by the door. There's also a few decorations that try their best to make the place lively: a potted plant in a corner, a small bookshelf... and that was it. 

_How did I... get here?_

Something clicks in the back of your thoughts. 

_I... I knocked out after..._

You felt around your neck. 

_**. . !**_ _It's gone..!_

The metal collar was gone, you could feel soft bandages wrapped around your neck instead. 

_Did Otto remove it? Who treated me..?_

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

"Mooshi moooshi..? I'm coming in~" 

Borsalino walks in, wearing that same jolly expression and his hands casually in his pockets. He appears to be friendly whenever you interact with him, but even you knew not to trust him that easily. 

"So you aaare awake. Do you feel alriiight?" 

You nod, a harmless answer. 

"Good... Well theenn..." He pulls out something white. "I also came to deliver this~" 

It's a Marine cap. 

"Think of it as a preesent... from me~" He says. 

You take it due to a reflex of your polite self. "Thank... you..." 

━━━━━━ 

You followed him down the halls. "Borsalino-san..? Where are we... going..?" 

He doesn't answer and continues humming a tune. 

_He won't tell me..?_

You could feel stares on you as you passed, you pull the brim of your cap to hide a bit. 

"We're here~" The yellow man sang. 

He opens the door and pushes you inside. 

**_? !_ **

You're met with the ruthless red man from before. He stares down at you quite condescendingly, it scares you. You try to step back but Borsalino locked it, leaving you trapped inside the red man's office. 

The room matched every other: plain pale walls, green tatami, and a Marine banner. No personal touches except for the strange scent it contained, you could smell roses and a type of burnt or charred rock. He sat at his desk set near one wall that faced the entrance. 

"Take a seat," he commands. 

You silently sat on the only chair in front of him. 

**( _. . ._ )  
**

"How is your neck?" He suddenly asks. 

"Bruised..." You answer. 

"I see... Sorry about that." 

His concern surprises you, yet you're not sure if you should forgive him. 

"I dislike long introductions," he starts again. "I am Akainu, and I'll be your mentor from now on. This means you are no longer a prisoner. Any questions?" 

_Mentor..?_

Sure there was a time you've wanted to learn from someone else— because voiceless books did not satisfy you— but you never thought that opportunity would present itself like this... 

You weren't sure how to start. "I..." 

He poured you a cup, and knowing how thirsty you felt, you grabbed it without hesitation. You took a sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth it provides to your body. Though it was a bit difficult to do so with Sakazuki staring holes on your form. 

"Do you know why we decided to free you?" He starts. 

"...not really..." You whisper, though you did have a few ideas. 

"It's simple. You're a Sea Witch." 

Your lips purse. "I'm not a Sea Witch." 

His glare hardens. "There's no use in denying it." 

"Even if I am, what does that mean to you?" 

"The Marines would like your assistance, they welcome you." 

He was giving an offer. "Does that mean I have a choice?" You ask. 

"Of course. You're not a prisoner." 

A bad feeling grows. "What difference does it make... if I join..?" 

"Having the sea by our side is reassuring," he answers easily. 

The teacup cracks slightly from your grip. "That means you're using me..!" 

"Yes, that's true." He doesn't deny it. 

"Then it must be obvious! I refuse!" 

**( _. . ._ )  
**

"Well," he opened a drawer and took out an item, "that's unfortunate." 

He puts it on his desk, you recognize it instantly. 

"Cuffs..?" Your mind clicks in realization. "You said..! You said I'm not a prisoner anymore!" 

"Indeed I did. But since you disagreed, you will be arrested again." 

You grit your teeth in frustration. "This is..! You're cruel!" 

"This is purely justice between a Marine and a _criminal_." 

He's clearly forcing you to join their ranks. It's annoying how he speaks so nonchalantly, as if he knows he has the upper hand. 

"I'll give you one last chance." He states. "Will you be a Marine?" 

━━━━━━ 

_I accepted..._

After being dismissed, you took the same route back to the room you slept in earlier. You walked quickly, not wanting to meet anyone on the way. You really wanted some time to yourself. 

_I really accepted..!_

Reaching the room, you enter before locking the door. The Marine cap went off and then you angrily threw it across the room. It hits a lamp, but it doesn't ease your rage. You decide to fall into bed, covering yourself with the white covers. 

_Why would he make me choose..?!_ There was something strange about that conversation. 

Before Sakazuki asked you to make a choice, he had already declared that he was your mentor. 

_He was confident that I couldn't refuse..._

The whole conversation was a lesson, demonstrating who was the one with power in the relationship. 

_What a cruel teacher..!_

You desperately kick off your covers and ran out the room. The scent of roses and char lingered on everything and everywhere—you didn't notice it at the start. 

The room was his. 

━━━━━━ 

Walking down the halls, and ignoring the stares now that you had no hat to hide under, you searched for the cafeteria. Your stomach had a certain greedy feeling, you don't want to wait for it to start growling. The route wasn't decided so you rely on your nose to catch the scent of food. 

You mindlessly went through the halls with your nose occasionally sniffing the air. _Meat..?_

The Marines would've stopped or questioned your intentions but you were too pretty to be messed with. They could only enjoy your presence as you walked by, having no problem with how unfamiliar you looked and had no uniform on. It seems that beauty can be a weapon too, no matter if it's used intentionally or not. 

"Ararara?" A tall man enters from the side, he walks beside you in interest. 

Your walk slowed to eye your follower, your eyes trailed upwards to meet another tall man, but this time he was blue. A blue man. His dark curls framed the sides of his slim face and a sleeping mask rests on his forehead. 

His stare focused around your chest, he thumbs his chin in observation. "What a nice set." 

**_. . ?_ **

A single sweat trails down the side of your face. _What..?_

Wondering what business he had with you sounded tiring; you ignored him. Eventually he followed you into the cafeteria, grabbed a plate, served himself food, and then sat next to you. Many eyes were drawn to him, he seemed to be an important person. They expressed shock when he steps into the cafeteria. 

You wondered: _Is he going to introduce himself..?_ Though you can't prioritize that now. 

You stared at the steaming dish of curry and rice on your plate. The bright orange carrots, the soft chunks of meat, and the rich dark sauce they were covered in made your stomach wild. It's been a while since you've had a decent meal, or something other than messy sandwiches. 

You clapped your hands. "Thanks for the food." 

Picking up the spoon, you took a part of the rice with curry and then shoved it into your mouth. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and your smile wavered. All the new flavors overwhelming your taste buds brought you so much happiness; even if it's just for a moment, you immediately forget what happened earlier. 

"Chotto gomen na, ano... you are [f/n], is that right?" 

🌊 🌊 🌊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH PARALLELS 
> 
> fun fact? 
> 
> Mugiwara and Hiyokebou have the same amount of syllables!
> 
> Mu - Gi - Wa - Ra = 4 
> 
> Hi - Yo - Ke - Bou = 4 

**Author's Note:**

> also published on my wattpad and quotev :D


End file.
